


New Endeavours: Volume 2

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: New Endeavours [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Star Trek
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 63,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: The second year of adventures for Captain Gemini Shadow and the crew of the USS Endeavour.





	1. Time's Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew receive a message from none other than Gem herself, some two hundred years in the past! Investigating, they find their own ship, ruined and crumbling on a distant, lifeless planet.

_"Captain's log, stardate 81507.7. Our recent encounter with the changelings has left the crew badly shaken, but as ever there is not much time to dwell on the recent past when the future beckons.”_ At that moment, a message came for her over her badge: “Captain to the bridge, we’ve found something we think you should hear,” came Adagio’s voice.

“On my way,” Gem replies. “Computer, pause captain’s log. I’ll be right back.” Then she rose and headed out onto the main bridge, taking her seat in the center chair. “What’s going on, Miss Dazzle?”

“We’ve received... well, we’re not quite sure,” Adagio replied. “It could be an aural communication of some kind, but there’s too much interference... shall I play it for you?”

“Please do,” Gem ordered, and Adagio tapped at her screen. A mangled voice filled the room, but certain aspects of it were familiar. Gem frowned. “Miss Sparkle, would you be able to take a look at that recording and see how old it might be?”

Twilight nodded, “Certainly, ma’am.” She worked busily for several minutes then replied, “This recording is at least two hundred years old, ma’am... and it appears to have come from the center of this galaxy.”

“I see,” Gem said, frowning still more. “Miss Wave, you have some experience in audio engineering, do you not?”

Emerald nodded. “That’s right, Gem. Want me to clean it up for you?” Gem nodded too, “If you can.”

There was quiet as Emerald worked on cleaning up the signal and freeing it of any unwanted noise as best she could, before announcing “Okay, we should be all set. Let’s play.”

What came out of the speakers would shock the crew completely: “*Fzzzzt*This is Captain Gemini Sha*fzzt* to any *fzzzt*ederation ship... we have been *fzzzzt* by our own *fzzzzt fzzt* and cannot escape their clutches... please... *ffzzzzt* fzzzt*”

Gem’s jaw dropped. “Miss Dazzle, send a subspace message to Starfleet. We need to investigate that signal at once.”

“At once, ma’am,” Sonata said, tapping on her console.

Raven looked just as shocked as Gem did. “So, we’re heading out to rescue ... ourselves? And from what?” she asked.

“Whatever it was, it happened well before we were even born, given the age of this recording,” Twilight recounted.

“Whatever it is, I don’t like the sound of this. Captain, I recommend Yellow Alert until we get closer to the source,” Adagio said sternly.

"Agreed," Gem says, nodding. "Engage Yellow Alert!"

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental: we have received a truly strange distress signal from ourselves, who have been captured by unknown assailants. But the recording appears to date back almost two hundred years. With no small amount of trepidation, we are moving toward the signal's source at maximum warp."_

"Captain we are approaching the planet we think the source is coming from," says Sonata. "It is a barren world, and there doesn't appear to be much of an atmosphere."

"Whoever these assailants are, they must have evolved to survive such conditions," Raven theorizes.

"There's something else," Twilight adds. "Sensors are picking up technological readings... I think there's a ship down there, and Federation make at that."

“Confirmed, Captain,” Adagio added. “Sensor reading indicate power source similar to Federation technology. Unable to determine what type of ship due to heavy interference from the planet’s atmosphere.”

“Anything nearby?” Raven asked.  
Adagio checked her scanners again. “Negative. We are the only ship in this area.”

“I can’t detect any life signs, but I am picking up a breathable atmosphere aboard whatever it is,” Twilight reported.

Raven shot a look to Gem. “You want to go down there, don’t you?”

"Like you're going to stop me," Gem replies. "I have to go down there, after all. It was my voice we heard in the recording."

Raven raised her hands. "It's not me you have to worry about, sis. You need to worry about our ship's doctor."

 Gem shrugged, grinned, and tapped her comm badge. “Bridge to Hoofer.”

“Hoofer here, go ahead, Captain,” Dustin replied.

“Doctor, Miss Sparkle is sending you some data on a mystery we need to unravel. I would like your input, please,” Gem said, nodding to Twilight, who sent the data to Dustin.

After a couple of moments, Dustin said, “You really want to go down there, don’t you?”

“If we can do it safely, which is why I am seeking your input,” Gen replied.

“I think you already know what I’m going to say. Environmental suits for all until we can determine if the air is truly breathable. And everything stays on this time,” he said pointedly. “Will you require medical assistance on the away team?”

"Possibly," Gem replies. "Beam down with us and bring a couple of your team with you, it might get messy. Shadow out."

* * *

Wearing environmental suits, Gem, Raven, Adagio, Dustin, and a few crewmembers from sickbay beamed down right in front of the Federation ship, looking at it in awe. It was covered in dust, and most of the outer shell had rusted away with the passage of time. As the group moved around the ship, Gem caught sight of the hull and gasped. "Good grief... Sister, come look!" Through the dust, Gem could just make out the word "ENDEAVOUR" printed on the top of the saucer section.

"But we can't have crashed here!" Raven protested. "We're still up in space!"

"We haven't -yet-," Gem reminded her. "Whatever it was that leads to us crashing clearly knocks out all of our systems except for life support. Now we just have to find a way inside."

Adagio searches along the starboard side of the ship until she finds what she’s looking for. “Captain! Over here!”

The rest of the away team joins Adagio. “What did you find?” Raven asks.

“Docking port. If this is truly the Endeavour, then I should be able to input our code to gain access.”

Gem nods. “Do it.”

Adagio taps on her tricorder, pointing it toward the doors. With a groan, the doors slowly slide open, the sand in the gears and tracks making the process slow and torturous. The crew hustled inside, and Adagio hurriedly shut the doors.

The interior of the ship was bathed in low light. A faint mechanical hum could be heard echoing through the otherwise empty corridor. Dustin swept his tricorder around. “Not reading any life signs but ours so far,” he reported. “Atmosphere is contaminated, suits stay on. The air and the dust are starting to eat her away, little by little.”

"That's too bad," Gem says sadly, looking with dismay at the room around her. She makes her way toward the bridge without thinking, listening to how different things feel aboard the ship now. She uses her magic screwdriver as a flashlight. "Hello? Anyone home? This is Captain Gemini Shadow of... well, this very vessel! If you can hear me, state your name and intention!"

Silence was the only reply.

* * *

Dustin and his team began their search in Sickbay. He was alerted to something when one of the medical assistants screamed. Racing into the room, he was confronted with every biobed being filled with a skeleton.

“Are you okay, Ensign Crenshaw?” Dustin asked, moving the sensor probe over the remains. She nodded. “It just spooked me a bit.”

Dustin checked the readout on his tricorder and did a double-take. “Hoofer to Captain ... you’d better get down here.”

"On my way," comes Gem's voice. She turns around and makes her way toward sickbay, looking breathless. "Did you find anything?" she asks.

“Yeah,” he replies, sweeping his arms across the rows of beds. “Us.”

Gem's jaw drops, and scans the skeleton nearest her. She feels a cold shiver go down her spine. "It's... me..." she whispers, pointing. "But... how? We only got that message a few hours ago!"

"It's taken two hundred years to reach us though," Adagio says, entering the room. "She put out the call and spent all that time waiting for help, only for it to come too late."

"Then, why are we here?" Gem asks. "If there's no one to rescue..."

"There is," says a new voice. A figure enters sickbay at that moment, dressed in a red cloak. The figure lowers their hood, revealing themselves to be neither male nor female, but definitely of Equestrian origin. Their skin is greyish-purple, and their eyes somewhere between green and magenta. "I am Inimeg," says the figure. "And you... you are the Blessed Ones, the Progenitors... returned to rescue us from this place." She puts a phaser pistol to Gem's head. "And you shall do so at once."

Adagio and Raven draw their weapons and point it at the figure. “Threatening us is no way to get us to comply with your requests,” Raven hissed. “Drop your weapon or we’ll be forced to shoot you.”

"You wouldn't dare," Inimeg says coldly. Their fingers start to glow, and the other phasers are thrown against the wall. "Do you not see? I am like you, your own flesh and blood!"

"How?" Gem asks at once. "Raven and I are both girls!"

"It was simple enough," Inimeg explains. "Generations ago, you each took pieces of your DNA and fused them together to form one being... Equestrian humans grew to outnumber the Terran populace of this vessel by a ratio of two to one. And in time, we were all that remained. Myself, and my siblings."

“You mean ... you took an entire race, and just...” Dustin started to speak, until he was interrupted by a loud scream. Dustin and the others raced to the source, only to find one of the medical technicians laying on the floor, her face frozen in a rictus of pain and terror.

Dustin swept her body with his scanner. Dropping his shoulders, he turned slowly to the away team, and to Inimeg. “She’s dead, Gem,” he said gravely.

Adagio grabbed Inimeg and slammed them hard against the wall. “Speak, while you still have a head on your shoulders to do it with!” she snarled. “You are not from our universe, nor our time! Where, exactly, are you from?”

"I'm sorry," Gem says to the technician, closing her eyes with her gloved fingertips. "I'm so sorry..."

Inimeg snarls, showing snake-like fangs and a forked tongue. "Deny it all you wish, Equestrian," they hiss, "The truth remains! Long ago we were beings of peace, but over time, we had to take drastic actions to survive, even breeding with other species to keep our development from stagnating!" Scales appear on their arms as they become more and more serpentine. "We are of this world, but our true home is yours... you shall take us there, and we will take our rightful place!"

"You will do no such thing," Gem yells. "You'll be taken to prison and charged with genocide!"

“Gem!!” Raven yells, firing her phaser at the lunging form behind Gemini. Adagio is pushed away by Inimeg, only to be felled by a blast from Dustin’s phaser. Scanning both creatures, Dustin pales at what he sees. “Inimeg definitely has what reads as your DNA, Captain,” he says, “but the other one ... I believe I’m looking at what was created from my child. My child with Sonata.”

“Captain, there’s the possibility that there’s more down here. I think we should go back to the ship and regroup,” Adagio said, worriedly.

“I agree, Gem, let’s not lose any more.” She indicates the forms of Inimeg and the other creature. “What should we do with them?”

"Put them in the brig," Gem orders, tapping her badge. "Miss Dusk, set a course for the first star base we can find. Transporter room, beam us out, please." The group shimmered away, with the creatures in tow.

* * *

In her ready room an hour later, Gem lays her head in her hands. "Why am I always the one to get homicidal maniacs for alternate counterparts?"

Raven smirked. “Opposites attract?”

Gem raised her head and shot Raven a look.

“Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood,” Raven said.

“Bridge to Captain. We’ve been able to pierce the interference enough to download the ship’s logs from the Endeavour. There’s been some degradation over time, but we do have a better picture of what happened,” Twilight’s voice reported over the speaker.

“Come on, sis,” Raven said, standing up, “it’s time to save our collective hides from whatever it was that did us in about two hundred years before we were born.”

"On our way," Gem replies, then she and Raven head out onto the bridge, taking their respective seats. "What can you tell us, Miss Sparkle?"

“I can tell you, definitely, that the creatures we have in the brig are not from our universe or timeline,” Twilight began. “Where they came from, though, remains a mystery. The crew of the Endeavour – it sounds so strange to say that – were responding to a distress call of unknown origin, when they encountered these creatures.”

“When did this take place, Miss Sparkle?” Raven asked.

“Approximately nine years in the future,” Twilight answered. “Their sensors were scanning the are, and tied in with the main viewer. I was able to enhance a screen capture of what they saw just prior to being boarded.”

Twilight tapped in her console, and the main viewer filled with an image of starry space, with a giant crack appearing a little above center of the picture. It glowed a brilliant white.

“The data they collected suggest some form of inter-universal rift,” Twilight continued. “When they attempted to scan it further, the rift widened and a ship passed through.”

"Good grief," Gem says, watching in amazement. "What happened next?"

"The crew of the foreign ship posed as members of a Starfleet ship that had been lost some years before, the USS Axanar," Twilight continued. "They learned all they could about us, then hijacked the ship and sent us crashing onto the planet below. Then they killed us, and sent us the message with your voice, to lure us there."

“Just gets better and better,” Raven deapanned. “Explain the DNA readings Doctor Hoofer was seeing.”

“This species is reptilian in nature, and a highly evolved form of changeling. They have the ability to extract DNA from their prey and use it to manipulate their own to better fool any medical scans. They chose a more hermaphroditic approach when dealing with us due to the fact that we were seeing something from our own future.”

“Still doesn’t explain how the ship ended up two hundred years in the past,” Gem wondered.

“Commander Wave, alerted to the takeover, stated in her final log entry that she had rigged the engines to achieve Warp 10, accomplished only once before by the crew of the USS Voyager with a modified shuttlecraft. Overriding the helm from auxiliary control, she set a course to the center of the galaxy. When the engines shut down, the backwash initiated a pulse that knocked the Endeavour backwards through time, hurling them to this planet and crashing them on the surface.” Twilight paused. “Something’s been waiting an awful long time for us to arrive.”

"And now that you have," says a voice, "We can begin the breeding process!" A snake-like creature with some human traits slithers into the room, hissing and spitting. "We made quick work of your guards, Captain Shadow," it says. "They were delicious. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be using you to hatch our eggs, and our takeover of your universe can begin in earnest."

"As it happens, I rather do mind," Gem says loudly. "You've lied, cheated, and killed enough today, Inimeg! The line shall be drawn here, this far, and no further! Nobody else dies today!" She taps her badge, "Miss Wave, how fast can you assemble a weapon to help us deal with these creatures?"

“I’ll get working on it, Captain,” Emerald replied.

“You will not succeed,” said the second creature, joining the first. “Even if you stop us, your destiny is sealed. In nine of your years, you will answer our distress call and the wheel will once again be set in motion. It is inevitable.” They look at Sonata. “Your child was a delight. The perfect age for consumption. We were nourished for quite some time after consuming her.”

Sonata roars like an angry bear and launches herself at the two creatures, her whole body glowing bright blue as she uses every offensive spell she knows to attack them.

Gem, meanwhile, simply shakes her head. "Then you know nothing of time, nor of destiny," she says. "Time can be rewritten! It can shift and change like the rewriting of a story! And we are all stories in the end... our task is to make them good ones." Her eyes drift to the dedication plaque on the wall, inscribed with a quote from her father. "I refuse to accept a future in which an innocent child is murdered by marauding beasts like you!" She taps her badge. "Miss Wave, we need to send these creatures back to whatever nightmare of a dimension they came from. Can you help us?"

"You got it," Emerald says. "I’m pouring my magic into the engines as we speak! When I give the signal, go to max warp! I think you'll be in for a surprise!"

“Miss Dusk, I can understand your anger, but could you return to your station? We’re going to need you in a little while,” Raven said soothingly.

Sonata stopped, and walked back to the helm console, looking over her shoulder and snarling at the creatures.

"Okay, here's the plan," comes Emerald's voice from over the bridge's speakers. "We'll use the ship's engines to punch a hole in the universe, like the ones those creatures came through, put them in a shuttlepod, and send it on its way. Ready?"

"Ready," says Gem. "Helm, maximum warp! Now!" And the ship bursts into life. Had there been sound in the vacuum of space, it would have made a noise equivalent to a Sonic Rainboom.

"Current speed: warp 10.1, Captain, and climbing!" Sonata reports, looking thoroughly astonished. "How is she doing it?"

"The Orbital Friendship Cannon, of course!" Emerald replies. "I used it to give us a boost!"

"Transporter room, bring the creatures into shuttlepod one," Gem orders. The two creatures shimmer away at once, then the pod rockets out of the shuttlebay, heading on a pre- determined flight path toward the glowing crack that has just opened up in space. The pod flies through, pursued by a photon torpedo, which detonates as the crack closes again.

Raven nods, smiling. “That should hold them for a little while.”

Adagio looks at her console and shakes her head. “Captain, the ship has vanished from the planet surface! Sensors show no trace of any type of vessel.”

Twilight, too, looks perplexed. “Same with all of the sensor data and the distress call. Nothing exists of it. Did we just rewrite our history?”

"Indeed we did, Miss Sparkle," Gem confirms, settling into her chair. "Well done, everyone. Now, let us be off." And the ship flew off into the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this one was inspired by a photo novel/comic story I read, but it's been so long since it was written that I honestly don't remember anymore. This story does, however, have the dubious honor of being the last New Endeavours tale to be written prior to the 2016 American presidential election. The fallout of that election begins to appear in our work, starting with the next story.
> 
> On a brighter note: Emerald Wave is now the first person in Starfleet to achieve warp 10 without turning into a monster. Eat it, Paris.


	2. Carry That Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Q invites Gem, Raven, and Sunset to resurrect their dead parents, but nothing is quite what it appears to be.

Over at Ponyville Elementary, the bell to dismiss class rang. “Remember to read chapters three and four tonight everypony, and be sure to do problems 12 through 36 in your math books!” called out Ms. Cheerilee, over the din of young foals hurriedly packing away their things.

In the very back of the classroom, three young human girls stuffed their books into their own bags and left, following the herd of ponies out into the crisp fall afternoon, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

“Looks like we got some super easy homework tonight, huh?” said Raven, looking between Gem and Sunset as they walked.

Gem nodded, hands shoved into the pockets of her skirt. “We sure did,” she said. “I think we got really lucky!”

“Except that’s the twelfth time in the last month that’s happened,” Sunset pointed out. “This kinda stuff is going to be easy for us, because we have such high IQs. Aunt Twilight said so!”

“I wish she could teach us,” Gem said. “Ms. Cheerilee is great and all, but... I don’t feel challenged at school. Everything is too easy. Besides, we can barely fit in those desks anymore.”

“Maybe we should talk to Mom and Dad about it,” Raven said, putting her fingers to her chin in deep thought. “What do you think, girls?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me,” Sunset said, nodding in agreement. The trio walked through town to a large manor house perched on a hill. The house was named Shadowfall, and it was the home of all three girls and their pony parents.

Their father, Orion, met them in the entryway when they came inside. "Welcome home, you three! How was school?"

"Same as always," Gem said, leading the group into the dining room for snacks. “Where’s Mom?”

“Grocery shopping at the market,” Orion replied. “Need any help with your homework?” Raven shook her head. “Nah, we got it. Thanks anyway.” She hugged Orion tight.

Orion smiled and nuzzled Raven’s cheek. “You’re welcome, little one.”

* * *

Captain Gemini sighed as she sat with her two younger sisters, paging through a scrapbook they kept of their parents. “I can scarcely believe it’s been almost a year... it still seems like yesterday that I got the news.”

“Has it been that long already?” Raven asked, stunned. “Sure doesn’t seem like a year, or have we just been that busy?”

“I admit, there are times I wanted to send a message to them, to ask for their input about something,” Sunset said sadly. “And then I remember, and it hits me as hard as it did that day.”

"I suppose I could be of assistance," says a voice. What looks like a female [human](http://bit.ly/2IAdgXa) with long blonde hair enters the room.

Gem's jaw drops. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?!"

The woman smiles. "I am one of the Q Continuum, of course," she says breezily. "The pain of loss is something felt quite keenly among mortals... I can take that away as easily as breathing."

"By doing what?" Sunset asked.

The woman smiled again. "Resurrecting them, of course."

The three sisters look at her, then at each other. “And I just suppose that you can snap your fingers and make them reappear in front of us, like nothing happened? Had that been possible, I’m sure Uncle Discord would have done that already!” Raven snapped.

I’m not picking up any deception,” Sunset said, “or anything for that matter. Much like Uncle Discord. I’m still not convinced, though.”

Gem looked skeptically at the guest in their midst. “Assuming we believe you, which at the moment is highly unlikely, how would you go about accomplishing such a feat?”

The woman thinks. "It would not be easy... I would have to generate artificial bodies for their spirits to reside in, and even then, they would have to be taken directly from your afterlife."

"Then it's out of the question," Gem decides. "Luna isn't going to approve of that."

"Unless she can be persuaded," says the woman. With a snap of her fingers, several dozen ponyberry pies appear in the room, still warm.

Sunset nods. "Okay, that's a good persuasive argument."

With a bright flash and a crack of thunder, Princess Luna appeared in the room. She sniffed the air and started to drool. “Do we smell ponyberry pie? We were not aware it was that season yet!” she saw the strange humanoid and began to light her horn. “Identify yourself, strange one, or prepare to face our wrath!”

"It's okay, Luna!" Gem says, raising her hands placatingly. "She's one of Uncle Discord's group... she says she can bring our parents back to life by taking their spirits from your realm and putting them into new bodies down here."

"And these were meant to tempt us?" Luna says, glaring at the blonde woman suspiciously, though the effect is somewhat ruined given she has half an empty pie plate in her hooves, along with juice and crumbs all over her muzzle.

“Tempt is such an ugly word,” the female Q replied. “I prefer to call it an offering to your kinder self, to allow us to proceed and perhaps ease the pain of your dear subjects.”

“We know of Discord’s penchant for trickery,” Luna said, looking up from her third pie plate. “It was very disturbing to us to learn that there were more of his ilk in the reaches of the universe. Do we have thy word that no harm shall come to them or any citizen of Equestria?”

The female Q nodded at once. "You do, your majesty," she said, bowing.

Luna nodded and wiped the remains of her fourth pie from her face. "Come with us, then, to the cemetery. We shall call upon their spirits and bring them into the vessels thou shalt create."

* * *

Some minutes later, Luna, the female Q, and the three Starfleeters approached the gravesite behind Shadowfall Manor. With them were two replicas of Orion's and the elder Raven's bodies, perfect in every respect. On the surface, at least.

“I have entrusted the three of you with the return incantation, should something go awry. Once used, it will return their spirits to the realm of the departed once again. Now, art thou sure thou wishes to proceed?” Luna asked.

“Gem, I’m not even sure this will work,” Raven whispered.

“The replicas look well-constructed enough,” Sunset said quietly, “so it all hinges on the spell at this point. Final word is yours, Gem.”

"I admit, I have my doubts, but..." Gem sniffled. "I've missed them so much... let's bring them home."

Luna nodded. “Very well, then.” She closed her eyes and lit her horn. “Ab inferis resurrexit, et vocavi te, et ad quos dilexisti nos tenent vasa vitae. Orion Shadow and Raven Shadow, we call upon thee to return to us this day.” The replicas began to glow, the light growing brighter, until they started to move on their own. When the light had completely faded away, Orion and Raven stood before the group, confused and unsteady. “What’s going on here?” Raven asked. “I remember an attack, a bright flash, and then... floating in another world.”

Gem embraces both of them, happy tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd ever hear your voices again..." she says, kissing her father on the cheek. In answer to her mother's question, her smile fades. "Well... you... died. You were murdered by Romulan agents, allegedly acting on orders from a rogue officer of Starfleet, Captain Alan Brown."

Orion frowns, his muzzle wrinkling in a snarl. "Ohhh, him... don't get me started! He's had it out for Raven and I ever since our Enterprise days! Don't tell me he's started badgering you girls too!" He ignores the information that he'd died.

"As a matter of fact, he has," Raven 2 (the human) added. "Earlier this year he and Admiral Nechayev lured us to Cardassian space under false pretenses, captured Gem, Adagio, and Dustin, and tortured them to find out how our magic worked."

“Oh, he was always a nosy little git,” pony Raven spat. “I sincerely hope you and the others are okay, Gem.” She hugged and nuzzled her daughter.

“Seek out Admiral McGregor and Captain Boatwright,” Orion said, “they were a big help to us and our greatest supporters in Starfleet. I’m sure Captain Picard will be happy to offer counsel and support as well.”

Sunset and human Raven both hug Orion and pony Raven. “There’s so much I wanted to ask you, so many questions,” Sunset said through happy tears.

"We're just glad to have you back," Gem said with a smile. The female Q had mysteriously disappeared during the previous discussion. Straightening up, Gem adjusted her uniform and said, "How about we get something to eat at Sugarcube Corner? I'm starving, and I think we all have some catching up to do!"

“Wonderful idea!” Orion said happily, and the group set off for Sugarcube Corner. Upon their arrival, Pinkie as so happy to see everyone again, she threw a quickly-improvised “Welcome Back From Space and From The Dead” party, complete with every kind of treat imaginable. Naturally, the ponies currently inside the establishment were invited to celebrate along with the group.

Sitting off to the side, Orion grabs a small salted caramel petit-four with his hooves, his magic not working fully in his new body yet. “So, Gem, how fares the ship?” he asks, popping the treat into his mouth. Almost as suddenly, he spits it back out again. “Strange, I don’t seem to be able to eat anything...” He takes a sip of tea, and promptly returns it to the cup. He sighs. “Okay then, let’s just chat. So, how fares the ship?”

Gem frowns slightly, looking mildly puzzled as human Raven begins stuffing her face immediately. Gem herself takes a sip of tea, then speaks. "Splendidly," she replies. "Emerald has done a lot to integrate Equestrian magic into our weapons systems, she's developed a tickle bomb that we used on the Cardiassians and what she calls an Orbital Friendship Cannon, which we used on the Borg."

"And last week, when we fought those weird snake creatures," Sunset pointed out. 

"I see you've been busy," pony Raven says, disappointedly pushing away a muffin.

Orion thinks. "What happened to that young Milo fellow?" he asks. "Emerald seemed to like him, from what you've told me!"

"He was a changeling," human Raven said, sounding disgusted. "He took over the ship and tried to bring it back to dear ol' Queen Chrysalis. She's back too, by the way. A clone, just like us."

"The Romulans have been working with them," Gem agrees. "They reverse-engineered the cloning process and created a whole new species of changeling, bipedal humanoids."

Orion frowned some more. "I see... and how did you survive the attack?"

"We were rescued by another changeling queen," Sunset said. "Her name is Calyx, and her hive is based somewhere in the mountains of Equestria. Steno's been working with her ever since..." She trailed off. 

“I see,” Orion said quietly, as an uncomfortable silence settled over the group. “So, how are the others doing? Twilight, Emerald, and those three siren girls... I remember you all were inseparable in your younger days,” Orion said, in an attempt to get the conversation moving again.

“They’re all doing well,” human Raven said in between bites. “In fact, remember Sonata? She and Dustin are engaged now!”

“Dustin... isn’t that Longhaul’s son?” pony Raven asked, attempting a small sip of water. She eventually gave up and had to spit it out as well.

Sunset nodded. “Some of the crew think he’s a little full of himself, but he’s really a very caring person, and quite intelligent. I think some bad experiences with humans are why he carries himself like he does.”

"You might yet get a chance to meet him," Gem says, finishing her snack. "I'm a little concerned about your lack of ability to eat... I think we should get you checked out before we head back out into space." She looks over at her sisters. "What say you, girls?"

“I think that would be a good idea,” human Raven replied. “I concur,” Orion added.

“Dustin should be at the castle visiting his father and the princesses, perhaps Auntie Twilight could get a message to him,” Sunset said. “I’ll head over and ask her, I’ll catch up with you back at home.”

* * *

“While I am somewhat leery of the whole concept of resurrecting the dead, it is nice to finally make your acquaintance,” Dustin said, sweeping both Orion and pony Raven with his scanner. “I want you both to know that your daughter Gemini has been quite the handful and has made my life incredibly stressful and complicated from the first moment I met her, but I also am quite honored to serve with her and would follow her into the mouth of Tartarus itself if need be.”

Orion and pony Raven chuckled while Gem turned a brilliant shade of red. “She appears to have that talent about her, but I’m quite proud of how my little Gem turned out.” Orion smiled broadly at Gem, who only seemed to turn redder.

Dustin finishes his scan and studies the readout. He frowns, and taps a couple of buttons on his tricorder. He frowns some more. He looks up at Orion, and watches as one of Orion’s ears falls off. “Okay, I’m quite certain that isn’t supposed to happen,” he says, scanning the ear.

"It's not?" Orion asks, attempting to use magic to pick up the ear. Curiously, there isn't any blood. Orion's horn sputters, sparks, and eventually goes out, falling onto the floor and landing with a clatter. His jaw drops. Literally.

"Dustin, what's happening?" Gem asks, looking very worried. "They're falling apart right in front of me, as if they were poorly constructed puppets!"

Dustin touches the horn with his hand, and watches as it dissolves into a fine orange powder. Scanning the powder, he gets a grim expression on his face. “That’s because they are,” he replied. “The only thing even remotely resembling your parents is their spirit. The rest are shoddy puppets formed out of what my scans reveal to be trumpinium, one of the most unstable elements ever discovered by Federation science.”

“What—what’s happening to us?” pony Raven asked, alarmed, as her tail drops off.

“Essentially, you were only created as moveable dolls, which is why you couldn’t eat or use magic, in Mister Orion’s case. There was no passageway for food to pass into a digestive system, because you had none to begin with,” Dustin explained. “That, however, is the least of my concerns.”

“What do you mean?” human Raven asked.

“What I mean is, what happens to your parents if they’re not repatriated to the spirit realm before their puppet bodies collapse completely?” Dustin asked.

"No idea, but I don't want to find out," Gem says. "Girls, we have to cast the spell Luna gave us. Immediately."

"But Gem," human Raven whispered, "If we do, we'll only be able to see them as ghosts!"

"And that's a good thing," Orion says, reattaching his jaw. "You three are your own women now, you don't need us doddering around all day. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." He wraps his forelegs around the three of them in turn. "We'll live on in your hearts... and when your own time comes, we can be a family again. I promise." He adjusts his bowtie, then looks Gem in the eyes. "Cast the spell, Captain. At once."

Gem blinks back some tears of her own before drawing a deep breath. Looking at her sisters, and at Dustin, she recites, “Ex hoc mundo ad mundi defunctos nos animos dimisit. Requiem aeternum: et docebit nos de longe.” The puppets start to glow, and the spectral forms of Raven and Orion float briefly among the group before fading into nothingness. The puppet bodies disintegrate into piles of orange powder.

Dustin looks at the sisters after the excitement has died down. “I know the pain of losing a parent, and I’m sorry you three had to experience it all over again. Is there anything I can do for you?”

The three respond by triple-glomping him.

* * *

_"Captain's personal log, stardate 81606.1: After temporarily resurrecting them with the assistance of a female Q, Raven, Sunset, and I have sent our parents back to the spirit realm where they belong. But there is one other matter I wish to concern myself with before heading back into space."_

So decided, Gem walks toward Fluttershy's cottage and knocks on the door. "Uncle Discord? Are you home?" she calls out.

With a poof of pink smoke, Gem finds herself seated at a table with Discord, who is busy pouring cups of tea from a comically-large pot. “Oh, dear Gemini, so delightful to see you again! I am so sorry I couldn’t come to visit sooner.” He wears a battered top hat wrapped with reddish fabric, with shockingly orange hair sticking out from the bottom. His face is pale with maroon highlights around the eyes, and an oversize bowtie with garish patterns is around his neck.

"I'm just glad to see you," Gem says, sipping her tea. "The girls and I met a female member of your collective recently... she brought us our parents back, but the vessels she made for them were so poorly constructed they fell apart after barely an hour or two. Their spirits are back where they belong, but it was such a close thing!"

Discord heaves a weary sigh. “Oh she’s at it again...I do apologize, I thought we had her straightened out after the last time. She loves raising expectations and dashing them upon the rocks of despair. I think she’s still bitter about losing that election all of those years ago.” he takes a sip from his teacup, which promptly overflows. He sets the cup down. “What led you to try to reanimate them anyway?” he asks, curious.

"I missed them," Gem admits. "I never did get to say goodbye properly, they were taken so suddenly... I just wanted to hear their voices again. We all did." She sighs, looking down at the tablecloth. "I wish there had been a way to save them..."

“Your parents knew the risks when they started gallivanting among the stars,” Discord said, the scene changing to a sitting room with a large hearth, a fire blazing merrily away. Discord sat in an overstuffed chair, wearing a smoking jacket and fez. Gem sat on a small ottoman in front of him. Discord pulled a pipe from his jacket and puffed on it, little pink bubbles filling the air. “And, sometimes it’s not always possible to say goodbye, to have that moment of closure. Ask your esteemed doctor about that one. What is important is to not dwell on the what-ifs, but reflect and cherish the memories of what was. Remember their wisdom and use it to guide you, and they’ll never be far from you.”

Gem smiles and gives him a tight hug, before dusting herself off. "Thank you, Uncle... I'll do that."

* * *

Back aboard her ship, Gem takes out a framed photograph of her parents and places it on the wall of the bridge, right next to the dedication plaque. That done, she claps her hands once and goes to sit down in the center chair. "Helm, where to next?" she asks.

“Starfleet had received reports of inter-dimensional rifts appearing in Sector 404. We’re closest, so we’ve been assigned there,” Aria replies.

“Course plotted and laid in, Captain,” Sonata says, tapping her console.

"Again, huh? Sounds like we'll be dealing with those for a while," Raven said.

Gem chuckled. "Indeed, sister. Miss Dusk, warp factor nine. Engage." And off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the female Q is Billie Piper as the Bad Wolf from The Day of the Doctor. And being the first post-election story, this means the Trump jokes begin.


	3. Assimilation Squared: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the first of a two-part story, the Endeavour crew finds a strange blue box on the holodeck, with an even stranger man inside. The man is called the Doctor, and he brings grim tidings: a race from his universe, the Cybermen, have allied themselves with the Borg, and their mission is total domination of both universes. Based upon the crossover comic by Scott and David Tipton with Tony Lee.

The place was the planet Delta IV, and the star date was 81618.8, or August 14th, 2404. But no matter how the date was calculated, it was one the citizens of Delta IV would not soon forget. The pleasant afternoon was ruined when black-armored humanoids descended from the pink skies, firing weapons and creating large explosions.

“Run! It’s the Borg!” shouted a man in a blue shirt to his companion, a screaming woman in a yellow dress.

But that wasn't all the people had to contend with: silver-suited humanoids marched in columns, intoning “You will be assimilated. You will become like us. All humans will receive a free upgrade. Upgrading is compulsory,” in harsh, electronic voices.

Across town, the Prime Minister was being shepherded into the town citadel by her advisors. “What are you doing?! Let me go!” she said, protesting.

One of them simply shook his head and replied, “We have to get you to safety, Prime Minister!”

“We need to get her to the secure command center, now!” shouted someone else. As they entered a transporter room, the sidewalk behind them was blown to smithereens by blaster fire. The Prime Minister was herded onto the platform. Someone shouted, “Energize!”

The Prime Minister dispersed in a blue light as she was teleported into the secure command center. “Hold your fire! It’s the Prime Minister!” a man said.

Stepping off the platform, the Prime Minister tried to get to grips with the situation. “Report! What’s going on, Jahson?”

“It’s a full invasion by the Borg, Prime Minister. They have targeted our largest cities first. They are now systematically destroying all our command and control apparatus,” said Jahson, checking a monitor.

The Prime Minister groaned in dismay as she watched another building get blown up. “Ohhhh, words cannot describe... where the hell is Starfleet?” she asked.

“A full task force is on the way to Delta, Prime Minster,” reported a Vulcan male in a command uniform. “The Potemon and the Lassiter are engaging the Borg now, but...”

There was a pause as the Lassiter exploded. “The Lassiter, sir,” said another officer. “I see it,” said the Vulcan.

The Prime Minister broke in. “I don’t understand, every other time we have encountered the Borg, they have called for our surrender before an attack. But this time, a surprise attack of unprecedented ferocity?”

“It’s unusual,” agreed another officer. “It also looks like the Borg aren’t alone. They are accompanied by some other type of cyborgs, something we haven't seen before. Look.” He pointed to a panel showing one of the silver men. “Those aren’t Borg.”

“Prime Minister, fully half of Delta has already been overrun. This will be over in a matter of hours. The task force will not be here in time. Even this underground command center could be compromised at any moment...” said Jahson, interrupting.

“I hear you, Jahson,” said the Prime Minister. “Order a planetary evacuation.” “Prime Minister? Surely we can expel this,” offered an Andorian male.

“Too late! They’ve found us!” shouted another officer, as various Borg drones began to materialize in the room. With them were the mysterious metal men.

As a guard shouted “Get her out of here, we’ll hold them off,” and pointed to the Prime Minister, the leader of the metal men intoned in an emotionless, electronic voice: “Resistance is futile.”

“The hangar bay isn’t far, move!” said one of the guards, as they ran down the corridor and back to their ship, the USS Mattingly.

“The task force will arrive soon, Prime Minister,” said the captain.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Captain, but what will be left?” wondered the Prime Minister grimly, as the the Mattingly flew off into the depths of space.

* * *

Meanwhile in an entirely different place and time, the Doctor was standing at the [console](http://bit.ly/2KGOp4y) of his TARDIS, flipping switches and pushing buttons. He and his two companions, Amy Pond and Rory Williams, had just left ancient Egypt, where they rescued a pharaoh from his alien vizier. “After all that, I think we need to go somewhere... cool. And foggy. Foggy is good. Good for the pores,” the Doctor was saying.

“Earth foggy or 'far-off planet where we’ll undoubtedly be drawn into trouble' foggy?” asked Amy, as she climbed the stairs onto the lower level.

“By the way, Doctor, here’s your glowing... green... thing back,” said Rory, handing the Doctor the stone from earlier.

As the Doctor took it, his face was illuminated by a green light, and suddenly there were flashes of strange images: Cybermen, and strange humanoids covered in black cybernetic implants. The TARDIS rumbled, and Amy and Rory gripped onto the handrails.

“Whoa!” shouted Rory.

“What’s happening?!” asked Amy, as the wheezing and groaning of the engines got louder.

“Hang on, we’re almost there!” shouted the Doctor over the racket, hurriedly checking a monitor.

The TARDIS, disguised as a tall blue box with the words “POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX” near the top, materialized in a street, making its usual “VWORP VWORP VWORP” noise. Amy and Rory stepped out, dressed in outfits appropriate for the 1980s. “So where are we?” asked Amy. “Wherever it is, I have to admit I do like the fashion.”

“Brrr, it’s chilly out here...” said Rory, shivering in the cold.

“Of course it’s a little chilly! This is San Francisco, California!” announced the Doctor, whose outfit had not changed. He stepped out of the doors and closed them behind him. “As my friend Mister Clemens once said, the coldest winter I ever spent was a summer in San Francisco. 1981, the start of the Reagan years. A city of glamour and mystery, but a little rough and tumble too, so watch your step!”

“Is this where you were planning to take us?” Amy asked as they walked around, getting their bearings. “That landing felt rougher than usual.”

The Doctor shrugged. “Oh. that was nothing to worry about, I don’t think. And this was precisely where I meant to go! It’s San Francisco, Amy! Don’t you want to dine on seafood while overlooking the grandeur of the Pacific ocean?”

“Fine,” said Amy. “So what else can we expect?” “Doctor, are you all right?” asked Rory.

The Doctor nodded as they approached a bar. “Fine Rory, better than fine. Just a little dimensional feedback.” In answer to Amy’s question, he said “We’re bound to run into something unusual here!”

They entered a busy looking club, filled with dancing teenagers. Up on stage were a group of five humanoid equines all playing various musical instruments, led by a young mare with pale grey fur, long brown hair and green eyes, who was singing into a microphone. 

The Doctor watched them for a while and said, “Something unusual, like those pony-like girls up on stage.”

* * *

_“Captain’s log, stardate 81618.8. The Endeavor has been dispatched to the planet Naia VII to look over Starfleet’s mining operation there. I don’t anticipate too many problems, though I’m told the engineers are under a little stress.”_

“We’re about to arrive at Naia VII, ma’am,” said Commander Raven, looking over at Captain Gemini, who was seated at a table in her ready room.

Gem nodded, smiling. “Excellent! This should be nothing more than a routine stop-and- greet visit, Commander. There’s a particularly harried division of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers there, and I think they might require a little encouragement.”

“I’ll take care of it, Captain,” said Raven, smiling back. “I’m looking forward to seeing the mining operations.’

“It’s quite an achievement,” Gem agreed. “Although, it’s said to be a little dangerous down there. Keep your eyes open.”

“I’ll take Adagio and Twilight with me,” Raven replied. “Those two should keep me safe enough.”

Gem chuckled. “Be safe, sister. Call me if you need help.” They hugged briefly, then Raven went off to the transporter room.

* * *

In the transporter room, Raven, Adagio, and Twilight were standing on the platform preparing for departure. Sunset was with them in her role as counselor. “Now remember what I said about the Dai-ai!” Sunset was saying.

“You said they were fish people,” said Raven, looking at her.

Sunset nodded. “They may seem at first to be friendly and outgoing, but they are, in fact, rather private. They prefer to have limited interaction with humans. And I never said fish people, I said they were aquatic humanoids! Amphibious!”

“They sound like us,” Adagio said, smirking. “Maybe we can compare swimming notes.” Sunset laughed. “Maybe so, Lieutenant. Have a good time!”

“Energize,” Raven announced, and the three disappeared in a shimmer of light. They materialised onto the planet below soon afterwards.

* * *

"Commander Shadow!" said the leader of the project, who wore a uniform the same color as Riker's. "I'm Captain Ochoa, this is Lt. Amato. Welcome to Naia VII!" The pair shook hands.

"Thank you," Raven said with a smile. "It's breathtaking! I had done my research, but still, what a view!"

"Thank you," Ochoa said. "We're proud of our work here." As they spoke, a bipedal, fish-like humanoid covered in grey scales swam up to them and ascended a ladder.

"Captain Ochoa, perhaps you could introduce us to your friend?" Raven asked, looking over at the new arrival.

Ochoa nodded. "Ah yes... Seelos, these are the visitors from the Endeavor. Commander Shadow, Lt. Commander Sparkle, and Lt. Dazzle." The three Equestrian humans waved politely.

"Welcome to Naia," said Seelos, in a watery voice. "Thank you for your ongoing trade with my people. We wish for you to have a pleasant time here on my home, and hope for your safe travels on your distant journeys." Then he put his hands together and bowed.

"On behalf of the crew of the Endeavor, thank you. We are honoured to meet you," Raven said.

Seelos nodded, then turned and dove off into the water, swimming into the distance. "...Goodbye?" said Raven awkwardly. "Not a very talkative bunch, are they?"

Ochoa chuckled. "They don't really care much about the mining. We provide them with food and supplies under the terms of our agreement, and they give us license to run our operations here. The Dai-Ai can be charming enough, but they do value their privacy."

"How very like merponies," Adagio commented.

Ochoa continued. "Naia is a treasure trove of trace elements. Dilithium, bilitrium, kelbonite, and more. It's all here, it's amazing what we find here. The difficulty, of course, is mining on a water world."

They walked through the mines, voices echoing on the walls. "Only the mountain tops extend above sea level here on Naia VII," Ochoa said. "So we build these mines to tunnel down into the mountains where the valuable minerals and elements can be found. It's the fact that most of the mountain is underwater that makes it tricky."

"Let's head down to one of the newest sites, where the real fun is," suggested Amato. Ochoa nodded and the group stepped into a turbo lift.

"Captain, this seems like a lot of unnecessarily dangerous work," Raven said. "Surely there are other mining technologies using particle beams and transporter technology from orbit that could make this easier."

"Certainly," agreed Ochoa, "But the Dai-Ai have strict environmental protocols that we must follow under the terms of our agreement. Months of negotiations allowed us to reach a compromise that permitted our operations to proceed in this very particular, and admittedly, work-intensive fashion."

"In other words, they don't want anyone firing on their planet," Raven said knowledgeably.

Ochoa nodded. “Precisely. It is a mutually beneficial relationship. The Dai-Ai are well compensated, and Starfleet gets some extraordinarily rare materials that we need very badly. Extracting them in this fashion is certainly a tall order for the engineering group, that’s for sure.”

“We’ll take you to the new eastern tunnel,” said Amato from the front.

“Captain, would you tell us more of what precautions you take to minimize all of the inherent dangers down here?” Twilight asked. “Water leakage, structural collapses due to pressure, etcetera.”

“Good question,” said Ochoa. “We use a variety of force fields, sealants, and anti-grav devices. In fact, I was hoping to consult with you and your chief engineer to review our processes and see if you have suggestions for improvements. We also use the tried- and-true system of interlocking pressure compartments to try and minimize the damage if we do have a collapse or leak. But I’ll be honest with you ladies, this is very dangerous work.”

As he spoke, a pipe burst, sending water into the room beyond the viewport. “Captain, I don’t think we had any idea of the depth of the challenges your team is facing here,” Raven was saying. “I don’t think Captain Shadow was made fully aware of this either. Don’t worry, we’ll do whatever we can to help you out here.”

The water filled the viewport, and finally someone noticed what was going on. “Commander!” shouted Adagio, whirling around.

“Oh hell,” said Raven, while Ochoa exclaimed, “Amato! Pull the release valves!” Then, with a thunderous crash of breaking glass, a torrent of water was unleashed. Everyone was thrown to the floor as the wave rushed over them.

“Adagio!” shouted Twilight. “Where is Commander Raven?”

Adagio, who had transformed into her siren form once enveloped in the water, announced “I’m looking for her now!” She dove into the water and swam a bit, saw Raven, then dragged her up to the surface. “Found her! Are you okay, Commander?”

Raven nodded, her hair dripping wet. “Thanks Dagi, I’m fine... Twilight, we need to contact the Endeavor and get some help down here.”

“Taken care of, ma’am,” Twilight said at once. “A medical team and an engineering team are already on their way.”

Emerald was on the bridge with Gem. “Miss Wave, I’m heading down to the surface now,” Gem said. “Please join me after you complete your assignment.”

Emerald nodded. “Yes ma’am, I’ll be down there as quickly as I can.” She headed back to the turbo lift. Once in Engineering, she gathered her crewmates. “Alright people, let’s get to work! Ensign, cue the music!”

* * *

Down on the surface, Gem was conferring with Dr. Hoofer. “How bad, Doctor?” Gem asked.

“Bad enough, Captain,” Dustin replied. “Eight dead, 22 injured.” “I am sorry for your loss, Captain,” Seelos said, coming over.

Gem nodded. “Thank you... I can’t help but wonder, though, why your people didn’t assist with the rescue efforts. Many of them were seen in the waters nearby only minutes after the collapse, I’m told.”

Seelos’ face was impassive. “I don’t think I need to remind you, Captain, of the terms of our agreement with Starfleet,” he said sternly. “We have no interest in risking our lives in any way over your desire for our unusual rocks. Would you prefer that we opt out of our contract?”

Gem raised her hands, “No, no, very well. I understand.”

Seelos nodded and walked off. As he got out of earshot, Emerald turned to Gem. “Captain, why do we put up with this?” she asked, disbelieving. “These are our partners? They’re incredibly callous!”

Gem sighed. “It’s... a complicated relationship, Lieutenant Commander... your report on the causes of the collapse?”

Emerald paused to wipe her glasses on the hem of her tunic, then put them back on again. “I almost couldn’t believe it, Captain. The safety protocols here are remarkably low, it’s no wonder they have accidents. But that’s not Ochoa’s fault, Starfleet has given him specific orders to meet regular quotas, and has specifically ordered him to maintain those quotas in spite of the risks. I didn’t find out the risks involved until you granted me higher clearance to investigate. This whole operation is partially classified. What’s going on here? Why are we putting these personnel at such risk?”

Gem looked unusually grave. “The Borg, Miss Wave. We lost so much of the fleet during your mission to rescue me. We’re trying to rebuild our forces and prepare for their inevitable return. We need every scrap of raw material we can get our hands on to maximize our defenses. In some cases, hard choices have been made to do whatever we must to prepare. The sacrifices of these engineers may very well make the difference for the Federation.” She closed her eyes. “I don’t like it any more than you do... but there isn’t another way, though I’ve certainly tried to find one.”

* * *

Returning to the Endeavor, the crew stepped off the transporter pad. “After you get cleaned up, I’d like your thoughts on the situation, Raven,” Gem said. “Meet me in my ready room in one hour. Miss Sparkle, Doctor Hoofer, I’d like you there as well.”

“Aye, ma’am,” said Twilight.  
Sure enough, the four regrouped in Gem’s ready room as promised.

“It’s not a question of ability, Captain,” said Dustin. “Those people are stretched to the limit.”

“Absolutely,” Gem agreed. “I’ve received word that the Lexington will be arriving soon with additional equipment and a full task force of engineers. The resources to be gained there are vital.”

“He’ll be very happy to hear that,” said Raven. “The situation down there certainly required more than just a pep talk.”

“Agreed, sister,” Gem said. “I admit I had no idea the conditions there had grown so dire... I’m grateful you’re alright.” Then she smiled. “However, as the situation is resolved for now, I have a slightly less strenuous task for you. I’m told the most recent systems upgrade to the holodeck has been completed. Perhaps you could see to it that it receives the proper inspection? I’ve been itching to play music again.”

Raven laughed. “I thought you’d never ask, big sis! What do you say, Dustin? Twilight? Care to join us?”

Twilight smiled. “Let’s go!”

* * *

In no time at all, Gem and her friends were gathered on stage as Ruby Rocket and the Dream Girls, performing a variety of tunes for the adoring crowd of humans. As the band paused for intermission, a man in a bowtie and tweed jacket flanked by a red- haired woman and a blonde-haired man entered the club.

Dustin sighed. “So much for the upgrade,” he grumbled.

Raven frowned, taking her guitar off from around her neck. “Looks like the simulation is malfunctioning,” she commented. “Em will have to give the AI a good workup.”

“Dammit, not again!” shouted Emerald from on stage. “That’s the eighth time this month!”

The man in tweed nodded approvingly in Raven’s general direction, ignoring Emerald’s outburst. “Malfunction? Of course! This must all be artificial! Some sort of holographic simulation. Well spotted!”

“Simulation?” asked the girl standing to his left. Raven noted she was Scottish. “You mean we aren’t in San Francisco at all?”

“I should have noticed when we first stepped out,” continued the man in tweed, “The smells, the sounds, the simulated gravity beneath our feet... too perfect. Reality is always much messier. Why didn’t I realize...”

The blonde man rolled his eyes. “Oh great, I knew it was too simple for us to be in an actual, real, place. Where are we really?”

“Curious, Commander,” commented Twilight. “The simulations appear to have achieved some level of sentience, or at least the illusion of such.”

The man in tweed looked affronted. “Oh, so we’re simulations! Sentient simulations, I see. Shall we put that to the test?”

Raven smirked. “Your funeral, pal. Computer, end program.” As she spoke, the room they were in faded, but the new arrivals did not. Standing behind them was a tall blue box.

“Intriguing,” said Twilight.

The man in tweed smiled. “Pleased to meet you, I’m the Doctor. Would you be so kind as to tell us exactly where we are?”

Raven looked spooked, as if she’d seen a ghost. “Maybe we’d better have a word with the captain...”

The Doctor grinned. “Oh yes please, take me to your leader!”

Raven nodded, and the group left the holodeck. “This is Lt. Adagio Dazzle, our chief of security,” she explained, gesturing to a yellow-skinned woman with curly orange hair. “Lt. Dazzle, will you accompany our guests to the observation lounge?”

Adagio nodded. “Yes, Commander. Come with me please,” she said, grinning at the three of them like a cat, leading the group through the halls of the Endeavor.

As they walked. the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and analyzed Adagio. “This says you’re human, but with DNA I’ve never seen before... Equestrian siren, apparently. How interesting! Relax, we’re all extremely friendly!”

“I can tell,” Adagio replied, smirking still.

Amy gripped onto the Doctor’s arm. “Doctor, what’s going on? Where are we?”

The Doctor shrugged. “I’m not quite sure yet, Pond. This is all very strange, still piecing it together... wherever we are, one thing’s certain: we’re not definitely where we were, and the situation is changing rapidly.”

“What?” asked Rory.

“I seem to be remembering things that have never happened to me,” explained the Doctor.

Amy looked thunderstruck. “What?!”

“Well, until I got a glimpse of our friend there,” the Doctor continued, pointing at Adagio, “I had never even heard the word “Equestrian” before.”

In no time at all, they had arrived in the observation lounge. “Look at the windows, we’re in space,” said Rory.

Amy nodded. “You see that, Doctor? They have windows in their ship and everything!”

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Hush, Pond, we’re guests here.”

“Ms. Dazzle, report please!” said Gem, getting to her feet.

“Captain, these are the visitors Commander Raven discovered in the holodeck,” said Adagio promptly.

Gem nodded, smiling a little. “I thought they might be. We very seldom receive unannounced visitors in the holodeck, much less ones who park their telephone boxes there.” She stepped forward, adjusting her tunic. “I’m Gemini Shadow, captain of the USS Endeavour. Who might you be?”

The Doctor looked surprised. “Us? Nobody really, just doing a little traveling. This is Amy, and her husband Rory, and I’m the Doctor.” Amy and Rory both said hi.

“Doctor who?” wondered Gem, shaking the Doctor’s hand.

 The Doctor smiled. “Just the Doctor.”

Gem nodded again. “Very well then, Doctor. It’s very nice to meet you. Please, sit down!"

The group made themselves comfortable in various armchairs. Raven showed the visitors how the replicator worked, much to the Doctor's amusement. He ordered himself a bowl of fish fingers and custard and sat beside Gem, talking quietly with her. Gem sipped her tea and thought for a moment. “Do you know, it’s the strangest thing... you remind me very much of my father,” she said finally.

The Doctor blinked. “I do? How?”

Gem smiled. “Well, he sounded exactly like you, for a start... and I mean exactly. If the two of you were put into a room together, I have no doubt it would be like talking to yourself. He dressed the same way too, always in tweed and a bowtie, especially once his time in Starfleet was over."

"What happened to him?" asked the Doctor.

"He passed away almost a year ago," Gem replied, looking slightly sad. "Murdered by the Romulans. I can still talk with his spirit, of course, but it's not quite the same... Could it be that he sent you here? To watch out for me?"

The Doctor shrugged a little. "Hard to say. The universe is big. It's vast and complicated and ridiculous, and sometimes, very rarely, impossible things just happen and we call them miracles, and that's the theory. Nine hundred years, never seen one yet, but this would do me."

Gem smiled at him. "Me too. Welcome aboard, Doctor.”

While Gem and the Doctor talked, Raven and Sunset spoke quietly a few feet away. “Sunset, are you getting anything from them? Deception, intention, anything you can tell us?” Raven asked.

Sunset shook her head. “No attempt to deceive at all, Raven. From his friends I sense a nervousness, but an absolute trust in their companion.”

“And from this Doctor?” Raven continued.

“It’s like nothing I’ve ever sensed before,” said Sunset. “There’s wisdom, much beyond his years, and a sadness. Great sadness, but no ill intent. I’m certain of it. He really is like Orion in that way.”

The calm was broken by an announcement coming from over the intercom. “Bridge to captain, receiving a distress signal, priority one. Audio only,” said Twilight’s voice.

“Put it through, Ms. Sparkle,” Gem said. A second later, a new voice was heard, broken up by static. “...Help us! Massive attack from... the Lassiter is already gone! Repeat, this is command control on Delta IV, requesting...” The message cut out.

Raven turned to face Gem. “The Deltan home world. It’s densely populated, but has no real strategic value. What could this be about?”

Gem shrugged. “I have no idea, Raven.” She tapped her combadge. “Best speed to Delta IV, Miss Blaze?”

“Warp 9 will take us there in approximately 37 minutes, Captain,” Aria responded.

“Very well. Make it so, Miss Blaze,” Gem responded, before turning to the Doctor. “Is this your doing, Doctor? Your arrival is conveniently timed, after all!”

The Doctor shook his head. “Me? I’ve never even heard of Delta IV! Which, considering the fact that I know every planet of every star system, is just a tiny bit disconcerting! As for conveniently timed, that could be my middle name!”

Gem chuckled. “Indeed. Miss Dazzle, keep an eye on our guests until we arrive at Delta IV,” she ordered, rising to her feet and leading the group back to the bridge.

* * *

_“Captain’s log, supplemental: the Endeavour is on its way to the planet Delta IV, which has recently put out a distress signal. They appear to be under attack from an unknown assailant. Additionally, a strange traveler known as the Doctor has materialized aboard. His intentions are good, and it is my personal belief that he could be of help to us.”_

“Approaching the Delta system, Captain,” said Aria from her station, as Gem, Raven, and the others entered the bridge and took their usual places.

“Very nice, very impressive. Roomy. I like the lines, very nice of use of space,” said the Doctor.

Gem smiled. “Thank you, Doctor! I tried to keep to my father’s original design choices as much as possible. This was his ship originally, he passed it on to me when I became a captain.” She turned back to the crew. “Report please, Ms. Sparkle.”

“Sensors indicating a large gathering of vessels in the immediate vicinity of Delta IV,” Twilight reported.

“Large?” Gem asked. “Define large.”

“Still calibrating, ma’am,” Twilight replied. “Now within range for visual sensor transmissions.”

“On screen,” Gem ordered, and a second later a terrible sight appeared. At least a dozen or so Borg ships were there, along with a few other vessels Gem did not recognize.

“The Borg?!” Gem exclaimed.

“The Cybermen?!” exclaimed the Doctor, at the same moment. “We shouldn’t be here, Captain,” said the Doctor quietly.

“I believe you’re right,” Gem agreed, her expression grim.

The Endeavour floated alone among at least 15 enemy vessels, a lone speck of light grey, red, and blue in a sea of evil. “Red alert! Shields up!” Raven barked.

“Adagio, have we been detected?” Gem asked.

Adagio nodded from her station. “Affirmative, Captain. They are moving to intercept, and we are being hailed.”

“On screen, Ms. Dazzle,” Gem said. Up came what was distinctly the interior of a Borg cube, with one drone on one side and a Cyberman on the other. In the middle was another Cyberman with Borg implants attached to his exoskeleton.

“Gemini Shadow, captain of the USS Endeavour, prepare to surrender. You have no means of stopping us. Resistance is futile.” intoned the Cyberman, in an emotionless voice. As he spoke, the Endeavour was rocked by several volleys of weaponry, causing sparks to fly from various places. Gem, Raven, the Doctor, and Adagio held on for dear life.

“We are under attack from multiple ships, Captain,” reported Sonata.

“Shields are down to 75 percent and dropping. We can’t fight that entire fleet,” Emerald added.

“Agreed,” Gem said. “Aria, get us out of here now, best speed.”

 “Already working on it, ma’am,” Aria said, and the Endeavour took off like a bullet.

“Who is that with the Borg?” Raven asked as the enemy vessels shrunk. “We’ve never seen them before.”

The Doctor raised a hand to volunteer. “Those are the Cybermen,” he explained. “Very bad, as bad as your Borg, if not worse.”

“You know them, then?” Gem asked.

The Doctor nodded. “All too well. Unfortunately, for the moment I recommend getting as far away from them as possible until we can work out what their plan is.”

Raven nodded in agreement. “No argument there, sis.”

Gem looked troubled. “I don’t understand, it’s not like the Borg to collaborate with anyone... are they allies? Who was that in the middle chair?”

“Probably a Cyber Controller,” the Doctor ventured. “One of their leaders, only outfitted with Borg technology.”

“Captain, the pursuing ships are gaining on us,” Adagio interrupted. “They will intercept in approximately 17 minutes.”

Gem nodded. “Ladies, buy us some time. Find us some cover. An asteroid field, a gas giant, or a nebula, anything that will confuse their sensors and discourage pursuit.”

“The Paertes nebula is nearby,” Aria said. “Setting a course at high speed.” “Make it so, Ms. Blaze,” ordered Gem.

Aria nodded and turned to her console, guiding the ship into the nebula. “As predicted Captain, the enemy appears to be hesitant to pursue us into the nebula. However, it won’t take long for them to devise a way to force us out.”

“But this will give us some time to figure out our next step,” said Raven, as Gem hummed in agreement.

Gem turned to face the Doctor. “Which brings us to you, our mysterious friend. For someone who claims no knowledge of the situation, you certainly find yourself in the thick of it,” she said, trying to keep her tone light.

The Doctor raised his hands defensively. “Captain, I realize how this must look to you, but you have my word that I have no idea how I came to be here or what the Cybermen are up to. But trust me when I say that my being here, right now, knowing what I know about them, is only going to help you. That’s what I do, it’s all I ever do. I try to help.”

Gem smiled and placed her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Please, calm down. I believe you. Tell us everything you know about these Cybermen and we’ll go from there.”

“Let’s see... ruthless, unrelenting, and devoted to survival through conquest.... With emotion stripped away as cavalierly as they’ve torn the flesh from their bodies,” the Doctor began.

“So they are also a mixture of organic life and mechanics? Do they assimilate other species, as the Borg do?” Gem asked.

“The Cybermen replace their organs with mechanical parts and seek to do the same to others. They call it Cyber-Conversion,” the Doctor continued.

“Is there no reasoning with them?” Gem wondered.

“They will seek either our destruction or forced conversion,” said the Doctor. “Nothing else will satisfy them.”

Gem sighed. “Very like the Borg then... Twilight, do we have any record of these Cybermen?”

Twilight turned to her console. “Very little, Captain. I am scanning the historical database for any incidents with beings that match the Doctor’s description and the visuals from the transmission.” An image appeared, showing a picture of a metal man of similar configuration to what had just been seen.

“What’s that log entry from?” asked Raven.

Twilight’s eyes went wide. “This log entry is from... the Enterprise! The original Constitution-Class model, registry number NCC-1701, commanded by James T. Kirk. While visiting an archaeological site, a small group from the Enterprise encountered some beings referred to in the logs as “Cyber-Men.” Another picture appeared, showing a [man](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-psjrdxf92qQ/UbsslPnMjsI/AAAAAAAAPu8/XFOir4bODvE/s1600/59.jpg) with a ridiculous amount of curly brown hair wearing a hat and a very long patchwork scarf.

The Doctor swayed on his feet, looking ill. “Whoa...” he moaned.

“Are you alright?” Raven asked, reaching out to steady him.

“I’m honestly not sure,” said the Doctor, grabbing a railing for support. Visions filled his head of the original Enterprise crew, the man in the scarf, the described Cybermen. He opened his eyes. “That was unexpected!” he said to Amy, who had come running.

“Doctor?! What happened?” Amy asked.

“Do you require medical assistance?” Gem asked, looking concerned.

The Doctor shook his head. “No no, I’ll be fine... that was me. I was there, I remember that now. Peculiar thing is, I also remember not remembering that...”

“There isn’t any record of you in the log,” Twilight said, looking puzzled.

“The chap with the scarf, that was me,” the Doctor explained. “I just.. looked a little different.”

“How could you have been there?” asked Gem. “That event happened 137 years ago. That would make you more than a hundred years old!”

The Doctor scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Captain. I’m nowhere near 100. If I’m remembering things that should not be, we’re all in even greater danger than I realized.”

“Indeed,” Gem said. “First things first: what is our status, Ms. Dazzle?”

“Scanners show no sign of our pursuers, Captain,” Adagio said. “Perhaps they gave up.”

“That’s not like the Cybermen,” mused the Doctor. “If they gave up on us, it must be in pursuit of something more important.”

“Bigger fish to fry,” Gem agreed. “But let’s take advantage of this respite to attempt to find some answers. And I believe I may know where to start.” She smiled and led them through the ship to a small office on one of the lower decks.

“Now where are we going?” asked Amy.

“If everything you’re telling us is true,” said Gem, “then I have a friend with whom you have much to discuss.”

* * *

Sunset's counselling office was best described as somewhat unorthodox, though effective. It was a warm room that had been magically altered to look like an Equestrian living room, complete with a warm spring day outside the window. Sunset herself sat at a small table, finishing up some paperwork when the door chime got her attention. "Come in!" she called out.

The door slid open and in came Gem, with three figures she didn't recognise. Sunset got to her feet and smiled anyway. "Hello Gem," she said. "It's good to see you! Everything alright?"

Gem nodded. "I'm alright, yes... This is the Doctor, Mrs. Amy Pond, and Mr. Rory Williams, they're here because... Well, the Doctor says he isn't supposed to be here, and we can't figure out why."

Sunset chuckled and warmly shook everyone's hands, "Make yourselves comfortable, and we can talk." Once everyone was settled in chairs and had snacks, she started in on the Doctor. "I assume that's your TARDIS parked below the holodeck, right?" she began. "I assume it's more than just a spacefaring vessel."

There was a pause, but after a few moments the Doctor regained the power of speech long enough to say "Well, yes, it is... A time machine, to be exact. I must admit, you have me at a bit of a loss, Sunset. That doesn't really happen very often." He frowned some, "You seem vaguely familiar... Have we met before?"

Sunset shrugged. "No, but also yes. You see, that's what concerns me. I have a feeling that we know each other, but also that we shouldn't. I don't think you're connected to Orion, even if you sound, dress, and act just like him."

"I know exactly that feeling," said the Doctor. "And that's how you know the TARDIS."

 Sunset nodded. "Just like you've been aware of things you shouldn't be, if I'm not mistaken." She gave him a knowing smile.

"You've been all out of sorts ever since we've got here," commented Amy.

The Doctor nodded. "True enough, Pond. I'm beginning to figure out what's going on with that though, and I don't like it."

"But why do you know these things?" Gem asked Sunset, looking puzzled. "I don't understand."

Sunset sipped her drink. "Well Gem, Dad taught me how to sense things outside the normal flow of time when we were growing up. He knew since before we went to the Academy what I wanted to do in Starfleet, and figured we'd be coming across all kinds of weird time anomalies in our travels, like when we went back to the days of Kirk's Enterprise or that weird distortion from a few weeks later, or that time we met the crew of the Voyager. And since the Doctor here pilots a time machine, I assume that if I've been affected by all this, so has he." She sighed. "I thought the Borg were as bad as it gets, now we have them joining up with these Cybermen. Somehow, the Borg have altered the past to create a new future that would let them join up with the Cybermen as allies, and here we are."

"I thought I stopped them before in the past, with the help of Captain Kirk," added the Doctor, "But apparently I wasn't entirely successful, because now our two universes have been merged together."

"What do they want?" asked Rory. "Why do all this?"

"They want complete domination, Rory," answered the Doctor. "They want to control everything, and they want us all either eliminated or made like them. The Cybermen were a nightmare already, but with the addition of Borg technology and resources... Armageddon, on a universal scale." He turned to Sunset. "Sunset, can you do anything about this? Is it within your power?"

Sunset shrugged. "I can help fight if necessary, we all had magical combat training from our parents, but what about you?"

"Of course I can!" the Doctor announced, clapping his hands together. "Let's get cracking! There's no time to waste! Come along, Ponds!" And he ran off with Amy and Rory in pursuit.

Gem watched them go, chuckling. "He really is like Father," she said, smiling at Sunset. "He shares that same boundless optimism and foal-like excitement."

"Will you ask him about the Doctor the next time we go to Equestria?" Sunset asked.

Gem shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not... Perhaps there are some mysteries better left unsolved."

Gem's combadge beeped. "Captain to the conference room, we have some information of high value to share," said Twilight's voice.

"On my way," Gem replied. "Thanks Sunset, I'll see you later."

"No problem, Gem," Sunset replied. "Good luck." She headed back into her office.

* * *

The group met in the conference room, with Gem, Raven, Twilight, the Doctor, Amy, and Rory all sitting around the table. Twilight spoke: “Our fear had been that the combined Borg-Cyberman fleet was heading to Earth,” she said.

“And that’s not the case?” Raven asked.

“It appears not,” Twilight agreed, adjusting her glasses with a finger. “While the initial flight path did look to be directed toward Earth’s system, the fleet has now abruptly changed course, taking on a nearly opposite heading.”

Gem raised an eyebrow. “Opposite? But why?”

A computer display appeared on the screen, showing a star chart. Twilight rose and went to it. “Insufficient information to make a supposition at this time, Captain. The Cyberman and Borg vessels communicate via some sort of encrypted subspace wavelength that we are as yet unable to access. Long range scans indicate that this planet, Cogen V, was in the midst of being assimilated when the fleet suddenly reversed its course.”

“Have we received word from the Cogenians?” Gem asked. Twilight shook her head. “No, ma’am. All hails remain unanswered.”

Gem nodded. “I see... well, we can’t operate without further information.” She tapped her combadge. “Lieutenant Blaze, set a course for the Cogen system, please. Best possible speed, but do all that you can to see that we’re not detected. Use invisibility spells if you must.”

“Aye, ma’am,” Aria replied.

“In the meantime,” Gem continued, “Commander Raven, prepare an away team.”

“Yes ma’am,” said Raven, as the Doctor stood up. “Captain, we’d like to accompany your team down to the planet,” he said.

Rory looked surprised. “We would?”

“Hush, Rory,” said Amy quickly.

The Doctor ignored this. “It’s imperative that I see for myself what’s happening, and I’m the only one here who has experience with the Cybermen.”

Gem nodded. “I can see the logic in that proposal, Doctor. Be warned that as we’re heading into a dangerous situation, I can’t promise that your friends will be safe.”

“That’s alright Captain, we can guarantee the safety of yours,” said Amy.

The Doctor chuckled. “Just so, Pond.”

Gem turned to Raven. “Any objections, sister?”

Raven sighed. “I’m not thrilled with bringing along civilians, sis, but we may need his insights.”

Gem nodded. “Exactly my thinking. Besides, we can’t exactly say no, he’d go anyway.” She smirked. “It is a family trait, after all.”

* * *

The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Raven, Twilight and Adagio stood on the transporter room platform. “So, does this ship land on the planet or are we taking a ferry down?” asked Rory.

Raven smirked. “Not exactly. Energize.” The six of them were enveloped in blue lights and sparkles. “Marvelous!” said the Doctor.

They materialized a second later on the planet surface. The place looked like a war zone. “That was cool!” said Amy happily. “Hey Doctor, why don’t you have-”

“Watch out!” Rory yelled, diving on top of her as explosions filled the air.

“Scatter!” shouted Raven, and the six dove for cover collectively. “Who the devil is firing on us?” she asked, taking out her phaser.

“Ponds! Call out!” exclaimed the Doctor.

“We’re fine, Doctor!” came Amy’s voice. “Rory spotted it just in time!”

Rory smiled. “That’s another for the list of times I’ve saved you,” he said.

Amy smiled back, “I know. You’re almost level with me saving you!”

Meanwhile, Adagio and Twilight had their blasters aimed at several hovering silver objects. “Targets acquired,” said Adagio quietly.

“On my mark, lieutenant,” said Twilight. “Now!” They fired, causing the silver objects to explode in spectacular fashion. The Doctor joined in, aiming a copper cylinder with a green light near the top at one of the objects. It buzzed, and he exclaimed “Got you!” as the silver craft came crashing down.

Raven came over to inspect the damage. “Sonic screwdriver,” the Doctor explained. “Overrides the wavelength. Once the little devil got close enough, I was able to shut down its systems. This must be a bit of local color, it’s not of Cyberman design and it looks too pretty to be one of the Borg’s.”

“I think you’re right about that, Doctor,” Raven agreed. “The Borg don’t waste a lot of effort on styling. Nice trick with the screwdriver by the way, my sister has something similar.”

“Doctor! Look over here!” shouted Rory. “That’s one of the Borg, right, Commander Raven?” He pointed to a dead drone who was lying on the ground, with sparks flying from his implants.

“It certainly is, Mr. Williams,” said Raven, coming over to look. “Looks like they saw a little more resistance than they expected.”

“I don’t understand, Commander,” began Adagio, looking puzzled. “Based on the data logs we received, the Borg forces ran rampant over Delta. What could have slowed them down here?”

“We have more over here, Commander,” called the Doctor. “Eurgh, they give me the shivers,” Amy commented.

“Commander! Another one!” called Adagio, standing beside a dead-looking Cyberman, who also had sparks flying from him.

Raven frowned. “Cybermen now, too... what exactly went on here, Adagio? What could have taken out both of them? This is far beyond anything the Cogenians are capable of.”

“This was not what I expected, Commander,” Adagio agreed, frowning.

“And not only that, where are all the people?” wondered the Doctor.

“Good question, Doc,” said Raven, turning to Twilight. “Find anything, Twilight?”

Twilight shook her head. “Nothing new. Numerous Borg and Cyberman casualties in evidence, long-range scans indicate no signs of life. Whatever population was previously here has vanished completely.”

“You mean taken,” said the Doctor grimly.

Raven frowned. “I don’t like this. Let’s get the hell out of here. We’re taking the Borg and Cyberman bodies back to the Endeavour, maybe they can give us some answers.” 

“Aye sir,” said Twilight.

“Doctor, do you really want to be fiddling with that?” Rory asked, as the Doctor was currently lifting up the craft he’d crashed. 

 "Oh, I’m taking this back with me,” the Doctor explained. “Who knows what secrets lie inside its chrome-plated cranium!”

“You’re sure that thing is completely deactivated?” asked Raven.

The Doctor smiled. “Trust me, Commander! If there’s one thing I’m good at, it’s gumming up the works!”

“I’m getting a sense of that,” said Raven dryly. “Raven to Endeavour, ready to beam up.”

* * *

In sickbay, Dustin was having the shock of his life. “By Celestia, is that a human brain?” he said, staring at the monitor in disbelief.

“I’m afraid so,” confirmed the Doctor. “They retain some vestige of humanity, but deny it fiercely.”

“And these blast points! How could an enemy have penetrated their personal shielding systems?” Dustin continued.

The Doctor shrugged. “How indeed.”

Emerald tapped her glasses with one glowing finger. “With my glasses, I can detect the specific degradation pattern of the weapon that caused these wounds,” she said to Twilight.

“And?” asked Twilight.

“I’ll say this, it’s familiar,” Emerald replied, trailing off.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gem joined them. “The evidence is undeniable, Captain,” Emerald said. “There was no attack from a third party on the Borg and Cyberman forces on Cogen V.”

“I don’t understand,” Gem said, puzzled. “How?”

“The fragmentation and degradation patterns on the Cyberman’s wounds match precisely with those of Borg cutting beams,” put in Twilight. “And how else could energy weapons have gotten past the Borg shielding unless that technology had been shared?”

“The Borg and the Cybermen were killing each other,” Emerald confirmed.

 “And what about the inhabitants?” asked Raven. “Were they assimilated like the Deltans?”

“I’m afraid I may have some answers for you, Commander,” said the Doctor. “I managed to pick my way through the electronic brain of this sentry drone from the planet, and secured some video from its memory. With your permission, Doctor?”

“Of course,” said Dustin. A few seconds later, grainy video footage of the attack on Delta IV began to play on the screen.

“And there you have it,” said the Doctor, looking sad. “The Borg have been betrayed. For whatever reason, the Cybermen have declared war on the Borg.”

“And the people of Cogen V?” Gem asked, afraid she wouldn't like the answer.

The Doctor’s reply confirmed her fears. “Taken by the Cybermen, no doubt, for conversion. Not as instantaneous as Borg assimilation, but a fate no less horrible.”

“Captain to the Bridge,” came Adagio’s voice. “Long-range sensors show multiple vessels dead ahead.”

“On our way,” Gem replied.

After a quick walk to the bridge, Gem ordered “Let’s see them, Miss Dazzle.” On the screen came several Borg ships, all completely destroyed.

“There are no survivors,” said Twilight. “Based on the extent of the destruction and the mass of wreckage, I would estimate that the majority of the Borg ships we saw earlier were destroyed here, in a battle with the vessels of the Cybermen.”

“Where did they go, Twilight?” Gem asked.

“Warp signatures indicate that some Borg ships retreated from the battle. The Cyberman fleet resumed course toward the Delta quadrant. Toward Borg space, Captain,” Twilight replied.

“I have to say, Captain,” Raven added, “the way the Cybermen have dispatched of the Borg... I don’t want to say I admire it, but... and now it looks as though these Cybermen are determined to take their feud with the Borg all the way back to the Borg homeworld.”

“Either way,” said the Doctor, “The Cybermen are not your friends! You cannot trust them!”

“I agree with you, Doctor,” Gem said, “But considering all the pain, misery, suffering, and slavery the Borg have brought to the Federation, not to mention the untold billions of victims of their assimilation... I am usually a forgiving woman, but... I can’t help but think, “Good riddance.”

“Captain, we are being hailed,” said Adagio. “It’s a subspace communication from the Borg, from one of the surviving ships.”

“Put them through, Miss Dazzle,” Gem ordered.

On the screen, a small group of drones appeared. The leader intoned. “We are the Borg. We seek a truce with you, Regina of Borg. We offer an alliance against our common enemy.”

Gem’s voice turned ice cold. “There is no Regina,” she growled, “And there is no alliance. Cut them off at once, Adagio.”

“Captain, you have to listen to me!” the Doctor said quickly. “The Cybermen won’t stop with the Borg homeworld, we must hear them out!”

Gem shook her head. “As I said, Doctor, there is no Regina, nor will there be a truce. The Borg will receive no assistance from me.” She turned away from the screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first proper introduction to Star Trek came with an 8-issue miniseries IDW Comics published while they still held the Doctor Who license. Titled Assimilation Squared, the story combined the worlds of Who and Trek in a gripping series that manages to, I think, present both shows rather well. There were plans for a DS9-set sequel, but those were scuttled when IDW's Doctor Who license moved to Titan Comics following 2013's anniversary celebrations. Once we started writing New Endeavours, I knew (being a DW fan) I simply HAD to adapt this, and so I did.
> 
> It took a LOT of work, and not all of the comic is adapted, as I wanted to only focus on the parts featuring Gem and her crew, and tell the story from their perspective. So, the sequence with the Doctor, Amy, and Rory in Egypt got cut, as did the scene with the Fourth Doctor, Kirk, and Spock a little later on. I also had to rework some of Picard's dialogue (Gem got most of it) in light of the fact that her relationship with the Doctor would be very different from Picard's, as Gem sees the Doctor as very similar to her father, an in-universe way of me acknowledging Orion's biggest influence.


	4. Assimilation Squared: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the Doctor's advice, Gem chooses to ally with the Borg in order to defeat the Cybermen, who betrayed them. Based upon the crossover comic by Scott and David Tipton.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 81621.7. It has transpired that the two assailants of Delta IV, the Borg and a similar race called the Cybermen, have now begun a civil war of their own. The Borg have tried to initiate a truce with us against them, but I have so far refused to cooperate.”_

The Bridge was tense. The Doctor stood beside Gem in front of the viewscreen, attempting to make her see reason. “Captain, I ask you to reconsider. The Borg may have valuable information for us, we need to hear them out.”

“No, Doctor,” Gem insisted. “You heard me. The Endeavour will not open negotiations with the Borg. Miss Dusk, lay a course for Earth. Lieutenant Dazzle, let Starfleet know that the immediate threat has passed. Tell them we are returning to assist in rescue operations for the planets that were attacked.” Orders given, she stalked off to her ready room and flopped down on one of the couches.

The Doctor followed her in. “The Cybermen will try to convert all of the Borg now, they will only grow stronger and more deadly in their thirst for power. What are your intentions?”

Gem glared at him from where she sat. “I say let the Borg and the Cybermen fight it out. Let them kill each other. If the Cybermen are indeed hoping to strike at the heart of the Borg Collective, I say more power to them. Let’s see the Borg have a taste of their own medicine.” Her door chime rang twice, and she exclaimed, “Oh come in, if you must...”

The door slid open to reveal Sunset. “I hope you’ll forgive my intrusion, Captain,” she said, “But the stakes have never been higher, and I’m afraid that only the Doctor and I may realize it.”

The Doctor nodded. “I was trying to convince your captain here that we should open communications with the Borg and consider their offer of cooperation. We may well need their help against the Cybermen. But she wants nothing to do with the Borg at all!”

Sunset paused, and chose her next words carefully. “Well, Doctor, Gem has some very good reasons to be distrustful of the Borg. Do you mind if I tell him, Captain?”  
  
Gem nodded. “I suppose so.”

Sunset poured everyone a cup of tea and began her story. “Not long ago, the Borg invaded the Federation after a long period of quiet, with the intent of assimilating all its members after facing several devastating losses. They kidnapped Gem in order to assimilate her into their collective and use her against the Federation. The Borg renamed her Regina and intended for her to serve as their queen. As Regina, they forced her to confront her own crew at Wolf 359. Luckily, she was rescued and restored in time, but as you might imagine, this experience has left her with some strong feelings toward the Borg.”

“So I see,” the Doctor said. “Gemini, you have my deepest sympathies... no sentient being should be forced to undergo that sort of enslavement. But let me assure you that the Cybermen are every bit as much of a threat as the Borg. They may be heading toward Borg space now, but trust me, they’ll be back.” He met Gem’s eyes with his own. “Do you trust me, Gemini?”

There was a very long silence as Gem considered the Doctor’s words. Finally, she nodded. “I trust you, Doctor. All I want to know now is this: if the Borg and the Cybermen really are as similar as you say, then why did the Cybermen betray the Borg?”

“I believe that the Cybermen must have somehow convinced the Borg that the two had much in common, and that there would be mutual benefit if the two worked together and eventually merged into one,” Sunset ventured.

“But the sheer ambition of the Cybermen cannot be contained. Once the Borg started to trust the Cybermen as part of an alliance, the Cybermen could not help but revert to their true nature. They must have cracked all the Borg security protocols and overwhelmed them,” added the Doctor.

“Ans now the Cybermen are methodically cyberconverting the entire Borg collective. Acquiring all their resources, consuming and processing all of their archives... now they are heading back to the Borg homeworld to complete the task,” Sunset finished.

The Doctor sighed, “The thought of the Cybermen enhanced by all the resources of the Borg... the degree of unrestrained conquest, it defies imagination. This is bad, Captain. Very bad. Far worse than I realized.”

“The Cybermen won’t stop once they convert the Borg,” Sunset agreed. “They’ll be back, Gem. Back to convert the Federation, Equestria, the entire Alpha Quadrant, this whole galaxy. And they’ll use all they learn from the Borg to do the same thing to other universes too.”  
  
“We have to find a way to stop them before it’s too late,” added the Doctor.

Gem nodded. “Quite right. Let us see what we know for certain.” And she rose, leading the other two back to the bridge. “Miss Blaze, what is the status of the Cyberman fleet?” she asked.

“I’ve confirmed their course, ma’am,” Aria replied, checking her console. “They are heading directly toward Borg space, where we believe the Borg homeworld to be. The Borg have sent some cubes against the Cyberman forces, but they have all been destroyed. The Cyberman fleet is moving at high warp now.”

“Do you see, Captain?” said the Doctor quietly. “It’s all falling into place.”

Gem nodded. “Acknowledged.” She sat down in her command chair and turned to her sister. “Any advice, Commander Raven?”

Raven thought for a moment. “Pursuing an alien fleet when we are inadequately prepared to fight it is tantamount to suicide, Captain, but given the circumstances... I don’t know that we have any other option.”

Gem nodded. “I imagined you might say something like that. Miss Blaze, follow that fleet, maximum warp. Engage.” She tapped her badge. “Commander Wave, what is our weapons status?”

“Photon torpedoes, phasers, and assorted magic-based weapons are ready to go, Gem,” Emerald’s voice responded.

“Very good, Shadow out,” Gem replied, tapping twice. “Miss Dazzle, be prepared to fire all weapons on my command once we arrive. In the meantime...” She looked to the Doctor. “Your box... what exactly does it do, and can we use it to help our cause?”

The Doctor smiled. “We certainly can, Captain. Follow me and I’ll show you.”

* * *

“So, let me see if I have this right,” Gem said, as she stood in the holodeck with the Doctor. “You three travel the universe in a telephone box from ancient Earth?”

The Doctor chuckled. “I wouldn’t call 1960s Earth ancient, Captain, but that’s basically it, yes. Would you like to see inside?”

Gem smiled. “Would I ever.”

The Doctor beamed and snapped his fingers, causing the doors to open of their own accord. Inside was a room that simply looked too big to ever fit inside a box of that size.  
  
“It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And it's mine,” he said, ascending a short flight of stairs to the console. “Well? Anything you want to say, Captain? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all.”

Gem smiled, awed. “It’s... well, it’s gorgeous! Whimsical and fun, bright and happy... and so much bigger on the inside! I love it!” She giggled and clapped her hands excitedly, racing to join the Doctor beside the console. “Just... one question: if you’re a doctor, why does your sign say police?”

“It’s camouflage,” explained the Doctor. “Every time the TARDIS materializes in a new location within the first nanosecond of landing it analyzes its surroundings, calculates a 12-dimensional data map of everything within a thousand mile radius, and determines which outer shell would blend in best with the environment... and then it disguises itself as a police telephone box from 1963.” He looked sheepish.

Gem laughed. “I think it’s beautiful. As beautiful as the Endeavour, I think. How is it bigger on the inside? It’s not magic, I’d be able to tell if it was.”

“Trans-dimensional engineering,” the Doctor said. “So... where to?”

Gem’s smile faded. “Well, so far I know of the Cyberman threat only in the abstract... And I’ll need a full understanding of what we’re up against if we’re to get out of this alive. So... wherever, or perhaps whenever, you feel is best.”

The Doctor nodded. “Fair enough. Geronimo!” He threw a lever, sending the blue box into the time vortex. Inside, Gem’s ears were filled with a particular wheezing and groaning sound. Then, all at once, it stopped. “We’re 50 years in the future, Gemini... want to take a look outside?”

“I suppose,” Gem said, as the Doctor pulled over a monitor and showed a live feed of the planet surface. Gem’s blood turned to ice as she watched cyberconverted ponies marching through the streets of Ponyville. “Your home, Equestria... This is what will happen to it if the Cybermen aren’t stopped,” he said. “Your people fought valiantly, but there was nothing to be done. The Equestrian branch of Starfleet Academy you founded was the last holdout of free species in the galaxy. You’re looking at what’s left of the pony race, marching into the Cybermen’s conversion units. Ponyville is like the rest of Equestria now: merely another nexus from which the Cybermen can strike out and infest more of the galaxy, unless we act to stop it.”  
  
The last thing Gem saw before the Doctor turned off the screen was of her girlhood home transformed into a conversion facility. Tears ran down her cheeks, staining her uniform. She met the Doctor’s eyes. “Take me back to my ship,” she said. “And help us us in any way that you can to defeat this menace once and for all... the Cybermen will not have Equestria. I swear it.”

* * *

_“Captain’s log, supplemental: after much discussion, and a sneak preview of future events courtesy of the Doctor, I have decided to ally with the Borg against our common enemy, the Cybermen. It was far from an easy choice to make, and I admit to being very distrustful of the Borg’s motives even now, but there is nothing else to be done. The stakes are far too high for me to let my past with them impact our shared future.”_

The Endeavour floated in the sky above a desolate rock in space, the planetoid Tau Lee. Blue shimmers filled the air of the surface below as a small away team consisting of Gem, Adagio, Raven, Twilight, and the Doctor beamed down onto the planet.

“Miss Sparkle, report,” Gem ordered.

“No sign of them yet, sir,” Twilight said. “All we can do now is wait.”

“Was this really necessary, Captain?” the Doctor asked.

Gem nodded. “Extremely so, Doctor. The Endeavour is unique even among Starfleet vessels, and to allow the Borg a chance to assimilate her once again... I will not take that risk. I am certain they’ve had time to study our magic and prevent us from using it in the same way we did before. At least on neutral territory, we don’t run any risk of that.”

“I have them now, Captain,” Twilight announced. “A Borg cube has just entered standard orbit, in opposite position from the Endeavour as instructed.” Sure enough, a half dozen drones shimmered into view a few feet away. “And there they are now.”

“Regina of Borg,” intoned the leader. “We have arrived as instructed.”  
“And we’ve come as you asked,” Gem replied coolly. “What do you propose?”

“I am the Conduit. I have been designated to speak for the Collective and serve as the liaison to Regina during these negotiations. The Borg Collective is at risk of falling entirely under the control of the Cybermen. This cannot be allowed. Survival of the Collective is paramount. You will assist us in eradicating the Cybermen.”

“Eradicate?” Raven asked, looking suspicious. “Don’t you mean assimilate?”

“Assimilation of the Cybermen was attempted,” said the Conduit, “But it was not possible. Eradication is required.”

“What guarantee do we have that you will not turn on us the moment you get a chance?” Gem asked.  
  
“The Borg do not guarantee. The Borg do not bargain. The Borg’s primary imperative s to ensure its continued existence. Existence is paramount. Since your continued existence may safeguard ours, no harm will come to you,” said the Conduit.

Gem nodded. “Fair enough. How shall we proceed?”

“I will accompany you to provide all data necessary to eradicate the Cybermen, and to provide continued communication with the Collective.”

Adagio spoke up for the first time. “Unacceptable, Captain! Even a single Borg drone aboard the Endeavour constitutes too great a risk!”

Gem raised a hand for quiet. “Miss Dazzle, under absolutely any other circumstance, I would agree with you. But today is not one of those days. We don’t exactly have another choice.”

“All components required for assimilation have been removed from my systems,” added the Conduit. “The risk of assimilation from my presence will be nil.”

“Confirmed, Captain,” added Twilight. “All the systems and technology necessary to begin the assimilation process are no longer present.”

Gem nodded. “Very good. Conduit, if you will please join us, we’ll beam aboard presently.” She tapped her badge as the Conduit moved to join their group. “Shadow to Endeavour, six to beam up please.” And just like that, they were beamed away.

* * *

“We need to meet immediately to coordinate a plan of action,” said the Conduit, as the group stepped off the platform.

“I agree,” Gem replied. “Shall we go to the briefing room?”

“Briefing rooms are irrelevant,” said the Conduit simply. “Information can be conveyed and exchanged anywhere.”

“A walk, then,” Gem said. “Good exercise at any rate.” And so the six of them left the transporter room and began to wander the corridors of the ship, talking as they went along. “Some answers, first,” Gem began. “What precisely happened to the Borg- Cyberman alliance, Conduit?”

“The Cybermen had made great efforts to cross dimensional space to propose the alliance, impressing the Collective with their technology and their dedication. Both sides recognized in each other common principles and methods. Negotiations were ultimately successful. The combined fleet that recently invaded Federation space was our first joint effort,” said the Conduit.

“What went wrong?” asked the Doctor.

“The first efforts to merge Borg and Cyberman cultures were initially successful,” the Conduit continued. “Both sides, we thought, were interested in a mutual assimilation of the strengths of the other, creating a new Collective of a higher power. Ultimately, that effort of unification failed. Both sides realized that in the deepest reaches of their communal consciousness, each side would seek to ultimately upend and dominate the alliance. Infighting began within elements of the shared cybernetic networks and broke out into physical conflict.” The Conduit turned to face the Doctor. “The trigger for the final betrayal of the Borg Collective by the Cybermen was the detection of a Time Lord. You are the Doctor, the Time Lord.”

“Me?” asked the Doctor in surprise. “What did I have to do with this?”

“As our fleet chased the Endeavour into the nebula, the Cybermen detected on board this ship the Time Lord and his vehicle,” said the Conduit. “The Cybermen were very concerned that the presence of the Time Lord in this universe would introduce a random, powerful element that could disrupt their plans for dominion. Just as tensions within the alliance were reaching a climax, the Cybermen found a weakness in the Borg collective. The Cybermen then gained access to and overwrote the executive library routines in the collective’s core memory. As a result, the Borg have been stripped of most of their higher functions and all decision-making functionality. The collective is currently rendered mostly inert. The Cyber-Controller has securely locked down the Collective through the network nexus on his ship.”

The Doctor nodded. “How devious... just like the Cybermen to do something like that.”

“Now the Cybermen race toward the Borg homeworld to permanently convert the Collective to their will,” the Conduit continued. “From there, they will be able to finalize the conversion of the resources, networks, and drone population of the entire Collective. The Borg will cease to exist, and the Cybermen will be triumphant. The Cybermen were convinced that if they can complete this task before the Time Lord realizes what they have in mind, there will be no stopping them.”

The Doctor sighed, “They may well be right about that. They’ve masked their steps so well that I’ve been a step behind them all along, and I hate being behind on things. And the Cybermen with the full resources of the Borg Collective may well be insurmountable.”  
  
“A question, Conduit,” Twilight broke in. “How are you able to function without those executive routines?”

“I operate as the Conduit only as a final desperate effort on the part of a splinter group from the Collective, undetected by the Cybermen, to piece together and route some spare decision-making and initiative routines from non-essential parts of the Collective’s memory,” the Conduit replied. “These resources are dwindling, however, and my time remaining for independent action and initiative is certainly limited.”

“Can you not recover the Borg executive library from an archive or protected backup?” Twilight asked.

The Conduit shook his head. “The Cybermen were extremely thorough in their efforts. They have systematically destroyed every version of the executive library. But perhaps the Time Lord can help with this.”

“Perhaps indeed,” agreed the Doctor. “I think I see what you’re getting at, Conduit. Captain Gemini, I think I see our plan. We need to catch up with the Cyber-Controller’s ship, free the Borg from Cyberman control by restoring their executive library, and stop the Cybermen from reaching the Borg homeworld.”

Gem nodded. “All well and good, Doctor, but where exactly are you going to find a pristine copy of the Borg executive library?”

“Well, tell me, Captain: does Starfleet have any records of specific coordinates in the past? Specific places where we know a Borg vessel was at a given time?”

Gem nodded and floated over a PADD with her magic, “There are many such entries in our historical records, Doctor. The most recent one being...” She swiped her finger across the screen and paled. “The Second Battle of Wolf 359... on stardate 81032.3.”

“The day you were assimilated,” the Doctor realized. “Of course... well, alright then. We have a plan to help out our Borg friend here, but we still need to figure out some other things.”

“How are we going to catch up with the Cyber-Controller’s ship?” Raven asked. “They have quite a lead on us.”

“Your vessel’s engines are inefficient,” agreed the Conduit. “Borg knowledge can ensure that we catch up with it.”

Raven nodded. “We’ll introduce you to our chief engineer. This’ll be an interesting partnership for Emerald, to say the least. She’ll also make sure that any of your “improvements” don’t have any hidden surprises. And while she’s been doing a lot to improve our weapons systems lately, even our magic-based ones will be no match for that ship’s, and it will undoubtedly have the notoriously effective Borg shields.”

The Doctor nodded approvingly. "There we go, Captain! It seems our new partner is full of ideas!"

Gem nodded, smiling a little herself. "I must admit, I am cautiously optimistic, Doctor. There's only one thing that still concerns me: the Conduit may help us make sure we can defend ourselves against the Borg technology, but what about the Cybermen themselves?"

"They're vulnerable to gold, Captain," the Doctor said, "But we will need a lot of it. Even your replicators might not be enough."

"I have an idea," Gem said, tapping her combadge. "Miss Blaze, set a course for Naia VII again, please. Maximum warp."

"Course laid in, Captain," came Aria's voice.

"Engage," Gem ordered.

* * *

"Wait a minute," said Emerald in disbelief, as Raven and the Conduit came down to Engineering. "We're going to be working with a Borg drone for this? Have you people gone crazy?!"

"We have to do this, Emerald," Raven reminded her. "We can't defeat the Cybermen without the Borg's help. Besides, we've been told that there won't be any risk of assimilation. The Conduit is as safe as they come."

Emerald sighed. "Fine... He'd better not betray us though! I'm still smarting from that whole incident with Milo a couple months ago!" She turned to the Conduit. "Here goes nothing. Make yourself useful, Conduit. We don't have much time.”

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Adagio, Gem, and Sunset beamed down onto the surface of Naia VII. The Doctor looked around, impressed. “Magnificent! What a sight! No wonder you come here so often!”

“This isn’t a leisure stop, Doctor,” Gem reminded him. “Our business here is due to... well, ongoing difficult circumstances regarding the Borg. Capturing and assimilating me has no doubt given them powers never before dreamed, and we need every resource we can get to keep them at bay.”  
  
“Well, regardless, it’s quite a sight to see. Simply marvelous!”

“Lucky that this had been our previous stop before all this began,” Gem said. “And we have precious little of that just now, and certainly less time.”

“I indicated our urgency to the Commander, Captain,” Sunset said. “Someone should be here soon.”

“My apologies, Captain,” came a voice. Lieutenant Ochoa came down to meet them. “I came here as quickly as i could.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Gem said briskly. “I’ll get directly to the point: I’m here on an urgent mission, and executing a priority-one material mandate. We need gold, and in great quantities. What can you do to help us?”

Ochoa thought for a moment. “Well, we have a very small amount in our storage facility, but noting you could not replicate yourself. I take it you need much more than that?”

Gem nodded. “Correct. Much, much more, Lieutenant.”

“Well, Captain, I think you know that gold is one of the embargoed minerals according to our agreement with the Dai-Ai. There’s plenty of gold on this planet, but you’ll have to talk to them about it.”

Gem sighed. “I rather thought you’d say that. Would you summon their leader for us, please? I believe it was Seelos that I spoke with earlier.”

“Certainly,” Ochoa sad, and did so with a small device in her hand.  
“Do they take long to respond?” Sunset asked. “We’re on a bit of a time crunch.”

“Not at all,” Ochoa replied. “In fact, they seem to know when someone has transported down, and will often come by to investigate or make greetings. Often I’m surprised at how quickly they-”

She broke off as Seelos surfaced from the water below and ascended a metal ladder to join the others. “Hello again, Captain Shadow,” he said.

Gem nodded in greeting. “It’s good to see you again. Please let me introduce to you my ship’s counselor, Sunset Shimmer, and our companion, the Doctor. Seelos, I’ve come to ask a favor of you...” And she explained the current situation.

“Captain Shadow, I can scarcely believe what you are asking of my people,” Seelos said, once Gem had finished talking. “You understand that the monetary system of my people is entirely linked to the gold standard, do you not? Do you realize the hardships this would create? The potential for economic catastrophe?!”

“We do, Seelos,” Sunset broke in. “But we need you to understand that we would never ask something like this if the cause were not so important. And the states are so high.”

“My people have already provided the Federation with so many resources from our planet, Captain,” Seelos continued. “And while I very much appreciate the potential threat you have described to me, I don’t see how I can possibly ask my people to make this sort of sacrifice.”

“Seelos, we will make every effort to compensate your people for your losses,” Gem said, “But the facts are plain: if the Cybermen are allowed to continue with their present scheme unabated, every populated world in this galaxy is a target for conversion, and that includes your race. I hardly think the Cybermen will care about your economy when they come crashing down on your doorstep, ready to strip your world and turn your people into them.”

Before Seelos could reply, the Doctor broke in. “Seelos, I think I understand the situation you’re in here. Yours is a small society compared to the Federation, and you did not agree to this initial alliance lightly, as I’ve been told. I could tell you that you should help us for strategic advantage. I could explain to you how helping us now would give you enormous,” he paused to open his arms widely, “leverage in future negotiations with the Federation, and that would be true. Or I could tell you how helping us now would help you and your people in the long run. I know that your people faced some hard times before the Federation came here, and now you could earn the heartfelt gratitude of thousands of worlds. And I could suggest that you personally could benefit politically from helping us, raising your stature here and across the galaxy, and that would be true. Or I could tell you that helping us would ensure the safety of countless worlds, beings who would otherwise be lost or enslaved, converted into souls automatons without free will or the prospect of happiness, and that would also be true. What say you?”

After a long pause, Seelos finally spoke. “Very well, Captain Shadow, and Doctor. We shall assist you.”

* * *

“We should accompany you, Doctor,” Gem said, as she, Raven, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor returned to the holodeck.

“Agreed. The Second Battle of Wolf 359 was a volatile, brutal encounter, Doctor. You won’t know what you’re going to be facing,” added Raven.

“Besides, who better to fight off Regina than me?” Gem said.

The Doctor shook his head, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS as Amy and Rory entered behind him. “Absolutely not, Captain. Crossing your own timeline is more than a bad idea, it’s the mother of all bad ideas! It’s the bad idea that bad ideas have when they’re not thinking straight! Could crack the whole of space and time right down the middle! Again!” Then he smiled, and straightened his bowtie in a gesture both girls knew very well. “Trust me, I’ll be right back.” He closed the door and the ship slowly dematerialized in a gust of wind, making its usual racket.

Raven chuckled. “Do you trust him yet, Gem?” she asked.

Gem nodded. “I do, sister. He’s as close to Father as you and I are ever going to get, now.”

* * *

The air in the console room was thick with tension. The Doctor bustled around the console, flipping switches and pushing buttons with his usual hustle and bustle. As the TARDIS took off, he glanced at Amy’s face and sighed. “What is it, Pond? You’ve got that scrunched up ‘I have a bone to pick with the Doctor even though it always turns out he knows what he's doing and maybe I shouldn’t bother him’ expression on!”

“You lied to Captain Shadow!” Amy said fiercely. “That whole business about no crossing your own timelines, it’s a load of rubbish!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Rory agreed. “You’ve done it plenty of times! There was that time at the museum when you got shot by a Dalek, that time you let River watch herself shoot you in Utah... you even let that Sardick character to meet his younger self on our honeymoon!”

“Yes, Rory, and I had very good reasons for doing all those things,” the Doctor said, frowning. “I’m making an exception this time because... well, if Borg assimilation is anything like Cyberman conversion, it’s not something somebody should have to live through twice. Captain Gemini is a good woman... I couldn’t do that to her. Once was tragedy enough.” As he spoke, the TARDIS landed somewhere in the depths of the Borg cube.

The trio stepped out and looked around. “It’s warm... and it smells funny,” Amy commented.

“Yeah, like ozone. Or an air filter,” agreed Rory.

The Doctor nodded. “Not the most inviting of surroundings, are they? Let’s get what we came for and make our departure, shall we?”

“The quicker the better,” said Rory, and they headed deeper into the depths of the cube.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Amy asked, as several minutes passed without incident.

“Of course I do, Pond,” said the Doctor. “Mostly. Luckily, that purple girl in the glasses gave me one of these to help with the directions.” He held up a tricoder. “Clunky, but reliable.”

“Ack!” Amy shrieked, as she came face to face with a sleeping drone.

“Amy!” exclaimed the Doctor and Rory together, pulling her away from the drone.

“It’s like they don’t even realize we’re here,” Amy gasped.

The Doctor nodded. “As long as we don’t interfere with them, yes... we’re beneath their notice. Come along, Ponds! If I’m reading this correctly, we should be getting close!”

They headed toward the center of the cube, where Rory found something surprising. “Doctor! Take a look in here!” The other two rushed over and crouched behind a wall, peeking over the other side.

“Is that...” Rory wondered. “It can’t be,” Amy whispered.

“I’m afraid so,” the Doctor confirmed. “It’s Captain Gemini, herself enslaved to the Collective... The Borg renamed her Regina and intended for her to act as an emissary between the Borg and her people, but she was freed by her crew before anything else could happen. Even so... the memory of what the Borg will force Gem to do as Regina will torment her forever. No wonder she didn’t want to ally with them at first...” They watched as Regina surveyed a battle between another cube and the Endeavour, her face impassive. “As long as we don’t interfere, we should go unnoticed.”  
  
That was the moment Regina turned to face them, causing the red laser in her eyepiece to shine on the Doctor’s forehead. “Well. well, well... what have we here?” she asked, in a cold voice. “Wanderers in the fourth dimension? I don’t recall seeing you before, but even so...” She smiled darkly. “You will all be assimilated. Resistance is futile.”

The Doctor gulped and grabbed his companions’ hands. “When I say run, run!”

Regina advanced on them, raising a hand. It was covered in black goo containing assimilation tubules. “Doctor!” shrieked Amy.

“Run!” the Doctor yelled, and he spun, taking off at a run through the cube’s cavernous corridors. After a short while, the time travelers reached the Collective’s nerve center. “Hold up, this is it!” the Doctor announced. “Keep an eye out, Ponds! Meddling with this particular panel may well be enough to make us a threat, and I’d like to avoid that for a number of reasons!”

“Nothing so far, Doctor,” Rory reported.

The Doctor nodded. “Good, good. Sorry for the delay, but it’s not exactly a piece of cake finding the Borg executive library in here among the countless files needed to run this monstrosity... not to mention the security protocols...” After a few tense minutes, he nodded. “I’ve got them! Copying the executive routines now!”

Rory sighed. “Finally... whatever you do, don’t let them know what you’re doing.”

“Now Rory, you know how careful I am about this sort of thing,” the Doctor grumbled. There was a beep, and he smiled. “Okay! I think we’re done here. Let’s go.”

“Attention, drones,” came Regina’s voice from seemingly everywhere. “This is your Queen speaking. Please round up the three intruders currently running through the ship and have them brought to me for assimilation. Repeat: the intruders are to be captured and brought to me for assimilation.”

Rory sighed. “That’s just great... what do we do now?”

“Run again!” shouted the Doctor, and they tore through the cube as fast as they could, jumping, leaping, and avoiding contact with any drones they came across. Once safely inside the TARDIS, they relaxed.

“You said there was a battle going on out there, Doctor,” said Amy. “Why can’t we do something?”

“Because it’s the past, Amy,” the Doctor said. “The battle is fixed, it can’t be changed. Secondly, even if I could somehow intervene and prevent the battle, how can I possibly know the outcome would be good? There’s too much risk involved! We have our own catastrophe to prevent, and I can’t let anything get in the way of that. With luck, what we have here will restore the Borg and stop the Cybermen.” He pulled the lever, and they were off.

Raven chuckled. “Do you trust him yet, Gem?” she asked.

Gem nodded. “I do, sister. He’s as close to Father as you and I are ever going to get, now.”

Raven nodded, and squeezed Gem’s hand tight. “I understand.”

Then they watched as the box re-appeared and the trio stepped out, the Doctor gesturing grandly. “The mission was a resounding success!” he exclaimed, beaming.

Raven smiled wryly. “I never thought I’d see the day when I’d be happy to hear that we can help out the Borg,” she said.

Gem smiled too. “Well done, Doctor! Let’s check in with Commander Wave’s progress on getting us to the Cyberman fleet in time to put it to use.”

* * *

Down in Engineering, Gem arrived with her entourage. “Good news, Commander!” she announced, as Emerald turned down the music with a wave of her fingers. “The Doctor has acquired the Borg executive routines, we’ll be able to restore the Borg Collective.”

Emerald nodded. “That’s good to know, Gem, but I’m afraid it might not be of any use. I’ve got bad news for you. With the help of the Conduit here, I’ve gotten every last but of efficiency out of the old girl’s engines, well past anything we’ve ever achieved before. We’ve done everything we can, but in every simulation, it’s just out enough. They have too much of a lead, and we can’t catch up.”

Raven sighed. “Then we’ve lost. If we can’t stop or slow down that ship, there’s no way we can reactivate the Borg Collective before the Cybermen arrive at the Borg homeworld.”

“Emerald, do you have any other options?” Gem asked, looking worried.

Emerald shook her head. “Sorry Gem, we’re up against the laws of physics here. That Cybership is just too far ahead of us and moving too quickly for the Endeavour to catch it in time.”

Gem sighed heavily and turned to the Doctor. “Any ideas?”

The Doctor smiled. “The TARDIS is fast, far faster than the Endeavour. We won’t break the laws of physics, just bend them a little. We can take a small group of us into the TARDIS, catch the Cybership, and sabotage! We’ll find a way to disable the engine so the Endeavour can catch them! Then we’ll access the Cyberman computers to copy the Borg executive code back into the Collective!”

Gem smiled and hugged the Doctor tight, “That plan sounds completely insane and ridiculous, but it just might work! Let’s get started!” She tapped her badge. “Miss Dazzle, assemble a security team and meet us in Weapons Room 3. I want full tactical gear prepared for our incursion into the Cybermen’s vessel.”

“On our way, Captain,” came Adagio’s voice.

“You wanted to do this all along, didn’t you?” Amy asked with a knowing smirk, as the group departed.

The Doctor nodded. “You know me, Pond, always best to be prepared. The Endeavour is a fine ship, but if we’re flying into the abyss I know what ship I want beneath my feet.”

Adagio stood with a small security team, going over some new weapons. “These weapons have been modified according to our own records from previous encounters with the Borg, as well as the data provided by the Conduit regarding the Cybermen’s adoption of Borg technology,” she said, holding the gun up so the others could see. “They should provide us with the most effective and longest-lasting efficiency against the enemy.”

“Thank you, Commander,” Gem said, as she and Raven entered the room.

Raven spoke next. “I’d like to renew my objection to your leading the strike team, Captain. The potential for-”

Gem raised a hand for quiet again, “The matter is settled, sister. The decision to cooperate with the Borg was mine alone, and I will not have you or anyone else facing the responsibly for the ramifications of my decision. Is that understood?”

Raven nodded and sighed resignedly. “Yes, Captain...”

Adagio continued. “The operation of the Type 3 phaser rifle is simple, but still requires care and focus. Just below the rear handgrip is-”

“No, no, no, absolutely not!” the Doctor interrupted. “No guns!”

“Going into this mission unarmed is tantamount to suicide,” Adagio shot back.

The Doctor wasn’t hearing it. “Guns make you stupid, we’ll get along just fine without them thank you very much!”

The strike team, consisting of Adagio, Twilight, the Conduit, Lieutenant K’bleh, and an assortment of others. “Right this way, if you please, ladies and gentlemen!” the Doctor announced.

Gem gave some last orders to Raven. “Follow at all speed, sister, but be prepared to return and marshal more of Starfleet’s forces should you lose contact with us.”

“Aye, ma’am,” Raven said, and the two hugged briefly, then Gem turned to join the others.

Adagio’s jaw dropped once she saw the inside. “What trickery is this?!”

“Most remarkable,” agreed Twilight.  
  
“Yes yes, bigger on the inside, how can this be, let’s skip ahead, shall we? Much to do!” The Doctor bounded forward to the console and ran around it, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

As he did so, Twilight spoke again: “Am I to assume that the vessel somehow makes use of dimensional shifting so as to crate an exponentially larger interior? Most efficient, Doctor.”

The Doctor smiled. “Spot on, Commander Sparkle! A genuine pleasure to have someone aboard who’s so quick on the uptake! Let’s be on our way, we have some time to make up!”

* * *

The TARDIS landed somewhere in the depths of the Cybership, and the assault team stepped out. “This looks like the place,” said the Doctor.

“So you say,” said Adagio, following along behind. “But how haven’t we been detected yet?”

The Doctor smiled at her. “You’d be surprised how sneaky the old girl can be, Miss Dazzle! Most of the time we’re in and out of places before anyone knows we’re-”

Above them, alarms went off as a voice shouted “INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!”

The Doctor sighed. “Here... Nevermind.”

“We’ll split up,” Gem says. “Doctor, Conduit, Miss Sparkle, you’re with me. Miss Dazzle will lead the strike force and Mr. and Mrs. Williams will go with them. Miss Dazzle, lead your team to Engineering and find a way to slow this ship down. We’ll rendezvous at the bridge.”

“Understood,” Adagio said, just as a group of Cybermen appeared and shot at everyone.

“This way!” Twilight exclaimed, leading her group down one corridor while the strike team ran down another. “We can take an alternate route!”

“Shadow to Dazzle, report!” Gem said to her badge.

“Everyone here is unharmed, Captain, and you?” asked Adagio.

“We’re fine,” Gem replied. “See you in a few minutes. Shadow out.” She glanced at the Doctor. “So much for the element of surprise!”  
  
“Not to worry Captain, I’ve been in tougher spots than this!” the Doctor said.

The door ahead of them began to close. Gem sighed. “Damn it, they’re cutting us off! Miss Sparkle, do we have an alternate route?”

“That may not be necessary, Captain,” Twilight said, and her hands began to glow a deep magenta. She clapped them once, sending out a shockwave that blew the door out and into the wall in front with a loud “CLANG” noise.

Gem smiled. “Excellent work, Twilight. Come along, all of you!” She took the lead, jumping through the doorway and down another hall.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Doctor’s companions and Adagio peered around a corner. “I don’t see anyone,” said Amy slowly.

“I don’t like it,” said Adagio. “It feels like a trap.”

“If this is the way to the engines,” said Rory, stepping out in front, “there’s nothing else for it, then-” He was then shot at by a Cyberman, but Adagio pulled him back just in time.

A group of Cybermen, armed with Borg technology, marched down the hall toward the strike team. Adagio readied her rifle and fired as the other members of the group did so too, sending the whole lot of Cybermen crashing to the floor in a shower of sparks.

Adagio handed the married couple a pair of phasers. “Take these, you two. They’re calibrated to match our rifles.”

“But you heard the Doctor-” Amy began.

Adagio shook her head. “The Doctor isn’t here, and stupidity is an empty hand. Gem used to be just like him, never carrying a phaser unless she absolutely needed to, but today she never leaves the ship without one. I have no problem protecting you, but would you rather not protect yourselves?”

The two exchanged a look, then took the phasers. “We take the next door at my signal,” Adagio announced. This led them to the engine room, where they found a veritable armada of Borg-Cybermen.

Adagio’s jaw dropped again, horrorstruck. “Sea spray...” she whispered.

“There sure is a lot of them,” Rory agreed.  
  
“Our goal is to sabotage the engines,” Adagio said, once she had recovered. “We need to slow down or stop this ship, no matter what it takes.”

“So now what do we do?” Rory asked.

“We need to get in there in sufficient numbers to do significant damage,” Adagio replied. “When I give the word, the strike team will rush in. Focus your fire on the primary control circuitry around the main drive. As soon as the engines stop and we drop out out of warp, back off and we’ll retreat and fight them back here. We’ll have better positioning along this narrow corridor.” She pointed to Amy and Rory. “You two will need to provide covering fire for the rest of us. Keep out of their line of sight, and shoot as many Cybermen as you can. Keep them from targeting us while we do what we need to.”

“All right,” said Amy.

“We’re not trained marksmen, but we’ll do our best,” said Rory.

Adagio smiled grimly. “You’ll do fine. Is everyone ready?”

“Today is a good day to die,” Lieutenant K’bleh said, as everyone else nodded.

“NOW!” Adagio roared, and the four officers dove out of their hiding place, firing at as many enemies as they could.

“Emergency! Stop the intruders!” shouted a Cyberman, who then reached around and grabbed a man by his neck.

Lieutenant K’bleh was relentless. She aimed her phaser right at the control circuitry, causing it to explode. The lights went out, and a Cyberman shouted “Warning! Engines are offline!”

The four security officers headed back to their hiding place. “Come quickly, we should join up with the captain now,” Adagio barked, and the six of them ran off.

* * *

“By Celestia...” Gem gasped, once she saw the swarm.

“Look at all those Cybermen, enhanced by Borg technology I see... You can be sure they are planning all sorts of mischief.”

“But how are we going to get to the bridge?” Twilight asked. “They’re between us and it, and I don’t see how three people and a Borg drone can manage it.” As she spoke, the ship rumbled and a hundred voices all began shouting at once: “WARNING! DANGER! INTRUDERS DETECTED! SABOTAGE! DELETE! DELETE!”  
  
A small group of Cybermen noticed the foursome. “SEIZE THEM, DANGER!” they intoned, grabbing Gem and Twilight while another snatched the Conduit. That one looked at the Doctor. “You are the Time Lord. We will take you to the Cyber-Controller,” it said.

“Don’t make me use this,” warned the Doctor, taking out his sonic screwdriver.

The Cyberman holding Gem said, “You are behind the sabotage of our vessel. Punishment will be swift. Prepare yourself to be upgraded.”

Gem turned and glared at the metal man holding her. “I’ve already done that,” she snarled. “And I would sooner die than let it happen again!” She fired several short bursts of magic at the Cyberman holding the Conduit, “Release him at once!”

The ship rumbled again as another Cyberman shouted, “ALERT! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!” The air was filled with a fine gold mist. Gem quickly cast a shield spell around the group, shielding them.

Gem’s badge beeped. “Wave to Captain, we’ve given that ship a thorough dose of the gold-infused particle beam we came up with. It should have permeated every open space in that hull with a fine gold mist,” said Emerald’s voice. “What do you think?”

“It’s working perfectly, Emerald,” Gem replied. “Excellent work!”

“And according to plan, we’re going to beat a hasty retreat now because the rest of the fleet is closing in, and they don’t look happy to see us,” said Raven’s voice.

“Acknowledged, sister. By all means, get out of here!” Gem barks, and she cuts the link.

“Your chief engineer is quite useful, Captain,” the Doctor commented, as the group move through the room toward the bridge. “She came through just in time with the golden beam.”

Gem smiled proudly. “That’s my crew, Doctor. The finest group of officers in this and any universe.”

“Just remember that the Cyber-Controller might not be as affected,” the Doctor warned. “And here we are now...” The doors slid open, revealing a large Cyberman seated in a chair with Borg technology covering his face. Just visible through a transparent window was his brain.

“You may as well come in, Doctor. Your arrival was no surprise,” he boomed.

“You Cybermen never change,” the Doctor said, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket as he led the group into the room. “Same old elaborate plans that never quite work out!”  
  
“The arrogance of the Time Lords! Once again you have made things difficult for us. But your sabotage will not stop us this time. We have devoted enormous resources to this mission,” said the Controller. “Once we discovered the Borg, we spared no effort or expense, crossing time and dimensions in an effort to win them over and ultimately betray them. When we were ready, we struck deep into their consciousness and removed their will to resist us. I knew the one random element in my plan was you, Time Lord. I did everything I could to keep you in the dark.”

“You nearly succeeded,” replied the Doctor. “But I figured it out, just as I always do!”

“It matters not. Once we have finished Cyber-converting the Borg and this entire universe, we’re going back. We’re going back to enslave our universe as well!” said the Controller.

“I don’t think so, your ship’s already disabled,” the Doctor pointed out.

“Our countless defeats at your hands are finally over!” shouted the Controller. “There’s nothing you can do this time, you’ve walked right into my hands!”

“I keep expecting him to begin laughing manically,” Gem whispered to Twilight.

The Controller ignored this. “I will do what my predecessors could not: I will put an end to you, Doctor, and the Cybermen will never be troubled by you again!” He rose from his chair as the wires holding him there snapped away.

“Doctor?” Gem asked, as the Controller stood tall. He was easily the tallest figure in the room.

“Hold steady, Captain,” the Doctor warned. “This is your last chance, Controller! Surrender now!”

“DIE, TIME LORD!” shouted the Controller, leaping at the Doctor.

“Now, Twilight!” Gem yelled, and the two women grabbed each others’ hands, combining their magic and freezing the Controller into a tomb of ice. He fell with a crash, and Gem traced a circle around the green sphere in his chest and removed it, causing sparks.

The Doctor turned to the Conduit. “You were most aptly named, my friend. With your help, we’ll restore the Collective. The information will flow through you, into the Controller, and outward through the Cybermen’s own network to all Cyber-controlled drones, ships, and facilities.” He took out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button, holding it against the Conduit’s implants. “One more minute, and... there we go! All restored!”  
  
A great rumble shook the ship. “What was that?!” asked Gem, as she and Twilight recovered from their magical burst.

“This vessel and all Cybermen vessels linked through its cyber-web have been set to self-destruct,” said the Conduit. “The Cybermen must not be allowed to threaten the Borg.”

“What?! You can’t, that’s genocide!” shouted the Doctor in alarm.

“Nothing to be done about it, Doctor!” Gem said. “Conduit, how long have we got?”

“Full program execution in 285 seconds,” said the Conduit promptly.

Gem tapped her badge. “Adagio, this ship is going to self destruct! Meet us back at the TARDIS immediately! You have less than five minutes!” And they ran like hell toward the tall blue box. Once everyone was assembled, the Doctor snapped the doors open and everyone hurried inside. The box disappeared just as the ship exploded in a burst of fire and an enormous BOOM, sending debris flying everywhere.

“And there it is,” said the Doctor grimly, surveying the explosion on a monitor.

“I’m not going to grieve, Doctor,” Gem said. “You saw the worlds they ravaged... good riddance, I think.” She turned to the Conduit, only to find him sitting down. Gem realized the room was bathed in a sickly green glow, and Borg mechanics now filled the room and the console. “What’s this?” she and the Doctor asked at once.

“Resistance is futile. All will be assimilated,” said the Conduit helpfully.

“But how?!” Gem shouted. “I thought you couldn’t do that! You even said so!”

“I was speaking in reference to organic components,” said the Conduit. “This vessel not organic. The Borg Collective must have this technology. With it, all time periods can be assimilated, and the Borg will extend to all worlds, all time. All that is will be and will always have been Borg.”

“Like hell it will,” Twilight shouted, throwing a panel open on the console. Golden light flowed into her body, making her eyes glow bright yellow.

“Twilight!” shouted Gem. “What in Luna’s name are you doing?!”

“My ship is alive, Gem,” the Doctor said quickly. “And she’s retreating from the Borg’s assaults into Twilight! I only hope she can contain it!”  
  
“We cannot allow this,” said Twilight, her hands glowing gold mixed with magenta. She reached out with one hand and tore the Conduit from the console in a shower of sparks, sending him to the floor.

“Williams, now!” shouted Lieutenant K’bleh, as she and Adagio grabbed the Conduit tight. Rory opened the doors, and together K’bleh and Adagio tossed the Conduit into the time vortex, whereupon he was struck by a stray lightning bolt.

The gold light left Twilight’s eyes as the spirit of the TARDIS returned to its true place, and the warm orange light returned. Gem and Adagio hugged the purple girl tight.

“Twilight! You’re okay!” Gem said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Twilight nodded. “She... the TARDIS.... she was careful not to hurt me.”

“That’s good,” Adagio said with a smile. “Now... please, never do anything like that ever again. I was afraid I was going to lose you.”

Gem turned to the Doctor. “Speaking of your ship, how is she?”

“Only minor damage,” the Doctor said happily. “I’ll have us back on the Endeavour in no time!”

Gem smiled. “Good. I only ask: when you leave us, will we remember your visit?”

“I’d say yes or no,” the Doctor replied. “With the Cybermen destroyed, all changes they’ve made to your history will have already unwound themselves. I think that if you checked your computer banks, you would find no record of my encounter with Captain James T. Kirk. But as for the events we ourselves have experienced... those memories are ours to keep, for good and ill.”

Gem nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Now... shall we go home?”

The Doctor smiled, and the two of them threw the lever together, and said “Geronimo!” in unison.

* * *

Back on the holodeck, Gem and Raven had come to see the Doctor and his companions off. Gem smiled warmly. “Thank you for your assistance, Doctor, Amy, Rory. It was an absolute pleasure meeting all of you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Captain Gemini,” the Doctor replied, straightening his bowtie. “Too bad you can’t come with us, you’d make a great companion.”

Gem chuckled. “Maybe so, but even if I could, I’d still say no. This ship, and this crew, need me more. However...” She reached into her pocket and took out a dusty, rusted com badge from the early 2370s. “This was my father’s... I’ve kept it with me ever since his death, to remember him by. I give it to you so that you have something to remember us by.”

The Doctor placed the com badge into his own pocket. “Thank you, Captain... I’ll treasure it always.” He smiled, then turned to his companions. “Ready to go home?”

Amy nodded. “Definitely. Bye, Captain Shadow!” She waved.

Gem waved back. “Goodbye, Miss Pond! Safe travels! Oh, and Doctor... one last thing.” She placed a kiss on his cheek, making him look shocked. “Now, off with you!”

“So long, Captain,” the Doctor said, once he’d recovered. Then he disappeared into his ship, and shortly after, the ship itself disappeared.

As the roar of the box’s engines faded away, Gem turned to her sister. “I do believe a cup of tea is in order... wouldn’t you say, Raven?”

Raven laughed. “Oh yeah, you bet.”

* * *

Sometime later, Gem stood in her ready room, watching the star field drift past her window with a cup of tea in her hands. _“Captain’s log, stardate 81622.4. The Doctor has departed our universe for his own, leaving me with some rather curious realizations. During our short time together, I learned a lot about myself. I learned that I still pine for my departed father, and meeting someone who reminded me so much of him has been... cathartic, I suppose. It would be foolish to suggest that they are the same... but in all I experienced today, it felt a little like I was fighting alongside him, one last time."_

_"As for the Borg... I will never be able to forgive their attempted assimilation of me, but I realize now that if it was not for the Conduit’s assistance, the vision of a cyber- converted Ponyville I saw would have become reality. For once, the Borg ceased to be villains, and became heroes, of sorts. Whether they or the Federation acknowledge it or not, we owe the Borg a note of thanks. They saved not only our lives, but the lives of the many peoples they have yet to assimilate. That they left their improvements to our ship behind is another story, but given Emerald has yet to reset things to how they were, I believe they’ll be in for quite a surprise when we do meet again.”_

_“And finally, there is the matter of the Doctor... I know not what his universe is like, or even if there is a Federation... but there is no doubt in my mind that he is a man of integrity. Trouble may follow him wherever he goes, but as long as he keeps fighting the good fight, that is all that really matters. As the Vulcans say, may he live long and prosper.”_


	5. Revenge of the Imperials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mirror Universe incarnation of Gem returns with a plan to assassinate her Prime counterpart and use the Endeavour as a stepping stone to becoming the Federation's first Empress. However, Mirror Dustin, exhausted with his years of living as a slave, flees to the Prime universe and works with Gem Prime to undermine his former mistress' plans.

_"Captain's log, Stardate 81685.3. I, Captain Gemini Shadow of the ISS Endeavor and the finest officer that the Equestrian Solar Empire has ever produced, am about to embark upon a brand new mission: using a newly-developed dimensional ripper, I will cross into the universe I accidentally discovered last year and use it as a launching point for a new chapter of conquest. The Federation is about to see its last sunrise."_

On the bridge, Gem addresses the rest of the ship: "Attention, all crew members! This vessel will be under the command of Commander Shadow until I return from my mission! She will not hesitate to apply my usual punishments to any crew members who misbehave. Anyone who dares to dissent will be murdered, either by her hand or my own upon my return. Until then, you are to go about your duties as normal. Farewell."

She takes the device in one hand and her blaster in the other, then salutes her crew. "That goes for you all, too. I make no exceptions, even for family." Then she turns and disappears into her ready room, activating the device with a glimmer of magic.

* * *

_"Captain's log, stardate 81685.3. The USS Endeavor has just departed drydock at Starbase 185 following a trans-dimensional encounter described in previous mission reports, beginning with stardate 81618.8. We now move on to our next assignment."_

As she finishes recording the log entry, a shimmering light similar to that of a transporter fills the room, and Gem is astonished to see the flamboyant form of her mirror self materialise in her quarters. Thinking quickly, she reaches for her magic screwdriver. "Freeze, stay exactly where you are! I'm armed!"

Mirror Gem smirks darkly. "All alone, without any of your precious little "friends" to help you... This should be child's play." She takes out a knife and sticks it into Gem Prime's chest, near her heart. She collapses, her screwdriver falling to the floor, and lays still. Laughing softly, Mirror Gem crushes the magic screwdriver beneath her boots, then swaps her uniform for that of her counterpart's. That done, she steps into the corridor, heading toward the turbolift.

The bridge is populated not with Equestrians, but with the backup "night shift" crew. K’bleh stood at Tactical, while T’paz the Vulcan took up Twilight’s usual spot. The woman in the center seat looks up in surprise. "Captain Shadow?" she asks. "But you aren't supposed to come on duty until 0800 hours, and it's 0230 now!"

"I couldn't sleep," Mirror Gem lies. "On your feet, Miss Smith. You are relieved."

Miss Smith nods. "Certainly, ma'am," she says, getting up and heading to her usual station. 

* * *

Down in sickbay, a beeping noise begins from somewhere to Dustin's left. It's a quiet sound, but Dustin knows what it means, he and Gem installed it after her abduction by the Cardassians.  
  
"Sir?" says one of the medics. "The captain's signal?"

Dustin is already running to the turbo lift as fast as he can. He has a bad feeling about this one.

* * *

Gem lies naked on the floor of her quarters, staring blankly at the ceiling. She can barely move, and is only dimly aware of the pool of blood that is getting larger and larger by the moment. "Captain's log... Supplemental... I appear to have been stabbed by my Mirror universe counterpart... A most distressing situation." The room around her begins to darken. "Do I go now to the realm of the dead, where my father and mother now lie? I can just hear their voices... Calling to me... There's a light... Could it be my father's magic?" Her eyelids begin to droop. "Can't breathe.. Can't think... Can't do anything... My crew will have to... Fend for themselves... I feel sorry.... About leaving them..."

Her eyes drift shut, and her breathing slows more, to a near stop.

* * *

Materializing in the trauma room in Sickbay, Dustin is greeted with surprised gasps at seeing Gem in a state of near-death. “Enough gawking, people, we have work to do! Prepare ten units of whole blood and five units of blood plasma, stat! Doctor Simmons, you’re my backup, prepare for emergency thoracic surgery!” The medical team springs into action, enclosing her in the sterile ‘clamshell’ surgical field generator.

A nurse intubates Gem while another studies the biometric readouts. “Pulse is practically nonexistent ... respiration returning to normal with ventilation...” She adjusts the cortical stimulators.

Dustin focuses a laser scalpel near the knife wound and widens it. “Dammit. Whoever did this nicked her superior vena cava. She’s practically empty, start infusing the plasma, let’s get her volume up.” He takes a suturing device and focuses it over the tear in her major vein. “There, that should take care of that, let’s get this wound closed and keep the fluids going.”

All watch the readouts nervously. “Four units in ... blood pressure rising, Doctor.”

“Good, let’s begin with whole blood. At least she’s not leaking from anywhere else.” He closes the main wound. “All right, let’s remove the tracheal tube,” he says. The nurse withdraws the tube and all study the readout. “She’s breathing on her own, Doctor,” the nurse states.

Dustin’s shoulders drop and he lets out a ragged sigh. “That was too close. Move her to recovery ward and keep the fluids going. Once her blood pressure stabilizes, stop fluids and monitor. I’ll be in my office. Call me if you need me.”

Entering his office, Dustin activates the lock and draws the shades over the office windows. In the dim light, he slumps into his chair and leans his head back. Tears slowly fill his eyes and he lets his emotions out as quietly as he can.

* * *

"About damn time she left," Mirror Raven says, as Mirror Gem disappears from view. "I was thinking I was going to have to instigate a mutiny. She's going to bring us all to ruin at the rate she's going, running this ship like her personal fiefdom." She settles into the center chair. "Miss Dazzle, you're my new first officer. Everyone else, continue at your current posts. As of now, I am captain of the Endeavour, and I don't care what Gem has to say about it. As soon as she gets back, I'm killing her myself."

Mirror Adagio moves from her position behind the captain’s chair to the right-hand seat, giving Raven a lusty kiss as she passes. “I am yours to command, my captain,” she purrs, settling in to her new position.

“Ooooh, can I get in on that action?” Mirror Sunset says, leaning toward Raven and Adagio. “We can make a regular party of it if you want...”

“Far oooout, a party.....” Mirror Twilight says, her eyes half-lidded. “I got some, like, primo stash set aside for a special occasion...trust me, this stuff will send ya to the other side of the universe without a starship...”

Mirror Raven simply rolls her eyes and says, "Continue on present course, helm. I have to go inform Dr. Hoofer of the new arrangements."

With that, Mirror Raven strides into sickbay, walking right past the plant life and into Dustin's office. In her hands is a riding crop. "Dr. Hoofer, your time as my sister's slave is over. Come bow before your new mistress!"

Mirror Dustin, surprised by Raven’s abrupt appearance and shocked at her words, stumbles out from behind the folding table that passes as his ‘desk.’ “C-c-commander, what are you doing? If the captain f-f-finds about about this, w-w-w-we’ll both be gutted and hung on the bridge as a lesson to the others!”

Raven’s reply is to strike Dustin across the face with her riding crop. Dustin instantly cowers at Raven’s feet. “Gem has left the ship to pursue her fortunes with the goody-goodies, which means this ship, and all aboard, are mine now. That includes you, you sniveling little worm.” She places a foot on a nearby chair. “Oh, would you look at that? It seems my boots are filthy. Your mistress demands that you clean them. Now!”

Dustin sniffles, then raises himself to all fours. Crawling over to Raven, he begins his humiliation, while thinking to himself, ‘I can’t let this continue. That other Gemini was right, I can try to be a beacon of light. This can’t go on, and I have to stop it somehow.’

* * *

“Doctor, the captain is waking up,” Nurse Willow says after knocking on Dustin’s office door.

Quickly, Dustin exits the office, and he and the nurse hurry to Gem’s bedside. “Don’t try to move, Captain ... you’ve been through a lot, you need to rest now. You gave us quite a scare, but you’re going to be fine.”

"The last thing I remember..." Gem whispers in a hoarse voice, "is her..." 

"Her who?" Nurse Willow asks.

"The... other... me..." Gem replies, exchanging a significant look with Dustin.

* * *

"Helm, set a course for the planet Earth," Mirror Gem barks. "Tactical, prepare to fire all weaponry on my command once we arrive."

K'bleh's jaw drops. "...Captain, we would be attacking other Starfleet vessels! We can't do that!"

"I don't seem to recall allowing you to speak, you wretched beast," Mirror Gem hisses, producing her bloodstained knife and holding it to K'bleh's neck. "Do what I tell you or I'll kill you where you stand. Is that clear?"

K’bleh grins an evil grin. Knocking the knife away, she begins to grapple with Mirror Gem. As thisis going on, Dustin’s voice comes over the intercom: “Sickbay to Bridge. We have an intruder aboard, she’s already attacked the captain. I recommend going to security alert.”

T’paz replies, in her typical Vuulcan stoic manner. “Acknowledged, Doctor. The intruder is here on the bridge, and security officer K’bleh is attempting to subdue her. We will advise further. Bridge out.” She sees K’bleh pin Mirror Gem to the deck. Tapping her comm badge, T’paz says, “Bridge to security. Send officers to the bridge on the double for prisoner transport to the brig. Be advised, prisoner is extremely dangerous.”

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT," snarls Mirror Gem, her eyes glowing white. She claps her hands once, producing magical lightning that shocks half the bridge crew and allows her to free herself from K'bleh's clutches. She escapes through the turbolift and picks a floor at random.

Red lights flash and klaxons blare throughout the ship. “Security alert, intruder on board. All decks, security alert,” T’paz’s voice announces over the shipwide intercom. Security officers fan out and begin searching on every deck.

In Sickbay, Dustin is instructing two security officers, “Your job is to protect the captain at all costs. Anyone except myself, command staff, or other medical staff try to enter this room? Shoot ‘em. If they don’t look dead enough, shoot ‘em again. Clear?” The officers nod and take positions outside of the recovery area.

Mirror Gem appears a moment later and blasts the two security officers with her phaser, disintegrating both of them instantly. She turns it on Dustin and smiles poisonously. "Well well well, if it isn't my favorite goodie-two-shoes, self-important little toadie," she says. "I see you haven't changed very much since I saw you last." She looks over at the bed where Gem Prime is lying. "And you've fixed her up too. Damn... a little further with that knife and her head would be lying on the floor."  
  
“I thought I recognized that smell in Gem’s quarters,” Dustin retorted. “Hard to miss the smell of failure and daddy issues.” He stepped in between the two Gems. “So, what, still unable to get laid properly in that universe of yours, so you came here hoping to find me?”

Mirror Gem laughs coldly. "Certainly not. No no, I came here to kill her," she points to Gem Prime, "take over her ship and your precious Federation, installing myself as your new Empress." She runs her fingertips down Dustin's cheek. "How does Empress Gemini sound, hm?"

“Like someone needs their psych meds adjusted, or maybe you ate too many of your world’s Twilight’s brownies.” Dustin pinched Mirror Gem’s finger in between his own and removed it from his face. “I lean more toward the former, because you seem to think I’m gonna let you do whatever it is you want. Not likely.”

"Oh, you will," Mirror Gem says, but before she can do anything else, a lavender hand performs the Vulcan nerve pinch. Mirror Gem goes down immediately, landing in a heap as Raven steps into the sickbay. "Sorry I'm late," she says. "How's our patient?"

“Stable, and recovering nicely,” Dustin replies with a grin. “I expect her to be up and around in a day or so.” He points to Mirror Gem. “You’re gonna pick up your trash, right?”

"Without a doubt," Raven says, her hands glowing. Mirror Gem is surrounded in an aura of purple magic. "Alright you, let's get you to the brig..." And she walks off.

* * *

In the other sickbay, Mirror Raven nods contemptuously. "I suppose this will do," she says, looking down at the naked, bleeding form of Mirror Dustin below her. "You are dismissed until I have need of you again. And whatever you do, don't try anything funny, like going after my sister. Clear?"

“Y-y-y----yes, Mistress,” Dustin says quietly. He remains on the floor until Raven leaves. Slowly, he gets to his feet and searches for a uniform to wear. He winces at the pain as he gets dressed, blood seeping through the fabric of his tunic. Once dressed, he makes his way to the center of Sickbay. “C-computer, transport to Captain’s ready room,” Dustin says meekly.

Materializing in the ready room, Dustin finds the dimension ripper device. Grabbing it, he initiates transport back to Sickbay. Upon returning, he places the device down on a work table. “I hope this works,” he says out loud to no one as he activates his magic. He sees rift open, and hoping for the best, he steps through.

* * *

“Doctor Hoofer!” a nurse cries out in alarm as she sees Mirror Dustin crumple to the deck in Sickbay. She runs over to him with a small medikit in her hands.

Emerging from his office, Dustin Prime looks around. “Who called me?” he asks loudly before noticing the nurse tending to a patient. He walks over quickly. “Where did he come from? Look at the wounds on his back, someone must have--” He stops mid-sentence as Mirror Dustin raises his head. Mirror Dustin’s eyes go wide and he tries to say something.  
  
Dustin Prime grins. “Doctor Hoofer, I presume?”

There was no answer as Mirror Dustin faints. Dustin Prime motioned for the medics to place him on a nearby biobed.

* * *

_"Ship's log, supplemental,"_ Raven intones, sitting in Gem's ready room. Mirror Gem's uniform is lying on the floor. _"The captain's evil counterpart from the other universe materialized aboard and attempted to kill her, though fortunately, Dr. Hoofer was able to save her. In the meantime, we're plotted a course for Earth, intending to warn Starfleet of this incursion."_

"Admiral Wilder on the main viewscreen, Commander," says Aria's voice.

Raven steps onto the main bridge, now holding Mirror Gem's outfit in her hands. "Admiral, I'll be brief: I believe we are going to be invaded. My sister's alternate counterpart has already caused chaos here, and while she is currently held in our brig, she's still extremely dangerous."

"A scan of the captain's ready room revealed traces of dimensional energy," Twilight added. "We believe she may be in possession of something that can, in layman's terms, punch a hole through reality, allowing the user to traverse dimensions at will. What do you advise?"

“Do what you can to keep her contained until you arrive. Unless there were more of her kind that followed her to this universe, I don’t see too much in the way of a direct threat, except to yourselves. Use whatever means are necessary to protect your lives and your ship.” Admiral Wilder sighed. “I admit, this sounds like something out of pure imagination, and if it weren’t happening right now, I’d dismiss it as random temporal disturbances. Did you find the device on her?”

Raven held up a small ring-like object. “This was on her person, and it holds a greater charge of dimensional energy. We speculate this might be the way to return to her own universe.”

Wilder nodded. “Keep that object safe until we can study it further here. We will await your arrival. Starfleet out.” The viewscreen reverted back to the starfield.

"Is it me, Commander, or do we tend to find ourselves facing a lot of these types of things?" Twilight says to Raven, counting off on her fingers. "There was that mission with Kirk in the 23rd century, that first visit with our evil selves, the reptiles from a few weeks ago, the Voyager crew, that strange fellow with the blue box who helped us fight off the Borg and those Cybermen, and now this. I don't know about Admiral Wilder, but I'd say this is pretty far from random."

"Whatever it is, Miss Sparkle," Raven says, "I hope it's dealt with quickly."

* * *

Mirror Gem paces in her cell, looking furious. "How DARE that... that witch attack me from behind like that, the cowardly scum! She should've faced me instead!" she yells. "When I get out of here, I'm going to throw her out the nearest airlock!"  
  
From her post outside the cell, K’bleh growled. “Please try to escape, I would greatly welcome a rematch. Perhaps one where you fight with honor, instead of using your magic to gain the upper hand!”

Mirror Gem simply scowled at K’bleh. “Your kind make excellent pets in my universe,” she sneered.

K’bleh was about to react, but instead turned away and began to calm herself.

* * *

Dustin Prime waled Mirror Dustin into the recovery unit. “We’ll have you stay here while your wounds heal up a bit. So, let me introduce you to your roomie!” he steps aside to show Gem Prime in the other bed.

Mirror Dustin begins to whimper and cower behind Dustin Prime. “Hey, it’s okay ... she’s the good one. You’ll be safe here, I promise,” Dustin Prime soothed.

Mirror Dustin peeked around Dustin Prime and looked at Gem Prime. “D-d-do you remember me?” he asked meekly.

Gem Prime smiles and reaches out to touch Mirror Dustin's hand with her own, "Of course I do," she says. "I'm so glad to see you... if surprised. Why did you come?"

Mirror Dustin sighs. “Things haven’t been going well. My captain ... she has this dimension- ripping device that allows her to move in between here and our universe. I—I guess you already know that part. What you don’t know is that her sister has taken command of the ship and has threatened to kill the captain if she returns.” He turned and showed his back, full of cuts and bruises. “Her sister is even worse than the captain is. She did this when ... when she took ownership of me.”

Gem Prime gasped.

“I...I disobeyed an order to get here. I was told not to come and warn the captain about the plot against her. But I did anyway.” Mirror Dustin sat on the bed next to Gem Prime’s. He hung his head. “I know that if I go back ... if I can go back ... Commander Shadow will kill me for disobeying an order. While I’m here, Captain Shadow will kill me for going through her things without permission. Either way, I’m a goner, but it will end my pain...”

Dustin Prime looked at Gem. “He’s so cute, the poor thing ... can we keep him?”

"Of course we can," Gem says. "Dustin... I mean, Other Dustin, Dustin Squared... or something, I hereby declare that you are henceforth a member of this crew, effective immediately. Neither your former Captain nor your former Commander will be able to touch you now, I'll make sure of that." Then she thinks. "And if you could please grow a beard, or at least a goatee, it would be appreciated... we'll have to keep the two of you straight somehow."  
  
“I’ll help you along, too,” Dustin Prime said, patting Mirror Dustin on the shoulder. “Seems like you could use a good shot of confidence and self-esteem.”

“Oh, thank you,” Mirror Dustin said, “but I’m afraid of hyposprays.” Dustin Prime shot Gem a look. “You’re gonna enjoy this, aren’t you?”

"It's a figure of speech," Gem says gently, before looking up at Dustin Prime and nodding. "Why not? Sonata has you, and..." she places a kiss on Mirror Dustin's cheek, "I do believe what he really needs is some tender loving care." Then she realizes something. "Am I able to go? I think I need to speak to my twin."

Mirror Dustin blushes at the kiss, as Dustin Prime chuckles. “I guess, if you feel strong enough, you can go, I really can’t stop you.”

Gem sits up, the sheet falling away from her. Mirror Dustin blushes furiously and covers his eyes. Dustin Prime cocks his head and says, “Although, you might want to find a uniform first.” Out of respect, he turns away so as not to stare at his nude captain.

"Yes, yes," Gem says, and goes off to do just that, wrapping a towel around herself in the meantime.

"Attention all hands," announces Raven as Gem is putting on her uniform, "The prisoner has escaped! The prisoner has-" She is cut off abruptly. Gem takes off toward the bridge as quickly as she can, and when she arrives, finds the entire bridge crew has been knocked out.

Mirror Gem turns around and smiles evilly. "Well well well, you bounced back nicely," she says. "Pity... I was hoping to take over your Federation."

"Of course you were," Gem Prime says. "That's exactly the kind of thing I would expect me to do, if I were a murderous, egotistical maniac." She crosses the room. "Not that your plan would have worked, anyway. My crew are loyal to me, they would never have done what you told them! You may look, sound, and act like me, but you're not the captain they know, and even if you managed to play along for a while, the mask would slip eventually! You're a barbarian, it's practically impossible for you to behave like a civilized person for very long!"

"Don't paraphrase that weakling Vulcan at me," Mirror Gem spat. "He was a worthless old fool who tried to make the Empire into a peaceful place. It failed, as it was always going to." She takes the ring and grabs Gem Prime's hand. "If I can't kill you here, I'll take you back to my place and do it there! And then, I'll come back here with a new crew, and this ship and your universe will be MINE!" A portal opens, and the two Gems go through.

The two Dustins and several security officers arrive on the bridge in time to see the rift closing behind the two Gems. They see the bridge crew unconscious on the floor. Dustin Prime turns to Mirror Dustin and asks, “You have had medical training, right?”

Mirror Dustin nods.  
  
“Good,” Dustin Prime says, handing Mirror Dustin a medikit. “Start reviving the crew. I’ll take this half,” he says, indicating the half Sonata is in, “and you take the other one. We’ll meet in the middle.” The two doctors set about their task.

* * *

“Well well,” Mirror Raven says, leveling a blaster at the two Gems. “Not every day I get a two- for-one slaughter. And where’s that miserable little whipping boy of yours, dear sister?”

"Gone, apparently," Mirror Gem replies, straightening her tunic. She eyes the blaster. "What -is- this?! You were to relinquish your command of the ship immediately!"

"Mutiny, of course," Mirror Adagio replies. "We're tired of you running this place like you're a queen. At least under the captain's command, we'll become a real crew, instead of a bunch of slaves."

"-I- AM YOUR CAPTAIN!" Mirror Gem snarls. "GET BACK TO YOUR STATION, LIEUTENANT!"

"Never," Adagio hisses, and she punches Mirror Gem in the stomach, sending her to the floor.

Mirror Raven points her blaster at Mirror Gem's head. "At long last..." she says, about to pull the trigger.

Gem Prime's magic ensnares the blaster and sends it flying into a computer terminal, setting it on fire at once. "No," she says coldly. "You will not kill her, Raven. Nobody dies today."

Both Mirror Gem and Raven stare coldly at Gem Prime. “You insolent fool,” Raven hisses. “Who do you think you are to interfere in Imperial business?”

Adagio produces a stiletto and points it at Gem Prime’s neck. “Shall I make shish kebab, Captain?” she asks, licking her lips and staring at Raven.

“No,” both Mirror Gem and Raven replied simultaneously, which caused both of them to glare at each other.

“You better have a damn good reason for what you did,” Raven says icily to Gem Prime.

"I know that in this world, it is a form of career advancement," Gem Prime says, "But I don't care. Where I come from, murder is never justified, always wrong. And besides... don't you two see?" she asks, looking between Mirror Raven and Adagio, "This is all a waste! The waste of lives, potential, resources, time. I submit to you that your Empire is illogical because it cannot endure. I submit that you are illogical to be a willing part of it! If change is inevitable, predictable, beneficial, doesn't logic demand that you be a part of it? What will it be? Past or future? Tyranny or freedom?"

Raven turned to Mirror Gem. “You’re right, she is somewhat pompous, isn’t she?” 

Mirror Gem shrugged. “Told you so.”

Raven turned back to Gem Prime. “It’s been demonstrated in your universe that change isn’t always for the best. How many times has history repeated itself, despite your so-called level- headed ones inciting and bringing about change? I mean, in Earth history alone, look at what change produced: Hitler. Stalin. Pol Pot. Qaddafi. Hussein. Khomeini. Kim Jong-Un. Trump. Need I continue?”

Mirror Gem continued, “No empire endures forever. Regimes come and go, either peacefully--” she shivered at using that word-- “or forcefully. And yet, life continues, at least for a few. Nothing will change unless the entire system is either made the norm, or torn down and rebuilt from the ground up. Neither of which are going to happen. So, for now, it’s status quo, no matter how ‘illogical’ it may seem to an outworlder’s eyes.”

Gem Prime sighed. "Sorry James... I did my best," she mutters to no one, before turning back to Mirror Gem, Raven, and Adagio. "I'll be taking that," she says, snatching Mirror Gem's ring. "I need to get home somehow. And I hope... I dearly hope... I never see any of you ever again for as long as I live."

“Oh, we’re hardly through with your world, so you’ll see us again,” Mirror Raven said with an evil smile. She waved Adagio away from Gem Prime. “At least, some of us. Now get out of here before I change my mind and let Dagi Dearest kill you for the fun of it.”

"With pleasure," Gem Prime says. She steps through, and the portal closes behind her.

Mirror Raven smiles as she turns her blaster on Mirror Gem. "Now then... to business." And she shoots Mirror Gem in the head, killing her instantly.

* * *

Back in the Prime universe, Gem knocks on the door to Mirror Dustin's quarters. "May I come in?"

The door slides open. “Y-y-yes, please ... what can I do for you, Captain?” Mirror Dustin said quietly.

"Call me Gem, for a start," Gem says, smiling warmly. "I'd just like to present you with this." She produces a standard sciences uniform with a gold and silver comm badge resting on the top, with the Starfleet delta rather than the sword and Earth favored by the Terrans. "I hope you're comfortable here... aboard this ship, in this universe... I believe you'll find it a little more hospitable than the other one."

“Oh, it’s been much better here, once I stopped being afraid of the bridge crew, and I do hope Commander Shadow will forgive me for screaming in her face when she approached me.” he sighed. “Dustin’s been wonderful too, helping me calm down and relax a bit. You don’t know what I had to go through over there, and in time, I’m hoping I can put it all behind me.” he smiles as he views his new uniform. “What will I be doing aboard ship? I mean, you already have a very capable medical staff...”  
  
"Well, let's see..." Gem thinks. "I seem to recall you oversaw the growing of hydroponics on the other Endeavour, perhaps you might like to assist Commander Sparkle in that project? It'd be nice to have some non-replicated food aboard ship for once."

“You mean ... growing food instead of hallucinogens?” Dustin was positively giddy, and emotional enough to let a tear fall. “Oh, that would be so much of a treat! And your Twilight is much better to work with than the one from my world. Yours is so much more ... what’s the word ... sober. Yes, much more sober than mine.”

Gem laughs. "In that case, report to her section tomorrow at 0900 hours. In the meantime, I have other business to attend to." Then she kisses Dustin's nose, and makes her departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The triumphant return of Mirror Dustin, now known as Dusk Runner! Very early on, he was actually supposed to die, but I decided to let him live instead. So, Mirror Gem went in his place. It's a shame to see her go, but it had to be done, because otherwise she'd just start enacting tiresome revenge schemes.


	6. A Question of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admiral Nechayev boards the Endeavour demanding to know about the dimensional ring that was used to bring the Mirror Equestrians to the Prime universe, allegedly to destroy the Terran Empire. Realising Nechayev may have an ulterior motive, Gem disobeys her orders and warns Empress Celestia, head of the Solar Empire, of Nechayev's plans.

_"Captain's log, stardate 81789.1: The counterpart of Dr. Hoofer that we liberated from the infamous mirror universe has been adjusting well to life aboard our ship. He serves under Commander Sparkle in the hydroponics lab, he says it is a relief to be growing food rather than illegal Earth drugs. We have also taken to calling him Dusk Runner, to better differentiate him from Dustin.” Gem’s musings were interrupted by the sound of her door chime. “Come in!” she called out._

Raven entered the room, dressed not in her Starfleet uniform, but in clothes more appropriate for relaxing on a beach. “Well sis, I’m off for my two weeks of shore leave,” she announced. “Don’t burn the ship down while I’m gone, or get into any apocalyptic scrapes!”

Gem blushed, “Raven, when have we ever gotten into apocalyptic scrapes?”

“At least once a week a few times a month, usually on Sunday afternoons,” Raven replied promptly. “Sometimes the evenings too.”

“You’re right about that,” Gem agreed thoughtfully, glancing toward the fourth wall of her ready room and back. “In any event, have a good time on the beaches of Florida. I’d say you earned a vacation!”

“You should come with me!” Raven exclaimed. “You and Sunset both! When was the last time we ever got to do anything as siblings?”

“Too long,” Gem acknowledged, “But alas, I cannot. We’ll be meeting with Admiral Nechayev later today, and you know how things go with her...”

Raven sighed. “I loathe that woman... she nearly got you, Dustin, and Dagi killed by the Cardassians. What could she possibly want now?!”

“I don’t know, beyond that it involves Lieutenant Runner,” Gem replied, “And that dimension- traveling technology he arrived here with. Emerald has been spending the last three days attempting to reverse-engineer it.”

* * *

“And you don’t know what powers it or what makes it function?” Emerald asked Dusk, as both of them peered at the ring floating in a stasis field in front of them.

Dusk shook his head. “N-no ... Mistr—sorry, Captain Shadow didn’t allow me to observe when she created this. I have no idea what she did to get it working.” He thunked his head down on the table. “I don’t know why I’m even here, I’m worthless, I have no benefit to this crew at all.”

Emerald picked up Dusk’s head and smiled. “Hey ... no, you do have benefit here. The crops you and Twilight have been growing are some of the best I’ve tasted since we left our home world! Don’t be so hard on yourself, I’m sure we’ll find a way to figure out what makes this thing tick.” She turned off the field and let the ring drop into her hand. “Tell you what ... let’s put this up for now and go to Ten Forward for a bit of relaxation, okay?”

Dusk hesitantly nodded. “Th-thank you, Commander. I think th-that would be nice.”

* * *

In her office at Starfleet Headquarters, Admiral Nechayev studied the reports from Gem about the mirror universe and the dimensional ripper, also noting the recent acquisition of a new crew member. She closed the files and leaned back in her office chair. “Great,” she said to no one but herself, “two universes full of these haymunching freaks, one of which with more murderous intent. And our group is in possession of a way to travel between the two.” She sighed. “Well ... let’s hope our group of haymunchers can be reasonable about this. And once we have that dimension ripper, we can squash at least one threat to the Federation...and then, we can worry about the one in our own universe.” she noted the time, and rose from her chair, on her way to prepare for the meeting she was both dreading and anticipating.

* * *

Gem gives Raven a hug as they walk down the corridor to the transporter room. "Have a good time," she says, smiling. "You'll be missed here."

"Don't worry," Raven reassured, climbing onto the transporter pad. "I'll be back home before you know it! Energize!"

Raven re-appeared in a busy spaceport at Cape Canaveral, where the space shuttles had once been launched. The windows were open, allowing the smell of fresh sea air to fill the area. Raven smiled. "Mmm... finally, fresh oxygen! Just what a girl needs!"

Hurrying along the walkway, not paying attention to where she was going, a young lady suddenly bumped into Raven, sending both of them down to the ground. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” said the lady, “Here, let me help you up ... oh dear, you’re not hurt, are you?”

Raven dusted herself off. “Nah, I’ve been through worse. Are you all right?” She studied the woman in front of her. Standing at average height, with long reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, Raven couldn’t help but notice how strikingly lovely she looked.

“I’m fine, yes...I guess I was in such a hurry to catch the transport to the hotel I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She smiled at Raven. “I’m Robin, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Raven,” she said, extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet you” They shook hands, and Raven felt a slight jolt at the contact. “What hotel are you staying at? Perhaps we can share a transport...?”

“I’m staying at the Flamingo, right along the waterfront,” Robin replied.

Raven grinned. “Cool, I’m at the Sunset Inn, right next to that! Come on, let’s grab that transport!”  
  
Robin and Raven walked together to the pick-up area, where a transport was waiting. Raven floated her bags into the trunk with her magic, causing Robin to gasp. "How... how are you doing that?" she asked.

Raven smiled. "I'm half pony, on my father's side. I'm from a place called Equestria, the ponies who live there can cast magic spells, like levitation." She floated Robin's bags in too, and they climbed into the back seats. Taking out a PADD, she showed Robin a family photo. "That's my father, Orion, my mother Raven Senior, my big sister Gem, and our adopted sister Sunset," she explained.

Robin stared at the picture for a long time, still not fully believing what she was seeing. “Wow ... that’s quite the interesting family you have there. Wish I could say the same, it’s just me and my folks.” Accidentally swiping right, she uncovers another photo. She begins to giggle. “Sorry, but...who are these with Sunset?” she says, pointing to the photo.

"That's Adagio, Aria, and Sonata," Raven explains, pointing to each one in turn, "They're half- siren. In Equestria, the sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who could charm ponies with their music, stirring up all kinds of chaos in the process. Luckily, those three are really pretty nice." She swipes right again, showing a picture of a lavender-skinned girl with black glasses and blue hair streaked with purple and pink, and another girl with yellow skin and curly brown hair, also wearing glasses. "That's Twilight and her sister, Emerald. Twi's kind of a nerd."

Robin looks a the photo, astounded. “So, you all came from the same place, and I’m guessing all of you are in Starfleet, too? That’s actually pretty neat. I work for the Federation, too, but nothing too exciting. My job keeps me grounded here...at least here on Earth anyway, with the occasional trip to the drydocks.” She looks at Raven and smiles softly. “Figures all the really good looking ones come from far away, and never stick around long.”

Raven blushed. "If you wanted, I could see about getting you transferred. Gem's a great captain, she's always talking about how close the crew is to one another."

Robin’s face lights up, but then returns to a more neutral expression.  “That would be really nice if you captain could find a use for me.  All I do now is work for the quartermaster’s corps, making sure the ships have all of their supplies and doing basic logistic work.  Do you really think your captain would be able to find a job for me on board?”Raven grins. "Without a doubt!" The transport pulls up to Raven's hotel. "Want to get breakfast tomorrow?"

“I’d love to,” Robin says. Clearly on impulse, she leans in and kisses Raven’s cheek, then sits back and blushes furiously for a moment. “Um, so, meet in the lobby here, or there’s a little spot on the beach, good breakfast and beautiful sunrises..?”

"Let's go with that second option," Raven says, kissing Robin back. "See you in the morning, Robin." With a sexy-looking smile on her face, she gets out and collects her bags, then goes to check in.

* * *

Emerald and Dusk sit in Gem’s ready room, the ring on a cloth in front of them on Gem’s desk. “It’s definitely not technology as we know it, it’s completely new and different. As a result, I’m still not sure how it works, and it’s resisted all of my attempts to get inside of it,” she says to Gem.

Dusk tilts his head, then picks up the ring and studies it. “C-commander, did we notice this before?” He points to a small track next to what appears to be a slider. “M-maybe it’s the light in here, b-b-but this could be an access panel.”

"Well spotted, Dusk," Gem says, picking it up. She touches her fingertip to the slider and moves it along, and the ring opens easily. "That seems to have worked," Gem says, sounding pleased. "We should check it for traps though. If this is something my counterpart designed, she has probably added a few curses to ward off any potential non-Equestrian users."

“S-s-she didn’t believe in curses, she felt her intimidation would be suf-sufficient,” Dustin stammered, still blushing at the compliment. He noted the small blue-glowing object in the largest part of the ring. “That m-m-might be the power source,” he said.

Emerald takes the ring and holds it up to the lenses of her glasses. Data streams past, and she nods. "A combination of our magic and tachyon particles," she says. "Recharge time: about 4 hours."

“That would f-figure,” Dusk stuttered, “since she figured sh-sh-she could do whatever she p-p- pleased and kill anyone that got in her w-w-way. She wouldn’t be concerned a-a-about the recharge time.”

“If our magics are similar, I might be able to reduce that time considerably,” Emerald postulated. “Maybe even make it a matter of minutes instead of hours. What do you say, Captain?”

"Go for it," Gem says, nodding. "Whether or not we'll have any other use for it remains to be seen, but I'd hate for it to fall into the wrong hands."

“I’ll get right on it. Thanks, Dusk, you made a good find.” Emerald takes the ring and exits the ready room.

Dusk stands slowly. “I-I-I guess I’ll be going too ... need to check the pods...”

Gem smiles. "Thank you both for your hard work, I appreciate it." She gives Dusk a quick hug, then lets him go.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gem is standing in the main transporter room. Admiral Nechayev shimmers into existence. "Welcome aboard, Admiral," Gem greets, sounding perfectly polite. "I assume you haven't come to relieve me of command and allow me to be tortured this time?" Her smile is warm, but her gaze is as cold as Equestria's Frozen North.

Nechayev glared hard at Gem. "You would do wise to temper your tongue, Captain," she cautioned, "unless you've grown tired of holding that rank."  
  
"I will temper my tongue when you promise not to subject members of alien races to torture with the assistance of known Federation hostiles," Gem replies, her smile slipping away. "And when my legal team have finished their work, you're going to be wishing I'd kept my mouth shut." She begins to walk briskly toward the turbolift. "Now, exactly why are you here? Your communique was disappointingly vague."

Ignoring Gem’s outburst, Nechayev simply stared ahead at the turbolift doors. “It was purposefully vague to thwart any form of eavesdropping,” she commented. “There is a growing threat to the Federation, and this new dimension-traveling device you’ve come into possession of is at the heart of it. If this technology were to fall into the hands of the Romulans, or the Cardassians, the effects could be catastrophic.”

"If the Romulans want a weapon that badly, they have the Equestrian changelings for that," Gem replies. "They've known each other for decades. Anyway, my chief engineer has been busy looking that device over the last few days. We've learned so far that it runs on a combination of Equestrian magic and tachyon particles, and appears to be of my Mirror counterpart's own design." The turbolift opens out onto the main engineering room, where a song is playing on the speakers. The music stops as everyone salutes Nechayev.

Emerald approaches, looking calm but wary. "What can I do for you, Admiral?"

Nechayev’s face remains impassive. “I understand you’ve made progress with the dimensional traveler.”

“Yes, ma’am. We’ve managed to cut the recharge time to just over thirty minutes, and it’s possible we can get it even lower,” Emerald reports.

“Give this your top priority, Commander, and see if you can find a way to increase the power, to create a portal big enough to fly a starship through. I will expect daily reports on your status,” Nechayev ordered.

"I'll... do what I can, Admiral," Emerald says, adjusting her glasses. "Alright everyone, back to work!"

"Dare I ask why you'd want to fly a ship through such a portal?" Gem asks, the suspicion evident in her voice. She and Nechayev begin to head back the way they came.

“Not just one ship, but an entire fleet. The Federation has reasons, based on my recommendations,” Nechayev replied coolly. “It is our intent to neutralize our two biggest threats, the Terran Empire and the Equestrian Solar Empire.”

Gem's jaw drops as she takes in the enormity of that statement. "Admiral, you are suggesting that the Federation commit what is unmistakably genocide, TWICE!" She slams her fist into the wall of the turbolift. "Behold, everyone, the promise of the Federation, to boldly kill whom no one has killed before!" Sparks fly from her fingertips. "I will not stand for this treachery, Admiral! Not when one of my newest crewmates is a former member of the group you seek to extinguish! Don't call it neutralize, call it what it really is: cold-blooded murder." The turbolift arrives at the transporter room. "Get off my ship. Now. I refuse to cooperate any further."

“You will cooperate, and obey every order given through the chain of command,” Nechayev said tersely, “or I will personally have you assigned permanently to the most remote listening post at the far edge of this galaxy. We are aware of the situation regarding this Dusk Runner, and we’re keeping a very close eye on him as well.” The doors slide open and the admiral steps from the turbolift. Stepping onto the pad, she points an accusatory finger at Gem. “You’re on notice, Captain ... continue as you are and you won’t be called that for very much longer.” Nechayev nods to the transporter technician, who activates his console. She disappears in a shower of sparkles.

"I'll show you who's on notice," Gem snarls, once the admiral has disappeared.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the senior staff of the Endeavour (minus Raven) have reconvened in Gem's ready room. Gem enters, looking tense. "The situation is this," she explains. "Admiral Nechayev wants to send a fleet through a dimensional portal so they can exterminate the Terran Empire and the Equestrian Solar Empire. She has ordered us to cooperate and obey every directive given through the chain of command, or we will be assigned permanently to the most remote listening post at the far edge of this galaxy." She sits down. "Obviously, I have no intention of allowing this madness to proceed. Any suggestions, everyone?"

“Obviously, we have to find a way to warn them,” Twilight noted. “We can’t let the Federation run roughshod over the mirror universe, no matter how bloodthirsty they are.”

“But, what’s the Empire done for us, except almost get us, and the captain, killed? Let ‘em figure it out on their own.” Aria looks over at Dusk, who is hanging his head, staring intently at his shoes. “I—I’m sorry, Dusk...my feelings got the better of me.”

Dusk shook his head. “No, y-you’re probably right. I highly doubt they’d listen to anything w- we’d have to say anyhow.”

“Maybe we don’t have to say anything, but show them,” Emerald interjected. “I did figure out how to create a big enough portal to fit a ship through, and we’re ready to give it a test. I won’t say anything to Starfleet about it, just give them plenty of nothing on my reports to hopefully show them we’re still working on things.”

“How would we navigate, if we were able to go through in the first place?” Sonata wondered. “We don’t exactly have star charts laying around to show us the way.”

“Sadly,” Sunset pointed out, “the real issue is where are our alliances: to those like us, no matter what universe they happen to be from, or to the uniform we wear, and the organization we swore an oath to follow?”

"That's a very good question, Sunset, and one I've been thinking about a lot recently," Gem agreed. She takes off her combadge and holds it between her thumb and forefinger. "I grew up listening to my father's stories about what he did in space... I wanted to be just like him."  
  
"But I didn't realize at the time that becoming captain of a starship would mean making difficult choices." She walks around the table, looking each of them in the eyes. "We all swore an oath to follow Starfleet, whatever the cost... but that cost, we now know, could involve the deaths of untold millions, perhaps billions, of people. They may not share our beliefs, or our desire for exploration... but to let them die needlessly would be little more than cowardice." She slips the combadge into her pocket. "I am risking my career... all our careers... but I believe saving them from certain doom is a better reflection of Starfleet's promise than what Nechayev has planned." She looks back to the others. "What do you all think?"

All assembled slipped their commbadges off and placed them in their pockets. Even Dusk, who did so somewhat reluctantly. “Now that we got that out of the way, who’s gonna break the news to Raven, who is currently having more fun than any of us in this room?” asked Twilight.

Gem sighs. "I'll do it."

* * *

Gem materializes a few minutes later in the main lobby of Raven's hotel. After finding out which room is hers, Gem hurries and knocks on the door. "Raven, are you awake? I hate to cut your vacation short, but you're needed aboard ship. Immediately."

The door opens to reveal...not Raven, but Robin, wrapped in a hotel bathrobe. “Oh, you must be Raven’s captain ... um ... she’s in the shower at the moment, I’ll go get her...please, come in.” She opens the door and steps aside.

“Who’s that at the door, dear?” Raven calls out from the bathroom. She walks out into the front room, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. She stops short upon seeing Gem. “Gem? What are you doing here in...oh...I see you met Robin, we’re...together now...”

“We just got back from the beach, and were washing the salt water out of our hair, honest!” Robin explained. “We haven’t...well, we haven’t done that yet, we just met a couple of days ago...”

Gem smiles. "Yes, Robin, I am Raven's older sister, Gemini. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I hope you'll make her very happy indeed. I'd invite you to come aboard with us, but... well, I might not have a ship for much longer."

"Alright Gem, out with it," Raven barks. "What's going on?" Gem gives her a quick recap of the situation. Raven runs over to her suitcase and throws her commbadge out the open window, where it lands in the sand. "To hell with our orders," she exclaims. "Let's go be heroes." With magic, she changes into her uniform and kisses Robin's nose. "I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise."

“I’ll be waiting, no matter what happens,” Robin sighed, kissing Raven on the cheek.

* * *

“If we send the energy through the main deflector, we can open a rift big enough for us to pass through, and the ship’s engines will recharge the device in a matter of minutes,” Emerald explained.  
  
“Dusk looked over our star charts, and he says from what he’s seen, it is a true mirror between our worlds. So, if we lay in a course for our Equestria once we cross over, we will arrive at their Equestria.”

“I have shields and weapons on hot standby,” Adagio announced. “At any sign of hostility, they will be up and ready in nanoseconds.”

Raven looked at Gem. “What did you tell Starfleet?”

“The truth,” Gem claimed. “I sent an encoded message that we were going to try to travel to the mirror universe and would report back upon our return.”

Raven nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Commander Wave ... whenever you’re ready. Helm, one-half impulse once the rift opens.” Gem sat back and sighed heavily. “May Celestia forgive us all.”

A brilliant blue beam shot from the main deflector dish, cutting a slice in the fabric of space. The Endeavour slowly moved through, and once it entered, the rift closed.

* * *

Gem looked around as the ship crossed the rift. “Good, we’re still in one piece. Miss Dazzle, sensor readings?”

“Sensors show nothing within range,” Adagio replied.

“Very well then.” Standing and tugging at her tunic, she commanded, “Helm, lay in a course for Equestria, maximum warp.”

“Plotted and laid in, Captain,” Sonata replied, tapping her console.

“Here goes nothing,” Gem said quietly. “Engage.”

The warp engines came to life and the Endeavour leapt toward the distant stars.”

In her ready room, Gem began to dictate: "Captain's personal log, supplemental: In direct defiance of Starfleet orders, we have ventured forth into the mirror universe once more, with the intention of stopping Admiral Nechayev from carrying out her plan to commit genocide."

The red lights and klaxons activated. “Captain to the bridge!” called Raven.

Stepping from her ready room, Gem looked at the viewer. “Report!” she barked.

“Ship on intercept course,” Adagio replied. “It’s the Endeavour.”

“And they haven’t fired upon us yet. I guess your counterpart is getting mellow in her command duties,” Gem quipped to Raven.  
  
“They’re hailing us,” Adagio said. She pressed some controls on her console.

“This is Captain Raven Shadow of—oh come on, not you again!” Raven said with a mix of disbelief and disgust.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, too, Captain,” Gem said, “only this time, we bring a warning to your leaders. Will you escort us to Equestria?”

Mirror Raven laughed. “What threat could you possibly pose to us?”

“Scan around. Do you detect any anomalies in this region of space?” Gem replied coolly. She watched as Raven gave the orders, and remained stoic as Raven’s expression changed.

“How did you get here, and with a starship?" Raven asked suspiciously. "The technology was barely perfected for a human to pass.”

“This is what we came to warn you about. Now, about that escort...” Gem inquired.

Mirror Raven huffed. “Fine. But if they kill you on sight, don’t come crying to me, I can only guarantee you’ll get there in one piece.”

Gem nodded. “Duly noted. Helm, follow that ship.”

* * *

A giant emblem of a sun with a blackened center hung in the throne room of Empress Celestia Solaris, Grand Overlord of the Equestrian Solar Empire. She sat on a throne mounted on a tall platform in the center of the room. To her right, and pointedly lower, sat the throne of Grand Enforcer Luna Noctis. On a red carpet in front of the platform, Gem stood proud and confident, while next to her, Dusk was fully prostrate, covering his face and trying to become one with the brickwork in the floor.

Celestia laughed sadistically. “What comes before us today, dear sister? It appears the weaklings from the Federation have come to grovel at our hooves. And look, they returned our naughty runaway pet. Sister, how long has it been since you taught our pet the true nature of obedience?”

Luna grinned wickedly. “Far too long, sister dearest.”

Celestia made herself comfortable on her throne and glared hard at Gem. “You claim to have a warning for us. Well, go ahead. Sound your warning. But be aware, if we don’t feel threatened enough, we might just kill you for wasting our precious time.” Dusk audibly whimpered upon hearing this.

"Your Eminence, I come before you to say that Admiral Alynna Nechayev is organizing a fleet that will, through the technology developed by your dimension's version of me, have enough strength behind it to utterly annihilate not just the Terran Empire, but your own as well. She has told me this herself, but I refuse to go along with her plan." She places a protective hand on Dusk's shoulder. "I realize our goals are fundamentally opposed to each other. I seek to explore, you seek to conquer. But I ask you, as a fellow Equestrian, to let us protect you against the Admiral's fleet. Our technology is strong, and if she is allowed to wipe you off the face of existence, I truly believe she will do the same to my Equestria. And I cannot, will not, allow that to happen." She bows. "Will you let us help?"

Empress Celestia looks at the human prostrating herself, and snorts. "It would seem the reports we have read are true, sister. These Federation types are so obsessed with peace and tranquility." She rises from her throne and approaches Gem, drawing herself to her full height. "You realize, that if we even considered this admiral of yours a threat, we could simply blink her out of existence with but a single thought. If we were to work with you, what benefit would we reap in return?"

"Sister," Enforcer Luna observed, "we have also seen reports that this Federation boasts stronger weaponry than the Terrans of this universe. While one admiral is not a direct threat to your rule, an entire fleet could very well accomplish the very goal the captain speaks about. With all respect, our primary goal is to preserve our race, and I see this admiral's ramblings as a clear threat to our survival."

Gem nods. "She has expressed an intense hatred of our kind... earlier this year, she rid me of command and lured my ship to Cardassian space under false pretenses, where I was then tortured." With her magic, she produces a window screen depicting some of the things Gul Madred did to her. "Work with us, and your survival will continue. And should the Federation decide it needs to attack you again afterward... you need only call for us." She offers her hand. "Do you accept?"

"Your concern for our well-being touches me." Celestia returns to her throne. "Very well. We shall work with you to combat this threat. I will warn you," she threatened, "any attempt to cross us will result in the destruction of you and your vessel, along with as much of the Federation as we are capable of destroying.” She points a hoof at Dusk. “You. We will speak to you before you depart. Captain, if you would wait in the outer hall for a moment.” It was clear that this was a command rather than a suggestion.

"I..." Enforcer Luna glares at Gem. "Very well." Exchanging an apologetic look with Dusk, Gem quickly heads out into the outer hall.

The doors close and Celestia walks slowly over to Dusk. “So...you seem to be enjoying your time with your little Federation playmates, aren’t you?” She placed a hoof under his chin and lifted his head, looking him in the eyes. “Raven told me what a naughty little boy you were. Turning against her like that, disobeying her orders...that’s tantamount to treason, you know.” Luna licked her lips in anticipation of a good old-fashioned vivisection. Dusk could only nod sadly, tears running down his face.

Celestia placed a kiss on his cheek, one that sent shivers of fright down his spine. “We have need of you, for once in your pathetic little life. You will watch these Federation types, and if they appear ready to move against us, you will kill them immediately.” She levitated a device over next to Dusk’s head and with a blink of her magic, the device was implanted at the base of his skull. “We will watch, and if you enter this realm again without being invited, you will surely die. Now, get out of my sight.” She turned and walked back to her throne while Dusk slinked away, head low, walking backward toward the doors. Upon exiting the throne room, he collapsed in a fit of tears.

"Dusk? What's wrong?" Gem asks, going to his side immediately. "What did they do in there? What did they say?"

He reached up and touched the implant. “I-i-i-it’s nothing. Come on, let’s g-get out of here. Please.”

"It's not nothing," Gem replies. "Endeavour, two to beam up." They are beamed aboard, and as she steps off the pad, she takes Dusk's hand in hers. "Dusk... you're not just my crewmate, you are my friend... I care about you very much. And as your friend, I am asking you... please, be honest with me. What happened just now?"

Dusk takes a deep breath, and looks Gem in the eyes. “I was told...that if you were to betray the sisters...I was to kill you. All of you.” He touched the device in his neck. “They also said that...if I returned uninvited...they’d kill me. Either way...I’m a nobody here. And a liability. Just like they always said I was.”

"No," Gem whispers. "You are not, and will never be, a liability of any sort. To hell with your orders, Dusk. They have no power over you anymore, I promise. What you are... is my friend." And she kisses him full on the lips.

Dusk is surprised, almost ready to run away fearing it’s another trick, but gradually relaxes, allowing himself to return the kiss. They part, and Dusk looks at Gem and smiles. “Thank you ... Gem.”

"You're welcome," Gem replies, smiling back. "Now then, off to sickbay with you. Dustin will get that implant removed in no time."

* * *

Returning to the bridge, Gem takes her usual seat in the center-most chair. "The Mirror Equestrians have agreed to work with us," she announces. "Miss Dazzle, any sign of hostiles?"

Adagio checks the scanners. “Negative, Captain.”

“Course laid in to our initial entry point, Captain,” Sonata announced. “The Endeavour is hailing,” Adagio reported.

Gem nodded. “On screen.”  
  
The viewer filled with the image of Mirror Raven. “We’ve been ordered to escort you out of our space, Captain. Quite frankly, what you told the Empress has all of us nervous. Let’s hope we never have to meet again, or it will be bloody.”

"Don't blame me, Captain Raven, blame Nechayev," Gem replies. "As you told me when we last met, I don't think we're quite done with each other. Endeavour out." The two ships flew off toward prime space.

After an uneventful voyage, the Endeavour sat at the coordinates of their entry into the mirror universe. “Home, sweet home,” Raven mused sarcastically. “I wonder what’s waiting for us on the other side.”

"Court-martial, at a guess," Gem responded, sighing. "But you know what? Fine. They can strip me of my command and send me to some prison planet at the edge of the galaxy while the rest of you get reassigned to separate vessels. I will go down knowing that we have prevented bloodshed on an incomprehensible scale. Helm... engage." The warp engines activated, and the ship flew off into the darkness.

Crossing the rift into their own universe, Gem sat in her command chair, tense and a little nervous. “Anything out there, Miss Dazzle?”

A chirp from the communications panel was the reply. “We’re being hailed, from Starfleet,” Adagio replied. “Audio only.”

Gem sighed. “This is it. On speaker.”

“Endeavour, this is Captain Picard. Are you receiving?” came the familiar voice. “Endeavour, please respond.”

"Loud and clear, Captain Picard," Gem responded. "Reassured as I am to hear your voice, I have a feeling you aren't here with good tidings. What's the situation?"

“Starfleet became concerned when we lost contact with you for such a long time,” Picard explained. “Admiral Nechayev would only say you were on a top-secret mission. Given your history with her, we were assigned to investigate. We are at a loss as to where you came from, however, since our sensors didn’t even detect you until just a few seconds ago.”

"We went..." Gem thought for a moment. "Well, as Lewis Carroll would say... through the looking-glass. But I think this is a story best told in person. Mind if I come aboard, Captain?"

“Be my guest. We will rendezvous in three minutes. Picard out.”

* * *

Picard set his tea cup down and shook his head after Gem had filled him in on the dealings with Nechayev and the dimension traveling device. “”Well, that’s...certainly interesting to know. I’m guessing none of these conversations were recorded or witnessed by others, unfortunately.”  
  
Gem shook her head. "Unless one of the Engineering department modified our ship-wide communications systems to transmit and record, I doubt it. Nevertheless... I do not regret my decision to warn the Empresses of what was coming." She takes a long sip from her own tea cup. "When was the last time you had to disobey a direct order?"

“Let’s just say I had to stretch the limits of the original order to accomplish what I felt had to be done. That being said, I believe that you did the right thing in preventing a slaughter on such a horrific scale.” Picard sipped his tea. “I will remind you that anything said in this room will go no further, by myself or by you.”

"But of course," Gem responds. "I do not believe that anyone should die... the Empires may be opposed to us, but I would never wish them dead. And as for the technology we are now in possession of..." She taps her chin with a finger. "I am debating whether or not to have it destroyed."

“That is an option, I suppose, but if Starfleet has the specifications, they could always build a new one. However, if you were to say under subsequent testing it self-destructed...” Picard smiles mischievously at Gem.

Gem smiles back, "I do believe that is an excellent idea." She finishes her tea. "What she built... no one should have that sort of power. Not the Romulans, not the Cardassians, and certainly not the Federation. Let this mission put an end to it."

* * *

_"Captain's log, stardate 81794.6: After much deliberation, I have ordered the destruction of the dimensional transporter, and all information regarding it to be scrubbed. Such power was bad enough in the hands of my mirror counterpart, in the hands of someone like Admiral Nechayev, it may be even worse."_

“She’s going to be furious, you know,” Raven said as she and Gem talked in Gem’s ready room. “It’s a good thing it’s magic driven, because none of us would willingly supply what she needs to recreate it.” She picks up a PADD. “Anyway, in happier news, I have a request for change of duty status for a potential new crew member, one Robin Mostolsky from the quartermaster’s corps. She’s seeking a less earth-bound detail.”

"Consider it done," Gem replies, taking the PADD and signing her name. She smiles. "I would never dream of separating my little sister from what makes her happy." Gem leans in and gives Raven a hug. "Did she happen to mention which department she wanted to join?"

“She did mention an interest in botany, so perhaps we could assign her to the botany lab to assist Miss Sparkle and Mister Runner?” Raven proposed. “She could also help out in general supply if we need her there, as well.”

Gem nods. "Absolutely. We can pick her up once we return to Earth. Which works out just fine, since the Admiral has requested an in-person meeting with me at headquarters." She rolls her eyes. "Demanded, but you can only go so far in official communications."  
  
“Of course,” Raven says, understanding all too well. “One more thing, though ... you and Dusk seem to be getting pretty chummy, so is there a budding romance about to take place?” She rested her elbows on Gem’s desk and propped her head up in her hands.

Gem smiled. "Yes. I know, I know, you probably thought I was going to get married to the old girl, but... after seeing what the other me did to him? I think it's long past time someone gave him tender loving care."

Raven chuckles. "Sometimes, Gem, from the way you talk... I think you should've been a doctor."

Gem blushed bright red. "Oh hush."

The intercom chime sounded. “Hoofer to Captain, just wanted to let you know that I was successfully able to extract that tracking device that the Empress installed in Dusk. I could have waited to tell you this, but I wanted you to remember that I’m still here while you gloryhounds upstairs go gallivanting around the galaxies and getting all the recognition. Anyhow, he’s awake and ready for visitors whenever you can stop by. I trust you still know the way. Hoofer out.”

"Dustin, we don't know what we'd do without you," Gem says fondly. "On my way."

* * *

Entering sickbay, Gem heads right toward Dusk's bed and sits beside him on a nearby chair. "How are we feeling, Mr. Runner?" she asks, smiling warmly.

“I’m doing fine, Captain,” Dusk said groggily. “Doctor Hoofer says it was a simple tracking device that would have activated if we crossed the universes again.” He shivered. “I still get scared wondering what would happen if we went there by accident. I know there would be lots of pain, Enforcer Luna likes it that way.”

"At this rate, Dusk, accidentally is the -only- way we're getting there from now on," Gem says soothingly, stroking Dusk's hair with her fingers. "And we'll be sure to disguise you if we do. They won't lay a hoof on you ever again, I swear it."

Dusk takes Gem’s hand and holds it tight. “Gem, you were the first one that ever showed me any kindness, or treated me like a human and not like an animal. There’s no way I can ever repay your kindness.” He kisses her hand. “I swear my undying loyalty to you – now and always.”

Standing in the doorway, Dustin wipes a tear from his eye. “Young love, so sweet a thing to witness.” He grins. “Honestly, I wish nothing bu the best for you two. Now, let me make sure we’re doing okay back there.” He moves behind Dusk and checks the surgery site.

"Thank you, Dustin," Gem replies, sounding happy. She kisses Dusk on the cheek just as her combadge beeps: "Bridge to captain, we have arrived in Earth space," says Sonata's voice.  
  
Gem taps her badge. "Very good Miss Dusk. I'm on my way to the transporter room now."

* * *

Gem materializes right in the main atrium of Starfleet HQ and consults a map. "If I were her office, what level would I be on..."

Finding the location, Gem goes to the nearest elevator. Descending two floors down, Gem steps into the dimly-lit confines of the quartermaster’s corps. A gruff-looking crew chief glances up from his PADD and snorts. “How can I help you, Captain, and if it’s a complaint, we don’t accept those here, those have to go to Admiral Parcelo’s office.”

"Not a complaint, I'm sure the work you do is spectacular," Gem replies, smiling warmly. "I've come to collect Ensign Mostolsky. Could you bring her here, please?"

The chief looked confused. “Mostolsky?” he asked, thinking about the name. Finally, his face brightens. “Oh yeah, Robbie! Sorry Captain, we usually aren’t so formal down here. Her office is the second door on the left, you can go on back.”

Gem laughs. "You remind me of my chief engineer! She has the same policy. Very well, I'll be right back." She goes down the hall and knocks. "Miss Mostolsky? It's Captain Shadow. I do hope your bags are packed, because I have some very good news for you."

Robin looks up from her desk and is startled. “Captain Shadow? Wow, this is quite the surprise! I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon!” She gets up and walks over to Gem. “What’s this about a surprise?”

Gem snaps her fingers, and a blue sciences uniform with black piping running across the shoulders appears in her hands. "Welcome aboard the USS Endeavour, Ensign. It will be a pleasure to have you with us."

Robin is dumbfounded. “I buh—wha—how? When??”

"Well, my sister produced a transfer request in your name, and I signed it," Gem explains. "Besides: her happiness is very important to me, and I could see how happy you made her when we first met. As the Vulcans would say, bringing you aboard is... logical."

“Oh, this is...wonderful!” Robin gushed. “My goodness, I have so much to do, when do I need to report? Oh my, I need to get packed and get my stuff to the ship...how do I get my stuff to the ship?” she began to panic a bit.

Gem places a calming hand on the ensign's shoulder. "Whenever you're ready. As for getting your things aboard..." She tosses Robin a commbadge. "Just tap it and say, 'one to beam up.' It's keyed to our systems, so our transporter technician will hear you."  
  
Overcome with joy, Robin gives Gem a great big hug! “Thank you so much, Captain! Raven was right, you’re a wonderful person!” She straightens herself up and salutes, smiling. “I’ll be on board as soon as I can, ma’am!”

"Excellent," Gem replies, hugging back tight. "I'll see you quite soon." She makes her departure, headed next to Nechayev's office.

* * *

“I can’t begin to tell you how disappointed I am in these results,” Nechayev began, “but according to your reports, it wasn’t anything you could have prevented, obviously. But I am curious. Tell me, where did you go in that universe for such a long period of time? Your report seems to have omitted that information...”

"With good reason," Gem says coldly. "I do not believe, Admiral, that Starfleet should be in the business of deciding who gets to live and who dies, not in that universe, or any other. And if you find yourself disagreeing with that assessment, I would suggest you take a long, hard look at yourself in the mirror one of these days. I did... and she taught me more than she'll ever know."

Nechayev didn’t react to Gem’s speech. Instead, she rose and began to pace behind her desk. “Captain Shadow, I know we don’t get along at all, professionally or personally. However, you are still a Starfleet officer, and I happen to outrank you. Therefore, when I issue an order, I expect it to be carried out. Rest assured, if I can prove that you in any way sabotaged this mission, I will not hesitate to draw up charges of dereliction of duty for starters, along with gross insubordination and any other charges that fit.” She leaned on the back of her chair and glared at Gem. “Do not try to subvert me, Captain Shadow, I have higher- placed friends here than you could ever hope to have. Dismissed.”

Gem simply nods. "Oh, I'm well aware of your friendships, Admiral... and you will need them. Much sooner than you think." Gem rises and departs. "Endeavour, one to beam up, please."

* * *

Gem stares out a viewport in the observation lounge, watching the sight of Earth get smaller and smaller. "Dereliction of duty... bah. If saving the lives of innocents is dereliction of duty, maybe we should divest ourselves from Starfleet and strike out on our own," she mutters.

“Gem,” Sunset said, touching Gem’s arm lightly, “please don’t let your dealings with her cloud your relationships with the rest of Starfleet. Think about the good people you’ve come across. Captain Picard. Robin. Focus on them, they’re the true face of Starfleet, not the power- hungry admiral sitting on her ivory throne. And always remember, despite her and the others like her, we can still accomplish more by doing good in the name of the Federation than she can by exploiting her power.”

Gem smiles a little. "Quite right, Sunset. Quite right." She finishes her tea. "That's enough captaining for one day... I think it's time for a little relaxation. Fancy a couple hours in the holodeck?"  
  
Sunset smiles too. "I think that'd be perfect, Ruby." She winks, and Gem laughs as the Endeavour headed deeper into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another indication Gem has that Starfleet isn't what it's cracked up to be. I don't know that this plot thread would've been followed through had the election not turned out the way it did, but looking back, it seems like the racism in Starfleet is an allegory for the racism in contemporary American society as of the Trump era.


	7. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Endeavour gets caught in a time loop, and only a sequence of musical notes can save them from a grisly fate.

The bridge of the Endeavor is absolutely chaotic. Crew members rush around, and there’s a great amount of smoke and flame. The lights are dim, giving the whole area an ominous feel.

“Damage report!” orders Raven.

“Casualty reports coming in from all over the ship,” says Dustin.

“The starboard nacelle has sustained a direct impact. We are venting drive plasma,” Twilight adds.

“Initiating emergency core shutdown!” comes Emerald’s voice.

“Inertial dampers failing. We're losing attitude control,” Aria reports.

Raven tries a ship-wide message. “This is the Bridge. All hands to emergency escape pods!”

“Core shutdown is unsuccessful, we are losing antimatter containment,” Twilight says.

“We've got to eject the core!” shouts Emerald.

“Ejection systems offline. Core breach is imminent,” Twilight says.

Gem tries a ship-wide message of her own. “All hands abandon ship!” she screams. “Repeat, all hands abandon-” She’s cut off by a tremendous explosion as the Endeavor goes up in flames, sending shrapnel into the vacuum of space. Naturally, there are no survivors.

* * *

The starship Endeavor glides through space silently, enroute to its next mission. _“Ship’s log, stardate 81726.2, Commander Adagio Dazzle recording. The Endeavor has been dispatched to investigate a strange occurrence near the Typhon Expanse. We anticipate our arrival within the next twenty-four hours."_

Meanwhile in the holodeck, Gem, Raven, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald are playing as their anthropomorphic pony characters. Ruby’s fingers strum the strings of her guitar as she stares at a music sheet floating in her telekinesis, her tongue poking slightly out of her mouth as she concentrates.

“She has that look on her face again,” Amethyst says to Nebula, smirking. “She only gets that look when she’s really concentrating on learning a new song.”

“Do you girls mind?” Ruby snarls. “I can’t play this chord properly with you two yakking it up back there!”  
  
Nebula rolls her eyes. “Sheesh Rube, somepony sure got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Did Sapphire spike your haybacon again?”

“IT WAS THE ONE TIME! GEEZ!” yells Sapphire’s voice from another room in Ruby’s house.

Ruby is about to reply when the ship’s intercom beeps. “Hoofer to Captain, can you report to Sickbay? There’s been an incident you need to be aware of.”

Ruby sighs. “On my way, Doctor. Captain out.” She turns to the others. “Sorry girls, duty calls yet again. Shall we call it a night?”

“Yeah, we’ll try again another time,” Amethyst says as the others prepare to leave the holodeck.

“Computer, end program,” Ruby says. The scene fades to the black-with-yellow-gridlines of the holodeck. Not bothering to change, Ruby/Gem walks through the doors to the turbolift.

* * *

Dustin is using a bioscanner on Sonata when Gem enters Sickbay. “Sorry to interrupt your fun, Captain,” Dustin says, noting Gem’s outfit, “but I thought you might want to know about this.” He looks at Sonata and squeezes her hand. “Just tell her what you told me,” he says to Sonata.

“I don’t understand it,” Sonata says, shakily. “I was laying in bed, not quite asleep yet, when I heard these voices all around me. They were yelling, it was lots of commotion, and then it stopped, just as suddenly as it started. I—I sat up, and had this incredible feeling of deja vu.”

Gem frowns thoughtfully. "Let's see... were you able to record any of the voices?" she asks, placing a reassuring hand on Sonata's shoulder.

Sonata frowns. “No...but I will see what I can do for next time, Captain.”

Dustin looks at Gem. “She’s not the only one reporting this. I’ve had six cases just like hers come in this evening, all saying the same thing. Every one of them checks out normally. That’s why I called you here.”

Gem frowns some more. "Curiouser and curiouser... we'll have to do some deep investigation." Her combadge beeps.

"Bridge to Captain Shadow," says Adagio's voice. "We are getting unusual readings twenty thousand kilometres off the starboard bow."

"I'm on my way," Gem replies. "Are you feeling well enough to join us, Sonata?" she asks, looking at her friend with concern.

Sonata nods. “Yes, Captain.” she and Gem exit Sickbay and head to the Bridge.  
  
“We’re just at visual range of the Typhon expanse, Captain,” Adagio says, “when it began pulsating. Sensor readings are indefinite.”

"Fascinating," Gem comments, settling into her chair. Sonata takes her spot at Aria's left. "Random pulsating objects aren't usually a good sign... back us off, please. Nice and slow."

"Captain, manoeuvreing thrusters are not responding," reports Sonata.

"The distortion field is fluctuating," announces Twilight.

"All main systems just went down. Power levels are dropping rapidly," says Emerald.

"Red alert," Gem barks. The main lights on the bridge darken and red lights flash.

“Captain, something’s emerging from the expanse!” Twilight exclaimed.

The bridge crew watched in horror as another starship took form on the main viewer. “Ship is on collision course!” Adagio announced.

“Well, we can’t just sit here and let it smash into us! Any ideas?” Gem asked of her crew.

"Decompress main shuttlebay. The explosive reaction may kick us out of the way," Raven says.

"Captain, I suggest we use the tractor beam to alter the other ship's trajectory," says Twilight. "We'll try Commander Raven's first," Gem decides. "Computer, decompress main shuttlebay."

The doors to the shuttlebay open and the air still inside rushes out into space. The ship lurches, but before it can get completely out of the way of the approaching ship, the Endeavour is struck a glancing blow on her right warp nacelle. The ship spirals out of control, overloads taking out consoles all over the ship. Lights dim, and whole sections of the ship are in darkness. The bridge of the Endeavor is absolutely chaotic. Crew members rush around, and there’s a great amount of smoke and flame. The lights are dim, giving the whole area an ominous feel.

“Damage report!” orders Raven.

“Casualty reports coming in from all over the ship,” says Dustin.

“The starboard nacelle has sustained a direct impact. We are venting drive plasma,” Twilight adds.

“Initiating emergency core shutdown!” comes Emerald’s voice. “Inertial dampers failing. We're losing attitude control,” Aria reports.  
  
Raven tries a ship-wide message. “This is the Bridge. All hands to emergency escape pods!”

“Core shutdown is unsuccessful, we are losing antimatter containment,” Twilight says.

“We've got to eject the core!” shouts Emerald.

“Ejection systems offline. Core breach is imminent,” Twilight says.

Gem tries a ship-wide message of her own. “All hands abandon ship!” she screams. “Repeat, all hands abandon-” She’s cut off by a tremendous explosion as the Endeavor goes up in flames, sending shrapnel into the vacuum of space. Naturally, there are no survivors.

* * *

The starship Endeavor glides through space silently, enroute to its next mission. _“Ship’s log, stardate 81726.2, Commander Adagio Dazzle recording. The Endeavor has been dispatched to investigate a strange occurrence near the Typhon Expanse. We anticipate our arrival within the next twenty-four hours."_

Meanwhile in the holodeck, Gem, Raven, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald are playing as their anthropomorphic pony characters. Ruby’s fingers strum the strings of her guitar as she stares at a music sheet floating in her telekinesis, her tongue poking slightly out of her mouth as she concentrates.

“She has that look on her face again,” Amethyst says to Nebula, smirking. “She only gets that look when she’s really concentrating on learning a new song.”

"New?" asks Nebula, raising an eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? I feel like I've heard this song a million times already!"

“Do you girls mind?” Ruby snarls. “I can’t play this chord properly with you two yakking it up back there! I told you three times already!"

“Feels like you told us more than that,” Amethyst remarks. “In fact, it feels like we’ve done this before...almost repeatedly.”

“Makes me wonder if Sapphire spiked the hay bacon again,” Nebula pondered. “IT WAS THAT ONE...time...” Sapphire exclaimed, her voice dropping off quickly.

Dustin’s voice comes over the ship’s intercom. “Hoofer to Captain, can you report to Sickbay? There’s been an incident you need to be aware of.”

“I’ll be right there. Captain out,” Ruby replies. “I get the feeling you all should report to the bridge, but I don’t know quite why,” Gem noted. The others nodded and began to file out of the holodeck.

“Computer, end program,” Gem commanded, exiting the holodeck. 

Dustin was scanning Sonata with a bioscanner when Gem entered Sickbay. She had changed into her Starfleet uniform. “Captain, I get the feeling we’ve done this before,” Dustin announced ominously.

“I’m feeling that way, too,” Gem acknowledged.

Dustin squeezed Sonata’s hand gently. “Just tell her what you told me,” he says to Sonata.

“I don’t understand it,” Sonata says, shakily. “I was laying in bed, not quite asleep yet, when I heard these voices all around me. They were yelling, it was lots of commotion, and then it stopped, just as suddenly as it started. I—I sat up, and...”

“...had this incredible feeling of deja vu,” Gem finished.

“I’ve had seventy-two reports of similar incidents today,” Dustin said quietly. “I asked Sonata to set her terminal to passively record any sounds. Don’t know why, but I had a feeling about it.”

Sonata held up an isolinear chip. “It’s all on here,” she said meekly.

"Atta girl," Gem says proudly. "Let's see what we can find out." She takes the chip and places it into a receptacle. "Computer, play back Ms. Dusk's recording. Perform a narrow bandwidth analysis. Eliminate all non-vocal waveform components. Continuous playback, please." What follows is the sound of hundreds of thousands of voices overlapping at once.

Gem frowned and tapped her commbadge. “All senior staff report to my ready room at once,” Gem commanded. “Doctor, Sonata, let’s go.” The three left sickbay and headed for the turbolift.

* * *

“As you asked, Captain,” Emerald said, sitting behind a terminal, “I ran Sonata’s recording through a series of filters, eliminating most of the background chatter. I was able to pick up a few key phrases, and I filtered them out from the rest.”

Gem nodded. “Let’s hear it,” she said.

Emerald tapped her console and a few voices were audible through the static. “... ... Casualty reports coming ... ... venting drive ... ... eject the core! ... ... bandon ship! Repeat, all hands aband--” Silence.

The crew sat, stunned. “What did we just hear?” Aria wondered.

“I think we just heard our own demise,” Dustin postulated. “Whatever happened took out our engines, vented drive plasma, and caused the captain to give the abandon ship order.”  
  
"But what could have happened before that?" Gem wonders. "What would have caused our engines to fail?" She shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And why do I feel like we've done this all before? Like we're being looped?"

“I suspect that’s exactly what’s happening,” Twilight theorized. “It is my speculation we’re trapped in a form of causality loop. A catastrophic event is about to occur, which will lead to our destruction. The destruction of the ship, however, is close enough to the Typhon Expanse to create a rift in the space-time continuum, sending us back in time far enough to replay the event continuously.”

“So all we have to do to stop the cycle is not perform, or perform, a certain task at a crucial moment,” Raven guessed. “But, how will we know what to do or not to do?”

“Given that we’re hearing our own voices on Sonata’s recording, I believe it is possible to send a coded message back at the time of critical failure,” Twilight hypothesized.

“And give us a clue as to what to do,” Sunset concluded.

"But what code?" Gem wonders. "A musical code, maybe? A sequence of notes? Like..."

"Those played on a guitar string," Twilight realizes. "A specific sequence of notes that will cause a reaction in the listener."

“Good idea,” Gem replies, smiling at Twilight. “Can you key it in and transmit it, Miss Sparkle?”

Twilight nodded. “That won’t be a problem, Captain.”

“Very well. Everyone to their stations, and go to Red Alert,” Gem ordered. The crew filed out of the ready room as red lights and klaxons activated.

“Report, helm?” Raven asked.

“Continuing on course, Commander,” Sonata acknowledged.

“Should be any time now, if my feelings are correct,” Sunset warned.

“Position?” Gem inquired.

“We’re just at the edge of the Typhon Expanse,” Adagio answered. All watched as the area started pulsating.

"Fascinating," Gem comments, settling into her chair. "Random pulsating objects aren't usually a good sign... back us off, please. Nice and slow."

"Captain, manoeuvreing thrusters are not responding," reports Sonata. 

"The distortion field is fluctuating," announces Twilight.

"All main systems just went down. Power levels are dropping rapidly," says Emerald.

"Red alert," Gem barks. The main lights on the bridge darken and red lights flash.

“Captain, something’s emerging from the expanse!” Twilight exclaimed.

The bridge crew watched in horror as another starship took form on the main viewer. “Ship is on collision course!” Adagio announced.

“Well, we can’t just sit here and let it smash into us! Again. Any ideas?” Gem asked of her crew.

"Decompress main shuttlebay. The explosive reaction may kick us out of the way," Raven says.

"Captain, I suggest we use the tractor beam to alter the other ship's trajectory," says Twilight. "We'll try Commander Raven's first," Gem decides. "Computer, decompress main shuttlebay."

The doors to the shuttlebay open and the air still inside rushes out into space. The ship lurches, but before it can get completely out of the way of the approaching ship, the Endeavour is struck a glancing blow on her right warp nacelle. The ship spirals out of control, overloads taking out consoles all over the ship. Lights dim, and whole sections of the ship are in darkness.

The bridge of the Endeavor is absolutely chaotic. Crew members rush around, and there’s a great amount of smoke and flame. The lights are dim, giving the whole area an ominous feel.

“Damage report!” orders Raven.

“Casualty reports coming in from all over the ship,” says Dustin.

“The starboard nacelle has sustained a direct impact. We are venting drive plasma,” Twilight adds.

“Initiating emergency core shutdown!” comes Emerald’s voice.

“Inertial dampers failing. We're losing attitude control,” Aria reports.

Raven tries a ship-wide message. “This is the Bridge. All hands to emergency escape pods!”

“Core shutdown is unsuccessful, we are losing antimatter containment,” Twilight says.

“We've got to eject the core!” shouts Emerald.  
  
“Ejection systems offline. Core breach is imminent,” Twilight says. She begins keying in a series of commands and codes.

Gem tries a ship-wide message of her own. “All hands abandon ship!” she screams. “Repeat, all hands abandon-” She’s cut off by a tremendous explosion as the Endeavor goes up in flames, sending shrapnel into the vacuum of space. Naturally, there are no survivors.

* * *

The starship Endeavor glides through space silently, enroute to its next mission. _“Ship’s log, stardate 81726.2, Commander Adagio Dazzle recording. The Endeavor has been dispatched to investigate a strange occurrence near the Typhon Expanse. We anticipate our arrival within the next twenty-four hours."_

Meanwhile in the holodeck, Gem, Raven, Sunset, Twilight, and Emerald are playing as their anthropomorphic pony characters. Ruby’s fingers strum the strings of her guitar as she stares at a music sheet floating in her telekinesis.

“Does this music look strange to anyone else?” Ruby asked. The entire page is covered with a series of three notes, repeated endlessly along the paper.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Amethyst agrees. "It's just 3 sets of 3 Es, then 3 Gs, then back to the Es again, and so on."

“These notes sound familiar,” Nebula remarked, “and I haven’t played them here, but somewhere else...” She starts thinking.

“What, no crack about the hay bacon this time?” Sapphire asked.

“Nah, we’ve done that to death,” replied Amethyst.

“Besides, I’m expecting the good doctor to call--” The ship’s intercom beeped. “--right about now.”

Dustin’s voice came through on the speakers. “Hoofer to Captain, can you report to Sickbay? There’s been an incident you need to be aware of.”

“Right away, Doctor. Captain out.” The girls filed out of the holodeck, Gem shutting it down behind her.

“Not only are there more reports of strange sounds and voices, but some of the crew has reported hearing a certain melody...three notes repeating in a steady pattern,” Dustin informed Gem when she arrived at Sickbay. Sonata sat on one of the biobeds, holding an isolinear chip.

“Is that the recording you made, Sonata?” Gem asked.

Sonata nodded. “Dustin asked me to before I went to lay down.”  
  
"I see..." Gem places the chip into the receptacle and orders the computer to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_nmNQQFXFU) it back. "There they are again, those same notes... but what could it mean? Is it a message of some kind?"

* * *

“The notes themselves aren’t generated by a musical instrument, but by inputs on one of the LCARS displays,” Emerald explained after the playback stopped. The senior staff sat around the table in Gem’s ready room.

“So, it’s a set of commands, but what does that sequence control? It could be anything,” Aria huffed in annoyance. She quickly composed herself. “I’m sorry...haven’t been feeling well with all of this going on...”

“I know what it could be, but I’m not absolutely sure about it,” Twilight said. “It’s a sequence I’ve used before, possibly from a training cruise or a simulation back at the academy.”

"Indeed?" Gem looks over at Twilight, steepling her fingers together. "What do you think the sequence relates to?"

“That’s...what I can’t remember right now, but it’s familiar, I know it!” Twilight says apologetically.

“Captain, we are approaching the Typhon Expanse,” T’paz’s voice announces over the intercom.

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends...” Dustin quips softly.

"We are getting unusual readings twenty thousand kilometres off the starboard bow," Adagio adds.

"On our way," Gem says, and the staff cross quickly from the ready room to the bridge.

“We’re just at visual range of the Typhon expanse, Captain,” Adagio says, “when it began pulsating. Sensor readings are indefinite.”

"Fascinating," Gem comments, settling into her chair. Sonata takes her spot at Aria's left. "Random pulsating objects aren't usually a good sign... back us off, please. Nice and slow."

"Captain, manoeuvreing thrusters are not responding," reports Sonata.

"The distortion field is fluctuating," announces Twilight.

"All main systems just went down. Power levels are dropping rapidly," says Emerald.

"Red alert," Gem barks. The main lights on the bridge darken and red lights flash.

“Captain, something’s emerging from the expanse!” Twilight exclaimed.  
  
The bridge crew watched in horror as another starship took form on the main viewer. “Ship is on collision course!” Adagio announced.

“Well, we can’t just sit here and let it smash into us! Any ideas?” Gem asked of her crew.

"Decompress main shuttlebay. The explosive reaction may kick us out of the way," Raven says.

"Captain, I suggest we use the tractor beam to alter the other ship's trajectory," says Twilight.

“We’ll try Commander Raven’s first,” Gem says. Just before she can give the order, Twilight has a revelation. “Tractor beam...that’s it! Captain, the shuttlebay won’t work!” She begins tapping on her console, the familiar three notes ringing out. “I’m engaging tractor beam, 42% repulsion!”

A brilliant blue beam shot from the Endeavour, striking the oncoming ship in a glancing blow and knocking it off the collision course. The ship passes the Endeavour harmlessly.

“Report!” Gem barked.

“Power levels returning to normal, all systems online!” Sonata reports.

“Synchronizing with Federation time beacon now ... oh my ... according to this, we’ve been trapped in a loop for sixteen days, eight hours, and fifty-three minutes!” Twilight stated.

“That’s an awfully long time,” Gem muses. “Reset them please, Ms. Sparkle.”

“Captain, we are being hailed by the other vessel,” Adagio reports. “The computer identifies it as...” She stops. “It’s... it’s the Shadowfall, ma’am.”

“Open a channel,” Gem whispers, looking thunderstruck.

The viewscreen shows the bridge of their own ship, save for some design differences. Orion is sitting in the centermost chair, wearing an early 2370s uniform. “This is Captain Orion Shadow of the Federation Starship _Shadowfall_ , can we be of any... help?” He stops. “...who are you?” he asks, looking into Gem’s eyes.

Gem is entirely too shocked to speak. Raven steels herself and says “Perhaps you should beam aboard our ship, sir. There's something we need to discuss.”

“I’ll say there is,” Orion replies. “Commander Shadow, please come with me to the transporter room. Mr. Davison, the bridge is yours.”

Davison, a blonde haired Terran with a kind-looking face and blue eyes, nods. He’s sitting in Aria’s usual seat. “Aye, sir.”

* * *

“Causality loop, eh?” Orion said, sipping his tea. “Nasty bit of business.” The four members of each ship's command staff sat in Gem's ready room. Tea and scones were provided.

“Indeed,” Gem replies, still looking stunned. “But it brought you back...”

“Captain,” whispers human Raven, “It’s too early in his timeline, he hasn’t retired from Starfleet yet!”

Orion just laughs. “No need to worry on my account, Commander. Time has a way of fixing itself. Besides...” He smiles shrewdly at both women. “Do you really think I wouldn’t know a clone when I saw one? I am a little confused as to why you aren’t ponies, however.”

“It was Princess Celestia’s idea,” Gem explains. “Being quadrupedal didn’t serve you very well during your mission, so after you returned to Equestria, you gave a talk about the difficulties you faced. When the time came to create us, the decision was made to make us human, so that we’d have an easier time in Starfleet.”

“You’re certainly right about difficulties,” Orion says. “Raven and I have been practically on our own the whole time we’ve been aboard... only a couple of the crew can even stand to be around us. If you ask me, I think that Admiral Nechayev has it out for us.”

“Oh, she does,” Gem agrees. “Trust me.” She reaches over and touches Orion’s hoof. “I’ve missed doing this... I don’t get to anymore.”

“I understand,” Orion acknowledges. “I still can’t believe the Romulans had the gall to pull a sneak attack on Equestria like that.” He chuckles. “I guess it’s the only way that could have possibly gotten to me, they hadn’t had much luck in the past with any other method.”

“Aren’t you bothered knowing how you’re going to die?” human Raven asks.

Orion shakes his head. “Not remotely. Commander, I’ve spent most of my mission fighting on the edges of a war I didn’t want any part of... knowing I survive, only to die later on, is reassuring.”

“But you always used to tell us girls that time could be rewritten!” Gem exclaims.

“Up to a point,” Orion explains. “This is our future we’re talking about. Once we know what's coming, it's fixed. Written in stone, you might say.”

“So we’re always going to get created,” Gem realizes, “And you... you’re always going to die by Romulan snipers.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Orion replies, wrapping his technically yet-unborn daughters up in a hug. “But... I will always live on in your hearts and minds. And whatever moments of the past I get dragged out of.”  
  
Pony Raven taps her husband on the shoulder. “Sweetie, we should probably get going,” she says. “The Dominion War awaits.”

“I suppose we must, my love,” Orion sighs, adjusting the bowtie he wore around his neck. It matched his Starfleet uniform. “You girls know how to generate a temporary wormhole in space-time just long enough for the _Shadowfall_ to get home, don’t you?”

“Reverse the polarity of the neutron flow, vent the thermo buffers, and engage the helmic regulator,” Gem replies at once.

Orion grins. “That’s my girl.”

The four walk out of the ready room onto the bridge. “Once you’re aboard your vessel, signal us and we’ll open the wormhole for your return,” Gem says to Orion.

“Captain, I would recommend moving away from the Typhon Expanse before we do so,” Twilight interjected. “We’re not sure what will happen if we attempt to open one here.”

Raven nods. “She has a point, Gem ... considering we lost sixteen days over a wrong decision.”

“If we move even 10,000 kilometers away, we should be far enough to avoid any influence from the expanse,” Twilight concluded.

Gem thought, and nodded. “Helm, make it so.”

Sonata punched the coordinates in to her console. “Course ready, captain.”

“Engage,” say Gem and Orion together. And two ships sailed off into the darkness until only one remained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our take on TNG's time loop episode, Cause and Effect. I kind of wish we'd done Discovery's time loop episode instead though, that would've been more fun. Sadly, it wasn't out when this was written, and it would've robbed us of the chance to show Gem and Orion's respective ships together again.


	8. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and Kirk, now in his later years as a Starfleet officer, meet each other once again when Spock and Twilight go missing.

_“Captain’s Log, stardate 8657.2. The Enterprise has finished its mission of mapping sector X-6574 and is returning to Starbase 604 for a well-deserved liberty.”_

“Status, Mister Sulu?” Captain James T. Kirk inquired from his captain’s chair. Sulu checked his readouts. “All systems show normal, Captain.”

“Good. Continue on course.” Kirk sat back and watched the starfield pass in the main viewer. “I’m looking forward to a little R&R, how about you, Mister Spock?” Kirk asked.

“The prospect of disembarking for even a short period of time is rather ... pleasing, if I may say so,” Spock replied from his science station.

A brilliant burst of light appeared on the bridge, between the science and communications stations. Standing there was a humanoid figure dressed in ancient Earth-style clothes.  
“There is danger afoot! Thou wouldst be wise to tend to thy defenses!” announced the figure.

Kirk spun around in his chair to face the intruder. “Trelane? What are you doing in this region of space? And what danger do you speak of?”

‘Trelane’ chuckled. “My apologies, Captain. I took a form that you would recognize.” He snaps his fingers and appears as a French marshal. “I am Q. I have come to warn you that your first officer is in grave danger of being abducted.”

Kirk was incredulous. “Abducted? How? And by whom?”

“Whom, I cannot say as even I do not fully know. As for the how, he will be plucked from the bridge right about...” A flash of red light blinds all aboard the bridge, except Q. “... now.”

Angrily, Kirk turned to Q once he regained his sight. “I swear, if you’re responsible for this and if Spock is harmed in any way...”

“I assure you, Captain, I am quite on your side in this matter. In fact, I’m bringing along some friends that also have lost a crewmember in much the same fashion.” Q points to the viewer as a rift in space ejects a ship. “Oh goodie, they’ve arrived. Right on time, as usual.”

“Chekov, analysis!” Kirk snapped.

“Wessel reads as Federation type, USS _Endeavour_ ,” Chekov reported.

“Captain, isn’t that the ship that was involved in the Organian negotiations?” Sulu asked.

Kirk nods. “Yes, indeed it was...”

* * *

Soft jazz [music](https://youtu.be/0Cs5nTArlm4) played on a turntable as Gem made her log entry. _“Captain’s log, stardate 81797.3: Following our mission to the Typhon Expanse, we are headed now to Starbase 604 to rendezvous with-“_ She is interrupted by a rough shaking and banging as the Endeavour is, once again, catapulted backwards in time. The record skips, so the vocalist sings: “Each time I wake, knowing you're not here... each time-time- time-time...”

“Oh no, not again!” shouts Gem, flicking the needle away from the record with a snap of her fingers and staggering onto the bridge, “Report, please, everyone!” She flops unceremoniously into her command chair.

“Warp and impulse engines currently at 50% respectively, Gem,” Emerald says from her station. “Shields at 65% and holding.”

“It appears we’ve passed through another time anomaly, Captain,” Twilight reports. “We have arrived at stardate 8657.2.” But before she could go on, she was suddenly ensconced in a bright red light and transported away from her station to parts unknown.

Gem’s jaw dropped. “What in Equestria was that?! Computer, locate Commander Twilight Sparkle!”

“Commander Twilight Sparkle is not on the ship,” came the computer’s voice. Gem sighed. “I know that much... anything else I should be made aware of?”

“We are being hailed by a ship, Captain,” said Adagio. “NCC-1701-A.”

“The Enterprise again...” Gem muttered. “If you ask me, this is all beginning to sound terribly familiar... very well. On screen, Ms. Dazzle.“ An image of the Enterprise-A’s bridge appeared on the viewscreen. “This is Captain Gemini Shadow of the USS Endeavour. What can I...” She froze in mid-sentence. “Enterprise, you appear to have lost your chief science officer.”

“And you appear to have lost yours, Captain Shadow,” said James T. Kirk. “Your friend Q has brought us together to search for them, as even he can’t pinpoint where in space they might be.” Discord waved from Spock’s usual place on the bridge.

“Well, let’s not waste any more time,” Gem said, getting up. “With your permission, I’d like to take a few members of my crew with me onto your ship.”

“Granted. I’ll meet you in the transporter room. Kirk out.” He pushed a button on his chair and the screen returned to the starfield.

* * *

Seated in a briefing room aboard the Enterprise-A, Kirk, Chekov, and Scott sat facing Gem, Adagio, and Emerald. “So what you’re saying,” Kirk reiterated, “is that not only can whoever did this simply pluck people from our ships, they can traverse time to do so.”

“Precisely,” Gem confirms, nodding. “My assumption is that these forces, whoever they are, must have knowledge of Equestrian magic. Otherwise, why else would they go after Twilight?”

“But why take Mr. Spock?” Emerald asks, tilting her head to one side. “Do they think that unifying our magic and his knowledge of Vulcan culture and technology will help them in some way?”

“Perhaps dey are simply curious about different alien races, such as Wulcans and Equestrians,” Chekov theorized.

“Mister Scott, did you notice any detectable energy signatures around the time of Spock’s disappearance?” Kirk asked.

“Negative, sir,” Scott said with a small shake of his head. “No trace whatsoever.”

“I can confirm similar,” Adagio added. “Our sensors showed nothing prior to our arrival in this time and Miss Sparkle’s abduction.”

“Whoever they may be, they’re very good at springing on us at random,” Gem observed, heaving a deep sigh. “With no trail to follow, we have nothing to go on, unless there’s some residual energy from that light we somehow missed.”

“For now,” Kirk surmised, “the best thing we can do is continue our search. Captain Shadow, it appears we’ll be working together again after all. Return to your ship and continue your scans. We will check in periodically and we can pool our data, and hopefully we’ll find a lead.”

Gem and the others nodded, and the six rose and left the briefing room.

* * *

Twilight awoke to find herself in what appeared to be an underground cavern of sorts, dimly lit, with strange markings on the walls. She rose to her feet and looked around.

“Fascinating.” The voice made her jump, and when she had recovered, she turned to find herself looking at Mister Spock.

“Miss Sparkle, I presume,” Spock said.  
“Correct,” Twilight answered. “Any idea where we are?” “These markings are not familiar to me,” he replied.

The caverns rippled and formed into the decks of a 24th-century starship. A figure approached the two, wearing a Starfleet uniform from that era. “They are Koinonian,” replied the figure. “You are currently on our home world.”

“I’ve read about you,” Twilight said, looking at the figure. “You’re a race of non-corporeal energy beings! At least, you are now. There had been a war at one point, and that led to the destruction of the corporeal branch of your race.” Then she looks puzzled. “But why have you brought us here?”

“I am curious as to the reason for this as well,” Spock agreed.

“Yes, it is as the purple female stated. Our corporeal selves destroyed themselves through conflicts many of your centuries ago. We failed to understand the concept of why they would do this, and wished to learn more. We apologize for our means of bringing you here. We could see no other way to do so.” The figure smiled. “We assure you, you will be well treated during your visit here.”

“I was not aware that your species had the capability to travel through time,” Twilight noted.

“When your people visited our world, we were able to gain extensive knowledge through your computer systems. We were able to adapt that knowledge to allow us to cross dimensional planes, made even easier by the fact we have no physical bodies.” The figure indicated the surroundings. “We are using energy found naturally on the planet to create the world you see. Is it agreeable to you?”

“It is,” Twilight said, straightening her uniform. “Thanks... I think.” She blushed. “I’m not certain I am the best person to discuss warfare with. We Equestrians are generally a peaceful race, after all. But we’ll try to help as best we can!” She offers a hand. “I’m Commander Twilight Sparkle of the Federation starship Endeavour. Do you have a name?”

“We do not assign ourselves names,” the figure explained, “but you may call me Marla if is more convenient for you.” ‘Marla’ turned to Spock. “From what we were able to learn, you come from a species that once were brutal and savage, yet your species manages to survive, even flourish. How did you accomplish this?”

“It took many years to do so,” Spock explained, “until we were united in one purpose by Surak, deemed by our people as the originator of modern Vulcan. He taught us that our continued survival was based upon the foundations of knowledge and logic, rather than on conquest and battle. Surak taught the principle of infinite diversity in infinite combinations, and that this was to be celebrated and used to learn rather than to destroy.”

“How fascinating,” Marla observed. “And as for you, Commander Sparkle? How did the Equestrians you speak of come to be where they are today?”

Twilight thinks this over. “Well, a very long time ago, there were three tribes of ponies: the unicorns, the pegasi, and the earth ponies, though they were all divided by hatred and cared only for the welfare of their own kind. In exchange for demanding food grown by the Earth ponies, Pegasi managed the weather and unicorns raised and lowered the sun and moon. However, the tense peace between the three tribes was broken by a mysterious blizzard.”

“After a disasterous attempt at a summit, Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie of the Earth ponies, Commander Hurricane and Private Pansy of the Pegasi, and Princess Platinum and Clover the Clever of the unicorns set out to find a new land, only to meet in the same place. They began to argue over whom had first stake over the new land, and another blizzard started as a result. The six ponies took shelter in a cave, but Puddinghead, Hurricane, and Platinum were eventually frozen in ice. Clover the Clever identified the cause of the blizzard to be windigos—winter spirits that feed on hatred.”

“Despite the animosity between their leaders and tribes, Smart Cookie, Private Pansy, and Clover the Clever maintained warm relations, and they eventually broke the windigos' spell through the Fire of Friendship. Their warmth thawed their leaders' bodies and melted their hearts, and the leaders decided to share the new land, naming it Equestria.”

Spock raised an eyebrow upon hearing Twilight’s story. “Interesting.”

“Indeed,” Marla agreed. “Please, we encourage the both of you to tell us more...” 

* * *

“Captain, I think I found something,” Aria reported from the science station.

“What is it?” Gem asked, turning toward her.

“A very faint energy signal, almost beyond the lowest range of what we can detect. It cuts off abruptly, almost like someone cutting a piece of string with a pair of scissors, but I think I can extrapolate the direction of travel...” Aria reported.

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘cuts off’?” Raven queried.

“It ends right where the time rift appeared,” Aria stated. “It’s possible that they may have jumped back through our time to wherever they came from.”

“Extrapolate what you can, Ms. Blaze, and we’ll see what we can do,” Gem orders.

Shortly thereafter, Gem speaks to Kirk in her ready room during one of the periodic check-ins. “It seems as though we’ve found a possible trail of bread crumbs, Captain Kirk,” she reports. “If Ms. Blaze’s theory is correct, we can open up a temporary wormhole in space-time that will allow at least one of our ships to pass through and find our missing crewmates.”

“It’s good to see that Federation technology has improved over the years,” Kirk quipped. “Very well, Captain, I concur on creating the wormhole, and I believe your ship would be best suited to cross through. Will that wormhole remain stable enough for a return passage?”

Gem nods. “I believe so, yes. Don’t worry, Mr. Spock will be back with you soon enough. Endeavour out.” The screen goes dark as Gem rises and steps back onto the bridge. “Report please, Ms. Blaze. Do we have a trail to follow?”

“If we can open the wormhole at the point we saw the rift, we should be able to follow right back to where they’re holding Twilight and Mr. Spock,” Aria confirmed.

“I have the coordinates plotted, Captain,” Sonata added from her station. “Awaiting command for warp speed.”

“Shields and weapons show ready, Captain,” Adagio reported from her station.

“Warp 9.5, engage,” Gem orders.

* * *

“...and that’s why Equestrians have never had a proper war,” Twilight finishes. “There were many attempts, such as when King Onyx of the changelings attempted to derail Orion Shadow’s mission of diplomacy, but even that was successfully prevented thanks to his quick thinking. He taught us girls everything we know about how to escape tricky situations quickly.”

Marla nods, a smile playing over her face. “We have learned a great deal from you both,” she says, “most notably from you, Miss Sparkle. We had never encountered a race such as yours before.”

Twilight blushes. “We’re relatively new to the Federation.” Just then, her commbadge beeps. “Endeavour to Commander Sparkle, are you receiving me?” says Gem’s voice.

Twilight taps her badge. “Yes I am, Captain. Mr. Spock and I are unharmed, we’ve been teaching the Koinonians about our races and cultures.”

Marla looked slightly sad at hearing Gem’s voice. “It seems your species is more resourceful than we had given you credit for. We shall be in touch with you again, Miss Sparkle and Mister Spock. Until such time, we wish you health and happiness.” Marla disappears, as does the room, returning the area to the same cave walls Twilight had observed.

“I believe it is time for us to return home,” Spock stated. He moved next to Twilight. “Please signal your captain that we are ready for transport.”

Twilight tapped her comm badge. “Two to beam up, Endeavour.” They disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

“Sparks!” Emerald launches herself at her sister and tacklehugs her, abandoning all protocol. “You’re alright! You’re alive! I was so worried about you, don’t you ever do that to me again!”

Twilight acks but eventually straightens up, hugging Emerald back. “I’ll try not to, LSBFF,” she says, smiling. “I missed you too.”

“I’m sure Captain Kirk will be relieved to see that his best friend is alive and well,” Gem says, smiling at Spock. “We should have you back aboard the Enterprise momentarily, sir.”

Spock nods. “Excellent news, Captain. Might I have a tour of your vessel in the meantime?”

Gem smiles. “Of course, Commander. I will be happy to show you around.” The two exit the transporter room.

* * *

_“Captain’s log, supplemental,”_ Kirk records. _“Mister Spock has been returned from his capture by a race identified by him as the Koinonians. He reports he was unharmed during this, and we are about to return to our original course to Starbase 604.”_

Kirk’s face fills the viewscreen on board the Endeavour’s bridge. “Once again, Captain Shadow, it has been a pleasure to work alongside you. Let’s just hope it doesn’t become too much of a habit.”

“I don’t think it will, Captain Kirk,” Gem replies, looking thoughtful. “But yes, the pleasure is undeniable.” She salutes him. “As we say in Equestria, may the light of Celestia’s sun fill your future with light, and may the light of Luna’s moon guide you safely home again. Endeavour out.” The screen goes dark, and the two vessels go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last of our inter-series crossovers, thank goodness. I wish we'd come up with a better antagonist, this story doesn't really go anywhere.


	9. A Hearthswarming Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dustin finds himself playing Santa for a race of humanoid reindeer as part of a plan by his captain to make sure he has a happy Hearthswarming.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 81979.4. The Endeavour has been dispatched to the planet Chiron Beta Prime, located in the Coulton system. The colonists there have requested Federation assistance in delivering gifts as part of their annual Crystal Feast celebrations, so we have taken it upon ourselves to provide it.”_

The Endeavour was covered with decorations of every kind. Tinsel lined the hallways, Ten Forward had a large tree decorated with ornaments and fake snow on the branches, Gem’s ready room held the Hearthswarming dolls that the Equestrian staff had made, even the bridge was decorated with wreaths and paper snowflakes, made by the young children who lived on the ship.

Gem sat in her ready room, legs crossed as she read from Dickens’ seminal A Christmas Carol, her eleventh birthday present from her father. As she reached the part in which Scrooge met the Ghost of Christmas Past, her combadge beeped. “Captain, we have entered standard orbit with Chiron Beta Prime,” says Aria’s voice.

“Acknowledged,” Gem replied, closing her book. “Have Commanders Shadow and Sparkle meet me in Transporter Room 1. We’ll beam down and meet with the head of the colony.” In the meantime, she taps her badge. "Captain to sickbay. Doctor Hoofer, your presence is required. The leader of Chiron Beta Prime's Federation colony has informed us that their usual courier, a Mr. Claus, has fallen ill and we are to take his place in the yearly delivery of gifts. Would you kindly assist us please?"

Dustin sighs. "What could you possibly expect me to do? I'm a doctor, not a courier!"

"Do lighten up a bit, Ebeneezer," Gem replies, the smirk evident in her voice. "I'll see you planet side in five minutes."

"Whatever you say, Gem," Dustin said, in a long-suffering tone.

* * *

The four materialized in the chambers of the colony leader. “Greetings, I am Yul Noel, the leader of the colony.”

“Gemini Shadow, captain of the Endeavour,” Gem replied, and indicated the rest of the landing party. “My first officer, Raven Shadow, science officer Twilight Sparkle, and chief medical officer Dustin Hoofer. We are here to lend any assistance you may require.”

“Mr. Noel,” Dustin inquired, “what has happened to Mr. Claus that he can’t perform his duties this year?”

“Oh, it’s a fairly common ailment on this world. Chironian club foot. He’s already on bed rest and analgesics, but it appears he will not be able to walk in time for the annual delivery of the gifts.” Noel sized Dustin up carefully. “Hmmm...a little padding and you’ll do quite well.”

“...Padding?” Dustin asked, clearly confused.

“Perhaps you had better explain the custom to us, Mr. Noel,” Twilight remarked. “I’ve done some reading on it, and it still confuses me.”

"Every year, Mr. Claus usually ventures from his workshop in the northern regions of the planet," Noel begins, "with a team of our own to assist him." (The Chironians are humanoid reindeer.) "Mr. Claus usually wears a bright red suit with white trimming, and he has a large, full belly that jiggles like jelly whenever he walks." Noel smiles. "Our foals are quite taken with him. As are some of the does, at times." Taking Dustin's hand, he whistles, and a team of does appear from seemingly nowhere, holding various pieces of Mr. Claus' outfit. "Can you act jolly and say 'ho, ho, ho, Doctor?" Noel asks.

Dustin visibly blanched at this. “Um, before I answer that, sir...um, Captain Shadow, may I speak to you for a moment, please?” Gem nodded, and she and Dustin walked away from the group to a corner of the room.

“All right, what the hay’s all this about? No one said anything about dressing up in suits and saying ‘ho ho ho’ and handing out gifts! And, out of everyone else aboard that ship, why did you have to pick me?” Dustin hissed. “I’ve never been big on holidays to begin with, I thought you knew that!”

"Dustin, honestly," Gem countered, "You and I both know that your hearthswarmings have always been generally abysmal, since you spent all that time shut up in Canterlot Castle. Your childhood playmates were conscripts, as you yourself said. I, at least, had parents who did their best to make sure we had the best holiday possible when we were growing up, but you..." Her voice went soft, and she gripped Dustin's hand tightly. "I believe you were robbed of a lifetime of happy Hearthswarmings. This is my way of making up for it. And no, I don't expect you to start singing carols with the rest of us. All I want is to give you the best gift I can think of: a Hearthswarming that you actually have reason to smile about. Is that so wrong?" She stares at him with begging, pleading eyes, pouting.

Dustin’s expression softened as he regarded his captain. “No... I never had a good Hearthswarming, it really wasn’t celebrated in the castle except by the help. So, yes, over time I grew to see it as just another day, no big deal in the grand scheme of life.” He sighed. “All right, I’ll do the best I can, but I can’t promise anything more at this point.” The two walk back to the group. “Okay, Mr. Noel, I will do whatever you require.”

Mr. Noel smiles again and claps. "Splendid! Come along then, we'll get you all set up!" And he leads Dustin away to another room, with the does following along in their wake.

Once he has gone, Gem looks over at Raven, worried. "I do hope this works ... I just want him to be happy, at least for once... I'm not expecting him to change overnight. It wouldn't be fair to him."

Raven puts an arm around Gem’s shoulder. “What kind of friend would you be if you didn’t try to cheer your friend up on Hearthswarming? Who knows, maybe this will take the edge off that grumpy persona he has around this time of year.”

"We can only hope, sister," Gem agrees. "We can only hope."

* * *

A few hours later, Dustin has been placed in the suit and given some padding to wear underneath the coat to simulate a round belly. "Well, what do you think?" Mr. Noel asks. "Ready to go out there and bring joy and good cheer to our youngsters?" Outside stands a sleigh, with a group of eight other Chironians, four males and four females.

Dustin tugs lightly at the fake beard glued to his face, and at the makeup used to give his cheeks a rosy glow. “It’s a good thing Mr. Claus and I have the same basic facial structure, based on the pictures you showed me.” He sighs once more, and adjusts his ‘belly.’ “I’ll do my best, sir, I just hope the kids appreciate it...and don’t call me out on it.”

"I'm sure you'll do just splendidly," Noel says, patting Dustin on the back. "Good luck!"

"Your captain says you're half magical pony," says one of the sleigh-pullers, a female named Vixen. "Think you can use your powers to make us fly?"

Dustin shrugs. “Well, let’s all find out.” Concentrating, his hands begin to glow brightly, the light spreading over the eight sleigh-pullers. “Okay, double up. Vixen, pair up with Prancer. Dasher and Dancer, go to the front of the sleigh. Comet and Cupid, behind Prancer and Vixen, please. Donner and Blitzen, bring up the tail.” The eight got in position.

“Is there a special command?” Cupid asked.

“Um...dash away, all?” Dustin guessed. At that, the eight began to levitate, and by kicking their hooves, they were able to gain some forward momentum before settling back on the ground. The eight were giddy with success.

“Okay, we’ll need more altitude. Let’s try this, I heard it in an old Earth poem once.” Dustin cleared his throat. “To the top of the roofs, to the top of the wall, now dash away, dash away, dash away all!” he commanded. The eight once again rose from the ground, and as they simulated running, they rose higher into the air. The sleigh took off into the night, which was cold and rather foggy.

* * *

At one house, a little girl of about seven watched the snow fall outside her window as she waited for the noise of a sleigh.

There came the sound of hooves approaching her door, and the little girl's mother appeared in the doorway. "Go to sleep Esmeralda, or Mr. Claus will give your presents to someone else!"

“Aw, Mom,” Esmeralds protested, “I just want to see him this year! You always send me to bed before he arrives.”

“Because Mr. Claus doesn’t need nosy little foals getting in his way,” her mother answered. “Now, go, no more arguments!”

"Fine..." Esmerelda sighs and climbs into bed, drawing the covers up close against her coat. She turns out the light and watches the snow from her bed, willing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

In the sky above, the sleigh glides along silently through the night. It was almost time for Dustin to begin the ritual of the delivering of the presents. “Okay Dustin, relax...you’ve been through worse, remember?” he tells himself. Dustin taps Donner on the shoulder. “So, how does this work again with the presents?” he asked, spitting the occasional stray snowflake from his mouth.

"We land on the roof of a house," Donner explains, "and you take the bag of gifts with you as you slide down the chimney. Then you look for the gifts with each child's name on them, and leave them under the tree for them to find the next morning. Sometimes, they'll leave you snacks!"

“Oh, this just gets better and better. Let’s hope they left the flues open,” Dustin mused as the sleigh carried on.

Mr. Claus was kind enough to write out the names, in order, of each stop that Dustin was to make. He looked at the list, then as the sleigh approached the first house, he looked again. “Hey Donner,” he asked, “sorry to keep bugging you, but...what’s with the notations by each kid’s name? See, this one has a smiley face, and this one...is that someone puking?” He pointed to the name in question when Donner turned around.

"The smiley faces mean the kid's been good, the puking face means they've been naughty," Donner explains. They land on the roof of the house. Inside, Esmeralda jerks awake and gasps. "Could it be?" she whispers.

Dustin steps from the sleigh and grabs the bag. “Okay, chimney time,” he says, walking over to the chimney. He studies the opening, and looks at himself. He then looks at the chimney again. He places his hands on the chimney and marvels as it stretches wide enough to accommodate him. “Well, as they say on Earth … Geronimo!” Dustin slides down the chimney and lands roughly. “Oooooh, gotta watch those landings.”

Esmeralda sneaks out of her room and slowly opens the door. She sees a red-suited man climbing out of her fireplace. She represses a squee of delight and watches closely.

“Okay, let’s see here...Esmeralda, you’ve been good this year, it seems...” Dustin mumbles to himself. He begins to rummage through the sack, searching for her gift.

Esmeralda bounces up and down excitedly, her hooves make muffled thumping sounds with each landing. The present is a green box about as wide as she is tall, and comes with a label reading "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL CRYSTAL FEAST DAY."

Then a throat being cleared is heard. "Esmeralda, didn't I tell you to go to bed?" whispers a voice.

Esmeralda's fur turns white. "Uhoh…"

Dustin hears the commotion behind him, and slowly turns to see Esmeralda, and her mother standing behind her, in the doorway. He manages his best smile and waves. “Good evening,” he says, hoping his voice isn’t too far off the mark. “I see someone’s excited for the Crystal Feast.”

"I sure am!" Esmeralda cheers, running over to Dustin and hugging him tight. "I can't believe I finally get to meet you! I've waited for years and years and years and now it's finally happened! This is the best Crystal Feast ever!"

Dustin looks down at the tiny form hugging him so tight, and sees the unbridled joy in her eyes at meeting who she believes is Mr. Claus. Strong emotion wells up in his chest, and he hugs the little girl back warmly.

"Well, I suppose I can't punish her too harshly," Esmeralda's mother says, smiling herself. "Thank you for bringing my little girl such joy, Mr. Claus. It's been a very rough year for both of us, what with her father's passing and all... I think we both needed the holiday spirit boost."

“You’re very welcome,” Dustin said, humbled. “And I don’t think there’s any need for punishment here. After all, what child wouldn’t do anything to meet the one that brings them so much joy?”

"I suppose you're right," the mother says, smiling. She kisses Dustin's cheek, then hands him a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. "Will you take these as a symbol of our gratitude?"

“I’d be honored,” Dustin said, drinking the milk and munching a couple of cookies. “I must go now, many more deliveries to make tonight. Both of you, have a happy Crystal Feast.” He steps up to the fireplace, keeping his sack next to him. “Let’s see if this works,” he said softly. Giving Esmeralda one more smile, he placed a finger alongside his nose and nodded his head. Instantly, he found himself transported back to the rooftop, sack and all.

“Well, that went better than expected,” he said. Climbing back into the sleigh, he called to his team, “Okay, lots more to do, so let’s get going!” The sleigh lifts off, and as it flies to the next house, Dustin’s voice rings out over the landscape: “HO HO HO!!!!”

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental: after a long night spent delivering presents to the children of Chiron Beta Prime, our beloved doctor has returned to his sickbay."_

Dressed in jeans and a red hoodie decorated with a picture of a Hearthswarming tree on it, Gem knocks on Dustin's office door, holding a carton of egg nog and two glasses in her telekinesis. "Are you awake, Dustin?" she calls out softly. "I brought these from the party going on in the holodeck. Sonata has been asking for you."

The door slides open, and a weary Dustin peers at her from red-rimmed eyes. “I don’t know how that Claus fellow does it, but all I know is I’m completely wiped.” He waves her in. “Sorry, I was in the middle of my daily report when I conked out.”

"Perfectly understandable," Gem replies, pouring both of them a glass of eggnog each. "How did it go? Did you enjoy yourself?" Her tone was casual, but her eyes were tense, as if afraid of the answer he might give.

Dustin gratefully accepted the glass and took a good swallow. “It’s hard to explain,” he finally responded. “At first, I was upset about being tricked into doing something like that, but after meeting that girl, and meeting a few others...just seeing the joy in their eyes...it was bittersweet, to say the least. I mean, I was happy to be providing such joy in their holiday celebration, but it also made me think about what a raw deal I got growing up.” He smiles a little. “Still, I should thank you for that opportunity. And, let you know there’s no animosity on my part. I did have a good time that night.”

"That's exactly what I was hoping you'd say," Gem says, smiling in relief. The clock strikes midnight, and she gives Dustin a hug. "Happy Hearthswarming, Doctor," she whispers. "May all the rest be bright as the stars themselves."

“Happy Hearthswarming, Gem,” Dustin answers, hugging her back. “Now, let’s get to that party. I can’t wait to see what Sonata has for me this year.”

"Oh, I think you'll love it!" Gem gushes, taking his hand. They run off toward the party.

* * *

_"Captain's log, stardate 81983.1: On behalf of myself and the crew of the USS Endeavour, I'd like to wish you and yours the very happiest of holidays, and a spectacular new year. As we say in Equestria, may Celestia's sun fill your day with warmth and light, and may Luna's moon guide you safely home."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold, a Christmas special! Chiron Beta Prime and the system in which it's located is a Jonathan Coulton reference, the humanoid reindeer thing (I think) was Longhaul's idea. Given our crew are humanoid ponies (kind of) it seemed to work well.


	10. Grand Theft Endeavour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship is stolen by Alan Brown, now the head of Section 31, for an unknown purpose, and Gem must recapture it by herself.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 82103.6. We have returned to Equestria to give everyone some well-deserved shore leave and so the non-Equestrian members of our crew have a chance to explore our homeland.”_

"So this is where you grew up?" Mandy Tanner asked, looking around at Ponyville's town square with interest.

Gem nodded, keeping a tight hold on the young girl's hand. "This is Ponyville! Small, but a perfect place to raise a family." They headed into the town's residential area, and Gem pointed at a manor house that sat on top of a small hill. "This is Shadowfall Manor, where I lived,” she explained. “Want to go up and see?”

“Yes please!” Mandy bounced up and down excitedly, and together the two walked up the path to the house.

“Hey Gem,” called a voice. Sunset Shimmer strode into the main entrance hall, dressed casually. “Whatcha up to?”

“Just showing Ms. Tanner around our old stomping grounds,” Gem replied, smiling. “I think she likes them.” Mandy is running around the house, exploring every nook and cranny. It’s been fixed up by Equestria’s best construction workers, by order of Princess Luna herself.

“What do you plan to do with the place?” Sunset asked Gem, looking curious.

Gem shrugged. “Maybe move into it with Dusk after our mission is done... perhaps start a family of our own.”

“It’s nice that this place is being fixed up,” Sunset said, looking at the repair work. “Sure looks better than the last time we saw it.”

Gem nods, smiling. “It feels more like a home again, instead of a smoldering ruin.” She taps her badge. “Captain to Commander Shadow, don’t you want to come down and relax a bit? This is our shore leave, after all! You needn’t be cooped up there working all the time!” Sunset nudged her in the ribs as she spoke.

“I guess I take after my sister in that regard,” Raven quipped. “I found a small anomaly in the security scan. It’s probably nothing, maybe someone’s pet got loose and tripped a motion detector. I’m gonna check it out and then I’ll be down.”

“Very well,” Gem replies. “Meet us in Sugarcube Corner when you’re done. Shadow out.” Turning behind her, she calls out “Come along Mandy, just wait until Pinkie sees you! She’ll stuff you silly with baked goods!”

Mandy cheers and races to follow Gem and Sunset over to Sugarcube Corner. Most of the rest of the bridge crew are already there.

* * *

Aboard the ship, Raven investigates the anomaly she detected. Patrolling through the main shuttle bay, she sweeps a tricorder around, checking every square millimeter of space in the cavernous expanse. She checks the readout, and sees nothing abnormal. Satisfied it was simply a malfunction, she exits the bay. Raven heads to her private quarters to pack a suitcase, and once that’s done, heads toward the transporter room so she can join the others.

The doors to the shuttlebay close, and several figures dressed in black, their faces blocked by all-black masks, seemingly materialize out of nowhere. “Good thing these miniature cloaks work as you said they would,” one said to another.

“Thank the Romulans for that,” the other replied. “Had we not been able to scavenge that wrecked Warbird, we wouldn’t even have these.” He turned and addressed the group. “Move out, single file, keep your cloaks on until I give the word.” The other nod, and activate the devices on their wrists. The room once again appears empty, the door sliding open and closed at irregular intervals.

* * *

Down below, Luna and K’bleh are comparing warrior drinks. “Your Majesty, prune juice is clearly the true warrior’s drink! Every Klingon since Worf has professed a fondness for it!” K’bleh announces.

“Neigh, young upstart!” Luna pronounces, slamming a hoof down on the table. “Cherry limeade is the drink of all warriors! It has seen us through our greatest conflicts, and was instrumental in the war against Queen Henrietta of the Minotaurs!”

“Perhaps it is best if you both agree to disagree upon which is the ‘true warriors drink,’” T’paz suggested, earning her a glare from both Luna and K’bleh.

Gem, Sunset, and Mandy enter and approach the table. Mandy squeals in delight at seeing Princess Luna. Luna leans down and looks at Mandy. “Greetings, small human,” she says as non-threateningly as possible, smiling brightly. Mandy responds by immediately grabbing Luna’s neck and hugging as hard as she can.

“Pretty talking horsie!” Mandy chirps with glee. Luna turns slightly bluer than usual.

“Mandy, dear, please relax your grip, we don’t want to strangle the nice princess pony,” Sunset admonishes. Mandy does so, and Luna draws a deep gulp of air.

Pinkie sproings out of Luna’s mane and onto the floor of the bakery, immediately presenting Mandy with a cake as tall as she is. “Hiya Mandy! I’m Pinkie Pie, and you’re just in time to help us all eat this cake I made to celebrate the return of our favorite bunch of space explorers!”

Mandy cheers. “Woohoo! I love cake!”  
Pinkie begins passing out plates and forks, then begins cutting the cake.

Gem smiles at the hyperactive pink pony. “It’s nice of you to throw us this party, Auntie Pinkie,” she says. “It’s just what we need after all the activity of the last few months.”

Pinkie is about to say something when Gem’s comm badge beeps. “Endeavour to Captain Shadow, we appear to have a situation,” announces the voice. Raven’ entering Sugarcube Corner and hearing this, immediately goes over to Gem’s side.

“What’s going on, Gem?” Raven asks, concerned.

Gem holds up a finger. “Acknowledged,” she replies. “What is the nature of the situation?”

“We’re receiving strange readings form the onboard security monitors,” the voice answered. “We’ve sent staff to check on these, and we’ve not heard any response. The anomalies are coming from Engineering, Auxiliary Control, Sickbay and--” The voice abruptly cuts off.

Gem sighs, “And I was having such a nice day...” she grumbles, just as Pinkie hands her a cake slice. “I think I’ll have to take care of this... I shouldn’t be too long,” she says to Raven. Tapping her badge and holding the cake in her telekinesis, she calls out “Endeavour, one to beam up please.”

There is no response.

Gem and Raven share a worried look. Gem taps her badge again. “Endeavour, emergency transport to the bridge, authorization Shadow Alpha!” She immediately sparkles out of sight.

* * *

Gem finds the bridge empty. She cautiously looks around, screwdriver in hand. “I know you’re here,” she announces, “best to show yourself and get this over with quickly!”

“With pleasure,” says a familiar voice. A figure dressed in black appears before her, removing to his face covering to reveal himself.

Gem recoils in shock. “You.”

“Miss me, Captain Horseapples?” Alan Brown said, a sinister smile on his face. “And I thought you had come to your senses and abandoned this worthless tub.”

“Of course not!” Gem exclaims, pointing her screwdriver at him. “What are you even doing here? Are you responsible for those strange readings on the security monitors?”

“Not entirely,” he replies, and two more figures appear, each sitting at the helm and navigation stations. “There are more of us controlling all of the vital functions of this vessel.”

“And you intend to do what with it?” Gem asks, moving to her captain’s chair entirely by habit. “Take us to Earth and have the old girl sent to the scrapyards?” She sits down in her chair, considering the control panel on the arm. “I won’t let you, in any event! There’s all sorts of safeguards built into this ship, all I have to do is activate them!” Her hands start to glow. “My chief engineer, for example, once wrote a program that would allow the ship to be controlled only by Equestrian humans... and I know exactly how to turn it on. You won’t get away with this, Captain Brown!”

“Oh, bother,” Brown said in a mock-exasperated tone. “It does appear that my brilliant plan has been thwarted, oh whatever shall I do now?” He taps on his wrist device and a small beam strikes Gem, rendering her immobile but conscious. “I know all about your little program, Captain Haybritches, and while it might have otherwise been effective, you neglected one little thing, something no captain even knows about their vessels. Each computer contains a single set of subroutines which, when activated, overrides any newly- introduced programs and places the ship under the direct control of Section 31.” He grins evilly, walking up to the incapacitated Gem. “Guess who’s been placed in charge of that division?” he chuckles. He turns to the two at helm. “Break orbit, maximum warp back to Sector 001. And place the dear Captain in a comfy stable for the trip.”

The two nod and the Endeavour warps off into the darkness of space.

* * *

Back at Sugarcube Corner, Raven attempts to get in contact with Gem. “Commander Shadow to Endeavour, please respond!” There’s no answer. “Dammit,” Raven growls. “Something’s happened to her up there, I just know it! We’ve got to go get her!”

“But how are we going to do that?” Sunset asks. “We all transported down, and there’s no other ships in orbit for us to beam back up to!”

Raven thinks, then looks at Sunset. “Sunny, didn’t Dad have a subspace transmitter somewhere in his study?”

“I think he did,” Sunset replied, “but that area sustained heavy damage, it’d be a miracle if it survived.”

Raven grinned. “We are the miracle workers, after all. Come on, let’s see if we can find it!” The two raced back to Shadowfall.

The study had once been filled with shelves full of books, a large oak desk with many drawers, and a painting of Trottingham’s skyline on one wall. The subspace transmitter was hidden in a hatch behind the painting of the skyline, accessed by pressing a concealed button on the desk’s underside. The desk is still there once the girls arrive, though half of it was destroyed along with most of the bookshelves and most of the skyline painting. The two wander around the room for a bit, searching for an access point. Raven gets on her hands and knees and goes searching under the desk when... “I found it!” She presses the button, and what remains of the painting slides away to reveal a hatch, which opens to reveal the transmitter.

“Wow... last time I saw one of these models was in the museum at the Academy,” Sunset remarked. “Let’s hope it still works...now then, power switch, power switch...” Sunset presses a button on the device.

Out in the rear courtyard, a statue of Princess Luna, reared up with her horn pointing toward the sky, began to glow from the eyes. Her horn began to lengthen, extending out a good distance into the sky, and a small beacon began flashing at the tip. Inside, static crackled from the speaker as Sunset attempted to tune to the proper frequency. “Okay, I think I have it tuned properly. Bear in mind, I only worked with one of these in simulation,” Sunset announced.

Raven looked out the window. “Hm, I always wondered why Dad had that statue there.” She found what appeared to be a microphone and pressed the ‘transmit’ button. “This is Commander Raven Shadow, urgent message, does anyone hear me?”

* * *

Gem sat in a holding cell in the ship’s brig. She fumed silently at the sheer audacity Brown had shown in stealing her ship. She also figured that Admiral Nechayev had her dirty little hands in this somehow, as well. She still had retained her screwdriver, managing to conceal it before she was immobilized, and bided her time until she could make her escape.

She noticed the rest of the skeleton crew had been secured in more comfortable quarters in Ten Forward. She made a note to give Brown a taste of his own medicine upon her escape.

A guard, one of Brown’s crew, walked in front of the forcefield and looked at Gem with a sneer. “Captain says if you’re a good little horsie, you’ll get a sugarcube for dinner later.” He chuckled at his little joke.

Gem rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, quite amusing... You Terrans ... such sharp wits for such tiny brains, I must admit. Much more creative in your insults than the ponies I grew up with. I knew one filly who used to call me ‘ape girl.” She slowly brought out her screwdriver. “Now then...” She tweaked a setting and pushed the button, causing the blue lights at the end to flash one after the other, like a circle. The forcefield disengaged, and Gem put out her other hand and performed a Vulcan neck-pinch on the guard, sending him to the floor. She then surrounded the guard in a blue glow and lifted the screwdriver up in an arc, which sent him flying into the wall. That done, she re-engaged the forcefield. “Computer, lock down Ten Forward until I give further notice,” she barked, heading toward auxiliary control, her other hand on her phaser. “Might as well have some place to keep them until they can be remanded to the proper authorities...”

* * *

“Understood, Commander,” a voice said over the speaker. “We will have all of our fleet keep an eye out for your vessel. We will dispatch the Yorktown to pick up your crew and assist in the search. Starfleet out.”

Raven put the microphone aside. “I wish we could do more, but at least we did something.”

Meanwhile, Gem is in auxiliary control, working feverishly to try and override the subroutines that gave Brown control. Unfortunately, her efforts aren’t going very well, as they require Brown to transfer command back over to her himself. Irritated, Gem stalks away and heads toward the bridge, deciding to take the direct approach.

“Report,” orders Brown, striding from Gem’s ready room.  
“Sir, the prisoner has escaped,” says the helmsman, just as Gem enters through the turbolift.

Without a second thought, she whips out her screwdriver and points it at Brown’s wrist device, causing it to catch fire as its circuits are overloaded. “The prisoner would like control of her ship back,” she growls. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way, Brown. Your choice. And don’t bother calling for your skeleton crew, I’ve locked them in Ten Forward for the time being.”

“Fine,” Brown grunted, holding his wrist in pain and motioning for the bridge crew to stand down. “Computer. Release Unit 31 protocol. Authorization: Brown-7-7-99-2-10-12.”

The computer beeped in reply. “Release of Unit 31 protocols is complete.” Instantly, the engines powered down and the ship began to coast to a stop.

“There. You have your precious ship back. Happy now, Captain Oatbucket?”

“Almost,” Gem responds, turning the screwdriver on again and swiping it left and right in the air. The helmsman and navigator are tossed from their seats, and Gem types in the code needed to engage the Equestrian-only command system. That done, she goes to the navigation panel and turns the ship around, toward Equestria. “Now, with that out of the way... you’re free to leave, Mr. Brown. I expect we’ll be meeting each other again quite soon. Oh, and do give my regards to Admiral Nechayev, won’t you?” The doors to Ten Forward unlock themselves, allowing Brown’s crew to leave.

Brown just stares at Gem. “This isn’t the end of this, you know.” He and his crew leave the bridge. Gem sits down at the helm console. “Computer, route all command functions to helm terminal.” The computer beeps in reply.

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental: My crew have departed the USS Yorktown and have returned to the Endeavour at last. At present, we are returning to Equestria to continue our shore leave."_

Sitting in her ready room with Raven, Gem turns to regard her sister. "I never did find out why Brown stole the ship... but I will be investigating the matter thoroughly. Something is connecting him, Nechayev, and the Romulans, but we need incontrovertible proof. Do you think we'll find it?"

“Who knows,” Raven answered with a shrug. “Whatever their motive is, they seem bound and determined to get rid of us, and by us I mean, ‘Equestrian born citizens.’ I just wish I knew what’s got them so wound up against us in the first place.”

“Well, I do know one pony who might have an idea...” Gem’s gaze falls on the photograph of Orion sitting on her desk. “We’ll have to ask him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration was Starship Mine, but it didn't really pan out that way. I wish we'd put more thought into this, and maybe not given Gem her magic screwdriver.


	11. A Day in Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew spends a day in court, fighting legal battles with Captain Jean Luc Picard acting as Gem's legal counsel.

_“Ship’s log, stardate 82276.2, Commander Twilight Sparkle recording: we are currently in orbit above the planet Earth, where Captain Gemini and Commander Raven are currently being tried for one count of dereliction of duty apiece, and one count of mutiny in the case of Commander Raven’s actions during the Cardassian incident last year. Captain Gemini’s trial concerns her actions regarding the dimensional ring built by her deceased evil counterpart.”_

A somber scene was playing out inside the Hall of Justice on the grounds of Starfleet Headquarters. A panel of five admirals, the centermost one being the commander-in-chief of Starfleet, sat facing the two tables in the main gallery. Facing the bench, and to the right, sat Gem and Raven, along with their legal counsel, Jean-Luc Picard. Across from them, on the left side, sat Admiral Nechayev, Captain Brown, and Captain Cinch. Seated in the gallery behind Gem and Raven are Adagio and Dustin, along with Dusk (formerly Dustin from the mirror universe). Sunset sat next to Dusk, helping him to remain calm. The rest of the gallery is unusually empty.

The commander-in-chief, Admiral Hurt, broke the tense silence: “This inquiry is to determine whether a general court-martial should be convened against Commander Shadow on charges of dereliction of duty and mutiny, and in the case of Captain Shadow, dereliction of duty only.” He looked sternly over his glasses at the two Equestrian humans. “Are you ready to begin, ladies?”

“Ready,” say Gem and Raven together.

Admiral Hurt nodded. “Very good.” He looked over to Picard. “Do you wish to make an opening statement, Captain Picard?”

Picard rose. “Your Honor, we contend that there was no dereliction of duty because no actual duties were assigned to either the captain or the commander during their abrupt replacement. Rather, the captain and two other Equestrian officers present in this court today were traded as raw goods to the Cardassians, which prompted the commander to act as any well-trained Federation officer would, by acting when no one else would lift so much as a finger to attempt to retrieve those three. We do not believe the commander’s actions were mutinous; rather, we contend that the acting captain at the time was derelict in her duties to preserve Federation lives. Thank you.”

Hurt nodded and turned slightly in his seat to face Nechayev. “Admiral Nechayev, as it was you who transferred power from Captain Shadow to Captain Cinch, would you like to make a statement in your clients’ defense?”

Nechayev stood. “My client isn’t the one on trial here. It was Commander Shadow that seized power from Captain Cinch and had her thrown into the ship’s brig. Commander Shadow needlessly subjected the Endeavour and her crew to danger in her brash attempt at rescue, drawing the ire of the Cardassian Union and subjecting them to possible destruction.” She sat down.

“It worked, didn’t it?” Raven shouted, standing up and pointing an accusatory finger at Nechayev. “If it wasn’t for me, my sister would have died at Madred’s hands, because we all know Cinch wasn’t going to do a thing to rescue her!” She narrowed her eyes. “You ought to be the one on trial today, Admiral. All of this was your fault!”

“Commander Shadow,” Hurt said loudly, “Kindly control yourself. You and Captain Shadow will be permitted to speak in due course. If you speak out of turn again you will be placed in contempt of court. Is that understood?”

“Fine...” Raven sighed and sat back down again.

“Admiral Nechayev, please call your first witness,” Admiral Hurt said.

“I call Captain Abacus Cinch,” Nechayev replied. Conch took the witness stand and sat down. “Captain Cinch, please state for the record the events of stardate 81025.5.”

“It seemed to be a normal change of shifts,” Cinch stated, “with the prime crew reporting for duty as always. Something seemed slightly off about the Equestrian crew members, but I attributed that to feelings of missing their captain. I issued an order to maintain our current course and speed, and that’s when the mutiny started--”

“Objection!” Picard exclaimed, rising to his feet.

“Sustained,” Hurt answered. “Captain, we have not concluded definitely that a mutiny occurred. Please rephrase.”

Cinch gritted her teeth and nodded. “It was at that point that through a coordinated effort, the Equestrian crew assumed complete control of the vessel, removing the human replacements from their designated assignments.”

“And what happened to you?” Nechayev queried.

“I was placed under arrest and taken to the brig, where I was placed in a holding cell.”

“Did Commander Shadow ask why you were leaving Cardassian space?” Nechayev asked.

Cinch nodded. ‘Yes, she did.”

“And what was your response?”

Cinch put on a steely look. “I informed her that I do not need to explain my rationale to any junior officer, and if she persisted, she would find herself relieved of duty.”

“Thank you, no more questions,” Nechayev said, returning to her seat. “Cross-examination, Captain Picard?” Hurt asked.

“But of course,” Picard replied, rising again. He walked over to Cinch’s side of the room. “Captain Cinch, as I am sure you are aware, Commander Shadow has always been very close to her elder sibling, it is only natural that she would want to rescue her, given that the captain was undergoing torture very similar to ones I experienced many years ago, under the very same Cardassian, in fact. Nevertheless, the commander’s question about the Endeavour’s presence in Cardassian space was a valid one. She believes that the Endeavour was lured there under false pretenses. Can you confirm or deny this accusation?”

“I was given an order, and I followed it,” Cinch replied bluntly. “Surely, you know that it is our duty to follow orders, Captain.”

“Yes, indeed it is,” Picard agreed. “It is also our duty to recognize when an order does not serve. Now, why did you leave Cardassian space so soon after you transferred Captain Shadow, Commander Dazzle, and Doctor Hoofer to the Cairo?”

“I had orders to do so, to begin a new assignment,” Cinch stated matter-of-factly.

“Who issued those orders?” Picard pressed.

Cinch stared straight ahead, pausing briefly. “I do not recall.”

“Apparently, neither does the master computer records,” Picard said, retrieving a datapad. “In fact, I show no record of any orders arriving from any source during that time.”

“I had orders in hand prior to departing with the Cairo for the rendesvous with the Endeavour.” “And where is the record of those orders now?”

“The datapad I had carried them on was accidentally wiped clean,” Cinch stated.

Captain Picard, what is your intent with this line of questioning?” Admiral Hurt questioned.

“Your Honor, we are attempting to show that due to these so-called ‘orders’ and the lack of information being presented, Commander Shadow was acting in the best interests of the ship and her crew by assuming command on stardate 81025.5.”

Hurt nodded. “Very well.”

Picard walked back to his table. “I have nothing further.”

“The inquiry shall adjourn for a brief recess,” Hurt announced. “We shall resume in fifteen minutes.” With that, Gem, Raven, and Picard joined the members of the crew sitting in the gallery.

“If you ask me,” Gem muttered, frowning, “I think Cinch is hiding something. The lack of record regarding those orders or who issued them is far too convenient.” She glanced at Picard. “She didn’t even look at you when she said she couldn’t remember!”

“Are you suggesting she lied to the court?” Sunset asked.

“I’d honestly be surprised if she wasn’t,” Gem responded. “The actions of Admiral Nechayev and Captains Brown and Cinch against us these last several months are highly suspicious, and it is my theory that they are collaborating to throw Equestria out of the Federation by any means necessary.”

“Hang on to your theories and when the time is right, act upon them in due course,” Picard counseled, “but for now, let us focus on getting these charges cleared.”

“That would be the best course of action,” Dustin agreed, “and who knows, they may just give you more evidence you need to bolster your case during this whole fiasco.”

“Am I correct that you don’t think very highly of this court?” Picard quizzed Dustin.

“Oh no, I have the utmost respect for the court,” Dustin answered, “it’s the plaintiffs that can go suck raw Taspar eggs.”

Picard winced at that particular memory. “Duly noted, Doctor.”

* * *

The court resumes some minutes later. “Commander Shadow, please call your first witness to the stand,” Hurt orders.

“I call Lieutenant Sunset Shimmer to the stand,” Raven announced. Sunset gets to her feet and takes the witness stand.

“Lieutenant, it is my understanding that you were responsible for reading the general mood of the Endeavour’s remaining crew prior to the rescue operation,” Picard began. “Can you describe what they felt?”

“Uncertainty, nervousness, even fear,” Sunset responded. “They were all reluctant to leave Gem behind, their loyalty to her was absolute.”

“Objection!” shouted Nechayev. “A crew’s loyalty should be to whichever person holds the rank of captain! The crew should never have complied with the commander’s order!”

“Denied,” Hurt rumbled. “Go on, Lieutenant.”

Sunset nodded. “When the ship left Cardassian space, those feelings only grew and intensified.”

“Lieutenant, following the takeover by Commander Shadow, what happened to the general mood aboard the ship?” Picard asked.

“I sensed...relief,” Sunset replied.

“Did you notice at any time any sense that the crew felt their lives were in danger, or a reluctance to follow command orders?”

“I only noticed that when Captain Cinch was in command,” Sunset stated. Once Commander Shadow had command, all of those feelings were gone.”

“No more questions, Your Honor,” Picard said, walking back to his seat. “Admiral, cross-examination?” Hurt asked.

After several moments, Nechayev shook her head. “No, Your Honor.” “The defense rests,” Picard announced.

Hurt nodded slowly. “Very well. It is the decision of this court that a general court-martial shall not be required in this case, as Commander Shadow’s actions proved she was working in the best interests of crew morale.” He leveled a glare in the direction of Nechayev, Cinch, and Brown. “Certain other aspects of this case will be reviewed at a later time. For the moment however, let us turn our attention to the second case on the docket.” He turned back to Gem and the others. “Captain Shadow, you are charged with dereliction of duty for your actions regarding this... inter-dimensional travel ring. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty, Your Honor,” Gem responded crisply. “A wise man once said, there are times when people of good conscience cannot blindly follow orders. And as my father once said, to do the right thing is to do the hardest thing imaginable. I do not believe that Starfleet, nor the Federation, should be in the business of deciding who lives or dies. In warning my crew’s alternative selves of what Nechayev’s plans were, I believe we avoided genocide on an unconscionable scale.”

“Let the record show a plea of not guilty,” Admiral Hurt intoned. “Admiral, call your first witness.”

“I call ... Dusk Runner ... to the stand.”

Dusk had the appearance of a stunned deer. Sunset touched his hand lightly, making him jump. “Just tell the truth, we’re all here for you,” she whispered. He nodded, and slowly made his way to the witness stand.

“Would you state your name and rank for the record?” Nechayev asked.

“P-p-provisional lieutenant Dusk Runner, ma’am...” he nervously replied.

“And what was it before you changed it?” Nechayev asked pointedly, staring hard at Dusk.

Dusk took a shuddering breath. “Commander Dustin Hoofer, chief medical officer of the ISS Endeavour.”

“So, you’re from the mirror universe. Tell me, why did you stay here instead of returning home?”

“I...I was told if I returned I would be killed.” Dusk hung his head. “It m-m-may have happened sooner or later but this w-w-was a direct threat.”

“You are the one that brought this trans-dimension crossing ring to our universe, correct?” Nechayev queried, not letting up for a moment.

“Y-yes, I did.”

“And why did you come across in the first place?”

Dusk blinked back a tear, trying to calm his nerves. “I wanted to w-w-warn both Captain Shadows of the actions of C-c-commander Shadow in our universe.”

Nechayev encouraged Dusk to continue. “And what were her actions?”

“S-sh-she was going to kill my Captain Shadow, and eventually try to t-t-take over this universe.”

“So, you’re saying there was a direct threat made by the Terran Empire against the Federation that this little device could have either caused or prevented, depending on who wielded it at the time?” Nechayev demanded, her voice rising in volume, making Dusk cower.

“Objection! she’s clearly badgering the witness, who if I recall correctly, isn’t on trial here!” Picard declared.

“Sustained. Admiral, contain your questions to the case at hand, please.” Nechayev softened her expression. “Nothing further, Your Honor.” “Captain?” Admiral Hurt queried.

“No cross-examination necessary, Your Honor,” Picard replied.

Hurt nodded. “Very well. Captain Shadow, would you please call your first witness to the stand?”

“I call Lieutenant Commander Adagio Dazzle to the stand,” Gem announced, and Adagio stepped forward.

Picard rose. “Miss Dazzle, you serve as the security chief aboard the Endeavour. Do you believe this ring could have presented an existential threat to the Federation?”

“I do,” Adagio responded. “It is entirely possible that the Terran Empire, led by their version of Captain Shadow, could have crossed over to our universe and decimated the Federation significantly. Their version of the Endeavour, a Galaxy-class vessel originating from our universe, had weapons systems far stronger than anything I have ever seen. However, Admiral Nechayev’s plan would have resulted in the destruction of our,” she gestured herself and the other Equestrians, “species’ counterparts, something that Captain Shadow would never have allowed, regardless of the circumstances. The captain believes, as do I, that we have an obligation to protect our own, no matter what universe they are from.”

“Had Starfleet issued a direct order to neutralize a direct and evident threat by the mirror universe, do you believe Captain Shadow would have obeyed that order?” Picard inquired.

“Without hesitation,” Adagio responded, “going only as far as necessary to neutralize the threat and minimize any loss of life. Captain Shadow isn’t the type to employ ‘gunboat diplomacy.’”

“And what made Captain Shadow question the order given by Admiral Nechayev?” Picard queried further.

“It amounted to nothing more than apocalyptic genocide,” Adagio stated bluntly. “The order was, in essence, ‘if it moves, shoot it until it stops.’ There was no defining threshold to cease our actions, a clear objective other than as I described was evident, and such an order violates the very core of Starfleet’s guiding principles.”

“Thank you, Miss Dazzle. I have entered into the court records Defense Exhibit Shadow-1 Alpha, which is a transcript of the verbal orders given to Captain Shadow, and her response. With that, I have nothing further for this witness.” Picard sits.

“Very well,” Hurt replies. “Admiral Nechayev, do you wish to cross-examine Miss Dazzle?”

“Miss Dazzle,” Nechayev said, standing up, “you have first-hand knowledge of the ruthlessness of the mirror universe and its inhabitants. Do you really believe that Captain Shadow acted in the Federation’s best interest in not neutralizing the threat they pose, only to delay it until such a time that they grow stronger and overrun our defenses?”

“Absolutely,” Adagio replies. “Until the Terran and Equestrian Solar Empires decide to try conquering us again, it would be wise of us to work on improving our own defenses, so that we can defeat them without resorting to utter bloodshed. Captain Shadow has given us time to prepare for that day, should it come. I would also remind you that not all of that universe’s inhabitants are evil. Consider, for example, Lieutenant Dusk over there, or their version of the late Mr. Spock. It is possible that there are people in that universe who desire peace, not conquest. It would be in our best interests to seek those people out, encourage them to rebel against their oppressors, and bring the Empires down that way.”

“So the fact that you share similar bloodlines and genetics didn’t influence her decision in any way?” Nechayev asked directly.

“No, ma’am,” Adagio responded.

Nechayev looked skeptical. “Nothing further.”

Hurt nods, and after some deliberation between himself and the others on the panel, announces the decision: “It is the decision of this court that while her methods were unorthodox, Captain Shadow did, in fact, represent true Federation values in her decision regarding the inhabitants of the mirror universe. She is cleared of all charges, and this court is dismissed.” He bangs a gavel, and everyone is allowed to leave.

Nechayev, Brown, and Cinch all glare daggers at Gem’s table as they gather their datapads and leave the room, not uttering a sound.

* * *

_“Captain’s log, supplemental: following the conclusion of the trial, we are headed to our next assignment, the water world of Aquarius, to negotiate a peace treaty between two rival factions of aquatic humanoids. Miss Dazzle, Miss Blaze, and Miss Dusk will be leading the away team.”_ Gem steps out from the turbolift and takes her seat, with Raven and Adagio following along behind. “Helm, warp factor 7. Set course for Aquarius.”

“Course set, Captain,” Sonata replies.

“Engage,” Gem orders, and the Endeavour warps away into the stars.

 


	12. Operation Sirensong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 part-siren members of the crew attempt to negotiate peace between two races of water-dwellers, only to be brainwashed in the process.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 82300.5. We are currently in orbit over the water world of Aquarius, where we have been dispatched to act as mediators between two rival factions of Aquarians. I have chosen Lieutenant Commander Adagio Dazzle and Lieutenants Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk to make up the away team for this mission, as I feel their siren ancestry will allow them some legitimacy that land-bound creatures might not have.”_

“You’ll have to be careful around the Atlantians, you three,” Gem said, as she sat in the main briefing room with the three sirens. “They’re suspicious of land-dwellers. We’ll only be able to prevent a war if they see you as fellow sea creatures first. To that end...” She hands them three blue gemstone necklaces. “These have been enchanted so you can take on your siren forms even on dry land. Put them on before you transport down, and you should be fine.”

“So this is why we spent so much time underwater, practicing our gill-breathing,” Aria remarked, accepting the necklace. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so prune-y in my entire life. Even with the swim lessons back home and water training at the Academy.”

“I know,” Sonata added. “Dustin kept threatening to wring me out, saying I was waterlogged.” She cast a thoughtful gaze upward. “I wonder if I really did slosh around when he hugged me...”

“I’ve asked Engineering to water-proof our phasers and tricorders, and to enhance our communicators to work under water,” Adagio reported. “Emerald says they should be done fairly soon.”

“Did the planet scans reveal any land masses at all? And if not, where are we going to transport?” Aria asked.

“None whatsoever,” Gem replied, in answer to Aria’s question. “We’ll be beaming you down on the outskirts of their capital city, a place called... well, Atlantis. It’s based off the legendary Earth city, you see. It’ll be the perfect mission for you!” She grins a bit. “And if you need anything, just call. We’ll be in orbit the whole time.”

“Okay, I guess we better get ready to swim in,” Adagio said to the others, looking at a scan of the world revealing nothing but water. “If there’s nothing else, Captain?”

“You’re free to go,” Gem replies. “Best of luck, you three.”

Emerald turns up just at that moment, holding their phasers and tricoders aloft in her telekinesis. “Waterproofing is done!” she says happily, distributing them to their owners. “And your commbadges have been outfitted to work under water too.”

“Wonderful,” Aria replies, non-plussed. “Okay, let’s get ready for splashdown.”

Adagio nods, and the three half-sirens head down to the transporter room. “Necklaces on,” she orders, and they put on their necklaces. The transformation starts immediately: their legs fuse together to form a fish’s tail, scales cover about half of their body, and their hands become webbed. Adagio nods to the transporter technician, and the three disappear in a shimmer of sparkles.

* * *

The three sirens find themselves bobbing in a vast expanse of water. Nothing appears on the horizon. Aria scans with her tricorder. “Are you sure these are the proper coordinates?” she asks.

“I was told someone would be here to greet us,” Adagio answered, “but yes, these are the coordinates they provided.”

Sonata ducks under the water, then returns after a few minutes. “Nothing in our immediate vicinity,” she reports. “No signs, nothing.”

About a half-dozen or so humanoids who look even more fish-like than the sirens do come swimming up to them at that moment. Their leader, a female who resembles a blue tang fish, smiles at them. “Welcome to Atlantia, ladies,” she says. “I am Dorinia.”

“How’d you sneak up on us?” Aria asked, puzzled. “Our tricoders didn’t detect you at all!”

“Camoflage, of course,” Dorinia explains. “We have to hide from the Euselachii somehow.”

“Euselachii?” Sonata echoes.

Dorinia nods. “Our shark-like cousins, and our most persistent enemy. We’ve been fighting them ever since we became water-dwellers.”

“I see. I am Lieutenant Commander Adagio Dazzle, and these are Lieutenants Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze, from the USS Endeavour, representing the United Federation of Planets. We were dispatched here to assist with your peace negotiations.”

“You said you became water-dwellers. Where did you live before?” Sonata queries.

“Many centuries ago, this world was once dominated by land masses,” Dorinia explains. “But then the old gods were angered, and the floods came, forcing us to adapt ourselves.” She turns to Adagio and nods. “We are glad you came. Follow us, we shall take you to the main meeting hall in the heart of the main city.” Then she dives down, swimming into the distance.

The sirens follow Dorinia, diving under the waves and following closely.

Adagio swims over to Dorinia. “Tell us about the Euselachii. We’d like to get a better idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“I assume you are familiar with the Klingon race?” Dorinia asks Adagio, who nods. “The Euselachii are very like the Klingons of old: vicious, hateful, and incredibly war-like. They are also mages, capable of using dark magics once thought to be lost. Their magic corrupts the user’s soul, making it nearly impossible to be redeemed.”

The three sirens share a worried look between them. “Thank you for the warning,” Adagio says to Dorinia.

Sonata squints and looks ahead into the fading light. “Is that the city up ahead?” she asks, pointing to a brightness a short distance away.

Dorinia nods, smiling. “Welcome to Atlantis.” The city is not unlike that of ancient Greece, complete with temples devoted to various deities. Fish of all types swim around, wearing waterproof togas.

Aria scans the area with her tricorder. “Interesting. Despite the outward appearance, this city is quite technologically advanced. Completely clean power generation, recycling of waste to minimize impacts on the environment...it’s really quite marvelous.”

“Will we be meeting underwater, or in a dry room?” Adagio asks. “And when is the Euselachii delegation due to arrive?”

“Underwater, of course,” Dorinia says. “The Euselachii will arrive tomorrow evening. In the meantime, you will be well taken care of. There’s a suite booked for you in one of our hotels, and of course, you have your choice of restaurants and entertainments.”

“Are there tacos?” Sonata asks immediately. Dorinia blinks. “What is a ‘taco?’”

Adagio elbows Sonata firmly. “”It’s a...fairly common food item among our people,” she explains. Sonata rubs her side and glares at Adagio.

“I think we should get settled in,” Adagio continues, “so please, show us to our room.”

The group swims off together, not realizing they are being observed from the shadows. The observer swims off.

* * *

The next day, the three sirens are brought to a large meeting hall in the middle of the town square. They, along with Dorinia and a couple other Atlantians, Marlin and Nemoicus, are sitting around a table with three Euselachii, who resemble three different types of shark. Their leader is named Cascadia, she has purple and blue scales and blue hair. (http://bit.ly/2lkg7ZL) She wears a dark cloak, covering most of her body.

Cascadia frowns, her snout wrinkling. “Outsiders,” she growls. “You smell of land creatures,” she says, pointing at Adagio and the others. “Do you intend to enslave us?!”

“We intend nothing of the sort,” Adagio responded calmly. “We are here to serve as mediators during these peace talks.” She studies Cascadia carefully. “Is this a major concern for the Euselachii?”

“It is,” a Euselachii named Altima interjected. “They think themselves as superior to us, and as such are determined to subjugate our race to mere slaves!”

“Well, you won’t have to worry about the Federation enslaving anyone, including you,” Aria says. “It’s against our orders.”

“I wasn’t talking about your Federation,” Cascadia snarls, and glares at Dorinia. “I was talking about -them.-“

“Impossible!” Dorinia exclaims. “We would never do such hideous things like that!”

“Indeed?” Altima raised an eyebrow. “Explain these!” She produces a few photographs showing some Euselachii young of various ages and genders in chains while being watched over by an Atlantian guard.

“Oh, yes,” Dorinia says, flipping through the photos and passing them to Adagio, “I remember when those pictures were taken. It seems some misguided Euselachii youth were trying to sabotage one of our power stations, and got caught in the act. These were taken not long after their arrest.”

“And what happened to the youths?” Adagio asked, studying the photos and passing them to Sonata and Aria.

“They were processed through our court system and given proper punishment. I believe the last one was released only five days ago,” Dorinia answered.

“Released, ha!” The third Euselachii, Rosaceae, rolls her eyes. “Do not lie, Dorinia! Even now, they serve as indentured servants on your farms! You just stopped bothering to keep track of them!” She gets jabbed in the ribs by Cascadia. “Anyway, to business.” She produces a contract. “Sign here, please,” she says to Dorinia. “This contract will transfer all Atlantian-held territory and belongings into Euselachii jurisdiction.”

Marlin and Nemoicus confer briefly with Dorinia. Finally, Marlin glares hard at the Euselachii. “We will do nothing of the sort, and we respectfully advise the Euselachiis that they can stick that contract where the currents don’t flow!”

Much enraged squabbling between the factions took place until, finally, Adagio shouted, “ENOUGH!” Everything stops, and all eyes focus on Adagio. “As mediators, we advise not signing anything until we have had the chance to examine the proposals of both parties and are able to come up with a compromise. In the interest of preserving neutrality and avoiding outside influences from both parties, we will conduct our review aboard the Endeavour and will return when we have finished.”

Dorinia sighs. “Very well.” She passes the documents to Aria. Altima does the same. Adagio taps her comm badge. “Dazzle to Endeavour.”

“This is Captain Shadow, go ahead,” came the reply. The Euselachiis perked at hearing Gem’s voice.

“We will be returning to the ship to review the documents form both parties. We will be returning to the rendezvous coordinates within the next two hours. We will contact you then for transport.”

“Understood, Comander. Endeavour out.”

“And why should we trust you?” Cascadia challenged after Adagio signed off. “You appear as aquatics but stink of land dwellers. How do we know this isn’t a trick?”

“Now, Cascadia,” Rosaceae says, patting Cascadia’s shoulder, “these outworlders have no interest in our watery paradise. I say let them conduct their business.”

Adagio nods, and smiles tensely. “Thank you.”

Rosaceae shakes the hands of each one of the sirens while staring straight into their eyes. “It is our pleasure.” She emits a very low tone, almost inaudible, as she shakes the sirens’ hands. 

Adagio smiles. “We will return as quickly as we can. Dorinia, may we have an escort to the transport site?”

Dorinia nods. “Of course.” She and the sirens leave the room, as do Marlin and Nemoicus. “Are you sure it took?” Cascadia asked Rosaceae.

“It did. I saw it in their eyes. Once they return to their precious captain, they will murder her as our friends have asked.” Rosaceae grimaces. “Making deals with insects...it seems wrong to me.”

“They promised us domain over the waterworlds they conquer. I’m willing to overlook their appearance,” Cascadia said, “tasty as it may be.”

* * *

Gem is waiting for the sirens in the transporter room. They appear and take off their necklaces, stepping off the platform. “How are things going down there, Miss Dazzle? Swimmingly?”

The transporter tech facepalms and says dully, “Ba-dum tish.”

“I think we’re in over our heads,” Aria replied. “This whole deal smells fishy to me.”

The transporter tech curls into a fetal position under the podium. “Oh please, make it stop.”

Gem blinks in surprise at Aria. “Are you quite sure, Miss Blaze? It isn’t like you to give up so easily. Besides! I would have thought you’d have things in common with the Atlantians!”

“Oh, that’s so like you land dwellers,” Sonata snapped, “thinking that all fish are the same! Well, we’re not! We have feelings too, you know!” She draws her phaser and points it at Gem.

Gem looks completely thrown at this, her mouth falling open in surprise. “Miss Dusk, what in the world has gotten into you?!”

Aria grabs Sonata’s phaser and tosses it into a corner. “Not -now,- you fool! Later! Besides, why should we use land-dweller weapons? We’re fish, aren’t we? We should kill her that way, to show our supremacy!”

“That’s enough,” Gem exclaims. She issues a ship-wide communication. “Security officers to the transporter room, please!”

“Belay that order!” Adagio replies immediately, doing the same. “I’m the head of security around here!” She looks back to her sisters. “Take our so-called captain to the brig until we decide how best to kill her!"

Lieutenant K’bleh enters the transporter room with two other officers. She sees Aria and Sonata attempting to restrain Gem. She and the others draw their phasers. “Stand down and step away from the captain!” K’bleh orders.

Adagio takes a fighting stance. “Are you challenging my authority, Lieutenant? Perhaps I should show you who’s really in charge around here!”

“If you are requesting a battle, Commander,” K’bleh says, “I would be all too happy to accommodate you at another time!”

“And here I thought you Klingons were warriors,” Adagio snarked. “I guess there are some chickens in the bunch after all!” Her next words are drowned out by an enraged K’bleh pouncing on her.

“What in Tartarus is going on around here?!” yells Raven, entering the transporter room. “Everyone drop your weapons at once! Miss Blaze, Miss Dusk, unhand the captain immediately!”

“Why do we have to listen to you?!” Sonata yells. “You’re just a filthy land-walker!”

K’bleh drags an enraged Adagio from the floor, holding her firmly. “Something must have happened on the away mission, Commander,” she reports. “What shall we do with them?”

“Put them in the brig until we can figure out what happened, and how to fix it,” Raven ordered. K’bleh and the two guards drag the uncooperative sirens from the transporter room.

“So... is this aquatic diplomacy at its finest?” Raven asked Gem.

“Hard to say, Commander,” Gem replies, frowing. She rubs her wrists and picks up a PADD, scanning through Adagio’s most recent mission report. “Miss Dazzle mentions that the Euselachii are practitioners of dark magic, but does not go into detail on how it works.”

“If it was used on them, it would explain the abrupt shift in personality,” Raven observes. “But how can we put them back to normal? This is a completely foreign form of magic!”

“I have an idea or two,” Gem responds, tapping her badge. “Captain to sickbay. Doctor, we’ll be needing your medical expertise in the brig. Would you mind examining Sonata for us?”

“I don’t mind very well at all, you should know that by now,” Dustin replied. “I’ll be on my way momentarily, is there anything in particular I should be on the lookout for? Some infection or injury?”

“Talk of the superiority of water-breathing lifeforms such as fish, sudden fits of anger, attempts to fight and attack... possibly magical energy signatures relating to mind control,” Gem replies. “I’ll see you down there.”

* * *

Dustin has begun his examination when Gem and Raven enter. He steps from the holding cell that Sonata is being held in, and shakes his head. “Yeah, something’s definitely askew here,” he says, holding up a bruised finger. “She tried to bite me when I approached her. Normally, I find that quite kinky, but she clearly had malice on her mind when she struck.” He looks at his medical tricorder. “Comparing the scans from her most recent physical, there’s definitely an alteration of the brain, it’s subtle but it seems to be holding dominance.”

Gem raises an eyebrow and takes a look. “Fascinating... is there any chance it can be fixed with our magic?”

“I tried to dislodge the alteration, and my magic didn’t even budge it,” Dustin answered. “I don’t think this is physical magic, but more emotional in nature. It’s keyed in to the most basic instincts of our sirens, namely the preservation of aquatic life forms such as themselves. And it brings out their most primal urges.” He looks at his bruised finger and winces. “I also have noticed that she didn’t try to kill me, but there’s a special kind of hatred for you. You, specifically, and I think it’s a magical suggestion in that alteration.”

Gem looks unnerved anyway. “I sure hope it’s a magical suggestion, Doctor...” She hums thoughtfully. “We shall have to see if the Atlantians can offer any-“

“Captain, look out!” Raven yells, as an enraged Sonata leaps from her cell and tackles Gem to the ground, snarling. “Die, land creature! You’re no longer wanted here!” Her eyes glow blood red as the Euselachii magic strengthens its hold, making her look more shark-like than human.

“Raven, quick!” Dustin yells, and he and Raven grab Sonata, letting their magic manifest. It seems to have some small effect, as Sonata stopped struggling and went slightly limp. Dustin and Raven carried Sonata back to the holding cell and Dustin shot the guard a glare for not turning the force field back on.

“Thanks, you two,” Gem gasps, straightening up. “As I was about to say... we shall have to see if the Atlantians can be of some assistance...”

* * *

“As it happens, Captain, we Atlantians are capable of harnessing magic,” Dorinia explains. “Unlike the abilities the Euselachii have, our powers are used to heal rather than hurt.”

“Will you be able to rescue my crewmates from the Euselachii’s onslaught on their minds?” Gem asks.

Dorinia nods. “It is possible, but only if enough of us are gathered to cast the cleansing spell. Restrain your sirens as best they can and return them to us, we should be able to free them before the Euselachii has a chance to completely take over.”

Gem nods. “Will do. Endeavour out.” The screen goes dark.

“Okay, so all we have to do is wrestle three uncooperative, borerline-homicidal sirens to the transporter and plunk them down in the middle of the ocean. Not to mention there’s still the matter of the treaty that needs to be worked out,” Raven observed.

"One thing at a time, dear sister," Gem replies. "You, Dustin, and Twilight will knock them out using whatever methods you can come up with. Given their homicidal tendencies appear to be confined to me, I thought it best to assign you three to the mission instead. Dorinia will take care of things from there. Understood?"

“Understood, Captain.” Raven headed for the brig.

* * *

Three slightly woozy sirens sat on the transporter pad. Raven and Dustin placed the blue gemstone necklaces around their necks, then stepped away. “Was the sedative really necessary, Doctor?” Raven asked.

Dustin rolled up his sleeve to reveal fresh tooth marks on his arm.

“Okay, question withdrawn. Energize,” she said to the transporter tech.

* * *

Dorinia and seven others were waiting when the sirens materialized in the ocean. “Circle them,” Dorinia commanded, and the seven formed a circle around the now-awake sirens.

“Wh—what’s going on?” Adagio woozily asked. “How did we get back here?”

“Through your transporter, of course,” Dorinia replies. “The Euselachii have been mind- controlling you ever since you returned to your ship.”

“Impossible!” Aria scoffs. “We were fighting for the rights of aquatic creatures like us! If that means killing the leader of the land-walkers, so be it!”

“It’s getting worse, Dori,” says one of the other Atlantians. “We have to cast the spell now, before they’re completely controlled.”

“Right,” Dorinia says, and the eight fish join hands. They begin to sing a peaceful song, letting the sound fill the ears of the sirens.

The melody filters through them, and the sirens find themselves singing along as the spell is removed form their heads. After a few minutes, Dorinia looks at the three sirens and asks, “How do you feel now?”

“Weird,” Sonata says, putting a hand on her head. “The last thing I remember is being here, everything else is just a huge blur.” She looks to her sisters. “How about you two?"

“Yeah, I feel abou—OW!” Adagio yelped as she went to move her left arm. “I feel I went ten rounds with Commander Worf, but I don’t know what really happened.”

“Okay,” Aria recalled, “we were in the conference room, we were getting ready to leave, we shook hands with the Euselachii delegates, we swam out to here, and...” Aria thought for a moment. “Wait, didn’t you say that the Euselachii had dark magic powers?”

“That is correct,” Dorinia said.

“Do you think we’ve been under some kind of spell?” Sonata wondered.

“Of course you were,” says Cascadia, swimming over to join them with a horrible expression on her face. “And now that you’ve been saved, all our plans are in ruins! The insects will never give us control now!” She bares her teeth at Doriana. “Curse you, Atlantian! I will never forgive you for this treachery!”

“Wait a minute...insects?” Sonata asks, confused.

“Maybe we should use some magic of our own,” Adagio suggests to Aria and Sonata. The two smile, and quickly join hands with their sister. Together, the three begin to sing in harmony, one long note pitched just so, and focused at Cascadia. When Cascadia appears sufficiently under the sirens’ control, Adagio asks, in a soothing tone, “Tell us all about the insects.”

“They look like chitinous equines,” Cascadia drones. “When we met them a few cycles ago, they promised us total domination over the water worlds they conquered... but only if we successfully murdered your captain.”

Sonata looks ill. “I’ve got a bad feeling about this...”

“So do I,” Aria agrees. “Insect race that wants Gem dead? Where have we heard that before?” she asks rhetorically.

“The changelings?” Sonata answers.

Aria rolls her eyes. “It’s called a rhetorical question, you idiot.”

“Well, that was a rhetorical answer!”

Adagio pushes both of them under the water. “Is this why you started the conflict with the Atlantians? To draw us here?”

“Yes,” Cascadia answered. “We had received word that aquatics dwelled on board your vessel and would be the closest ship to respond.”

Great streams of bubbles rose to the surface as Sonata and Aria argued under the water. “How did you know we would be in this sector?” Adagio pressed.

“One of the insects revealed that she had infiltrated your Starfleet and had the ability to assign ships to certain areas. Your ship was assigned to be near this sector, so we sent out saboteurs into the Atlantian city to begin the conflict. We knew of the Atlantians desire to join your Federation and hoped to exploit that.”

Adagio turned to Dorinia. “How do you wish to proceed with this?” she asked, still firmly holding Aria and Sonata underwater.

Dorinia turns to Adagio. “We do, of course, still wish to join the Federation, once the treaty is signed, of course.”

Adagio nods. “My captain can arrange for the admission process to begin after that, I’ll be sure to let her know.”

“What of these insects?” Dorinia asks. “What are you going to do about them?”

Adagio sighed. “We’ll... think of something.”

* * *

_“Captain’s log, supplemental: the peace treaty of Atlantia has been signed, and the Euselachii have promised to withdraw from the capital city. I have also been informed that changeling infiltrators remain in Starfleet, and were the reason we came here in the first place.”_

Gem walks from the transporter room to the bridge with Adagio. “So, once again, it seems the changelings are making a mess of things... it appears Chrysalis is gaining strength again. I’ll have to confer with Queen Calyx at the nearest opportunity.”

“One thing I don’t get is what their motivation is for interfering in this world’s affairs,” Adagio said. “I find it hard to believe that Chrysalis would actually honor her promise to the Euselachii, rather draining them of their love in the process.”

“Speaking of love, how did Sonata react to hearing what she did to her beloved?” Gem asked. “She was truly horrified, and made a vow to make it up to him,” Adagio answered.

“And now you know why Chrysalis chose to do what she did,” Gem replied. “Confronted with the choice between allowing her people to starve and taking what she wants by force, she chose the latter option. It’s what she’s always done, and will continue to do. It’s what drove her ancestor to invade Canterlot and to begin the long-running feud with my family. Chrysalis will take the love of the Euselachii, then go on to another planet, and the cycle will continue.” They arrive on the bridge.

“Helm, set a course for the Orion sector,” Gem orders, sitting in her seat. “The Orion sector? Why?” Raven asks curiously.

Gem shrugs. “All I know is that Command has ordered us there. I’m sure we’ll find out why in due course.”

“Course set, captain,” Sonata announces.

Gem nods. “Very good. Warp 9.6, please. Engage.” And the Endeavour zoomed off into the depths of space.

 


	13. The Infiltrators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Orion slave girl materializes aboard the ship, and informs the crew the changelings have formed a partnership with the Orion Syndicate. Starfleet orders Gem to return the girl home, but Gem refuses, suspecting that Command has again been compromised.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 82372.0: We are receiving reports that members of the Orion syndicate have begun working with known Federation antagonists, though these reports remain unverified. Nevertheless, Command has asked us to investigate.”_

“Report!” Gem orders, stepping onto the bridge from her ready room and taking her seat.

“We've received a distress signal from an unidentified vessel, Captain,” Adagio reports. “The signal is automated, no live contact has been made yet.”

“Any life signs?” Gem asks.

Twilight checks her scans. “One lifeform detected, ma’am. Vital signs are erratic at best, life support systems are failing.”

Gem nods, getting to her feet. “Then there’s only one thing we can do.” She taps her badge. “Transporter room, prepare to receive coordinates and beam aboard the lifeform we’ve found, please. Sickbay, stand by. You might be needed.” She looks to Raven. “Commander, you have the bridge.” And without further ado, she departs through the turbo lift doors.

Gem arrives in the transporter room in time to hear Raven announce over the intercom, “Transporter room, the ship is beginning to break up. Do you have the coordinates locked?”

The transporter tech acknowledged the captain’s arrival, and responds, “We’re locked on, Commander.”

Gem looks toward the platform. “Energize.”

As the shimmers and sparkles diminish, a green-skinned girl dressed in skimpy clothing appears on the floor of the transporter platform. She tries to stand up, but quickly collapses, gasping for air.

Gem taps her comm badge. “Captain to Sickbay, medical emergency, transporter room!”

* * *

Dustin moves his medical probe over the supine Orion girl laying on the biobed. “She’s suffering from severe oxygen deprivation, superficial wounds on most of her body, and we’re still awaiting tox screens. She’s still unconscious, but she’ll recover.”

“That’s good news, at least,” Gem replies, sighing in relief. “Once she wakes, we can talk to her... who better than our own ship’s counselor to learn what’s going on?”

“One other thing I’ve noticed,” Dustin adds, “is that while she does produce the unique pheromones of Orion females, hers aren’t as strong as compared to what are considered normal readings. Nonetheless, I’ll have an all-female staff tending to her to avoid any unpleasant instances. For the record, though, I’m not experiencing anything abnormal in regard to being in close proximity to her.”

“Fascinating...” Gem takes out her magic screwdriver, adjusts a setting, then moves it between Dustin and the young Orion girl. “You’re right, I’m getting much lower readings than average... and yet she appears to be not much older than Sonata. Curiouser and curiouser... still, it’s good she’s arrived, we’ll need a guide I think.” She taps her badge. “Captain to bridge: Ms. Dusk, how long until we arrive at the Orion home world?”

“Approximately five days, Captain. Commander Wave is performing necessary maintenance on the warp engines, and our speed is reduced during that time,” Sonata answers.

“That explains it. Thank you, Ms. Dusk. Shadow out.”

* * *

The Orion girl awakens several hours later, gazing around the medical bay’s interior with a face like a frightened rabbit. “What... where am I? How did I get here?” she asks.

A friendly nurse places a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay. You’re on board the USS Endeavour. We picked up your distress call and brought you here. What is your name?”

“My name is Gaila,” replied the girl. Her black hair was cut to shoulder-length, and was somewhat wavy. “Is this a Starfleet ship?”

“It certainly is,” Gem replied, entering the room. With her is Sunset. Gem gave Gaila a warm smile. “Welcome aboard, Miss Gaila. I’m Captain Gemini Shadow, and this is our ship’s counselor, Sunset Shimmer. Is it alright if she asks you a few questions?”

Gaila nodded. “Sure... I guess so.”

Sunset goes over and sits down next to Gaila. “We’re just curious as to how you got out here. We looked into the registry of your ship, and it was reported stolen from an Orion starport several weeks ago.”

“I didn’t have any other choice!” Gaila says quickly. “I had to escape! Orion... it’s being overrun with bizarre insect-like creatures... I think they and the Syndicate have formed a partnership!”

Sunset shares a worried look with Gem. “When did these insects arrive in your world, and what makes you think they’ve aligned with the Syndicate?”

“It’s been a couple of months now,” Gaila explained, “and they were intrigued by our ability to enthrall males with our pheromones. They fed off of the love that was generated, and offered the leaders exclusive trade rights around the known areas of the galaxy.”

“How did you manage to escape?” Sunset queried.

“A couple of insect guards held me in the ship I arrived in,” Gailra explained. “I was able to knock them out and toss them back outside, then took off. But soon, they realized what I had done and came after me in ships of their own, little more than pods, built for one occupant and all black, with two eye-shaped viewports, and transparent wings on the sides. They captured me, we fought, and while I was able to shake them off, I was badly injured... then I sent the distress signal, and... well, here I am.” 

Sunset smiled. “Thank you, Gaila. You will be safe here, just rest up and get your strength back. We’ll talk more later on.” She got up and walked over to Gem. “It seems Chrysalis has been busy as of late,” she said to Gem. “Who knows how many other worlds she’s been able to infect, and with the Borderlands being so close to the Klingon Empire, who’s to say they haven’t already moved in there as well?”

“Indeed...” Gem heaves a deep sigh. “I had a feeling they’d pop up again, but I didn’t imagine it would be quite this soon. Do you suppose they’re hoping for a war?”

“More like conquest through confusion,” Sunset hypothesized. “Think about it – putting changelings into every aspect of society on so many different worlds, letting them assimilate and blend in to the populace...no one would truly know what was going on until it was too late. Then, when Chrysalis finally makes her move, no one would be able to mount an effective resistance because they’d be too confused as to who was real and who was a changeling. Instant conquest”

“It’s a clever stratagem, I will admit... and it makes perfect sense.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “If only we could use that same technology we had when they attacked us... we could expose them all that way.”

“That wouldn’t be feasible, given the number of species we’d have to program for,” Sunset remarked. “And, if any of Chrysalis’s agents are in positions of power, they could use our warning to prevent detection and alert the others.”

“Captain, incoming message from Starfleet, priority one, captain’s eyes only,” Adagio called over the intercom. “I’ve patched it to your ready room.”

“That’s never good news... on my way, Ms. Dazzle!” Gem replies.

* * *

Upon returning to her ready room, Gem barks out “Computer, open incoming message, authorization Shadow four twenty seven juliet charlie!”

The computer beeps in acknowledgment, and the screen on her desk displays the face of a Starfleet admiral. “Captain, we have received word that an Orion slave girl has escaped from the Orion homeworld in a stolen spacecraft. She is believed to be in your sector, and you are ordered to intercept and return her to Orion as soon as possible.”

“She’s already with us, sir,” Gem replies. “We’re treating to her injuries now. As for returning her to Orion... according to the girl, the planet may already be infested with Equestrian changelings. With all due respect sir, putting her in harm’s way would surely result in her death.”

“Captain, given the reports you sent about your last contact with the changelings, this is troubling news. However, we also have to take into consideration that this is someone that would say just about anything to get herself out of the trouble she’s in,” the admiral commented. “Your orders stand: return her to Orion.”

Gem breaks the connection and swears in Equestrian, before sending a message out over the intercom: “This is the captain. All senior staff, please report to the briefing room at once.” 

* * *

Gem paces around the briefing room, her expression troubled. “By now, I’m sure you are all aware that we have an Orion slave girl aboard... she reports that her planet is being overrun with changelings, and if that’s true, then the entire quadrant may be in very deep trouble. Obviously, we won’t know for certain until we arrive at the planet and have an opportunity to investigate ourselves. But that’s not the only problem... Starfleet has also ordered me to return Miss Gaila back to her home, and into the changelings’ waiting arms.” She sits down. “This isn’t the first time we’ve faced a situation like this... suggestions, anyone?”

Emerald raises a hand. “I say we scan the planet for changelings, show the data to Starfleet backing up the Orion’s story, and... I dunno, maybe take her to Earth so she can join Starfleet, or something. They can’t force her to return if she’s an Academy cadet, can they?”

“It would be a longshot,” Twilight responded. “According to historical records, there hasn’t been an Orion in Starfleet Academy in over 150 years. There are reports that her pheromones were too much of an attractant, making being around her incredibly dangerous over long periods of time.”

“Plus, would she even want to join in the first place?” Raven asked. “We should figure out what she wants to do, and let her know what we have been ordered to do.”

“She does have some fear of us,” Sunset added,”but she’s more afraid of returning to Orion. It’s possible the changelings were attempting to study her to learn the secret of their attraction pheromones.”

“And if they weaponize that,” Dustin said coolly, “there will be no stopping them from taking whatever they want. Even in a passive state, they’re too hard for human males to resist, let alone how other species will react.”

“Quite right, Dustin,” Gem agrees. “Not all species have the female-to-male ration Equestria does... in any case, for now, we continue on our present course. Sunset, I’ll let you speak to Gaila. Make her as comfortable as you would any other member of the crew. Dustin, try to find out why her pheromone levels are so low. In the meantime...” She sighs heavily. “We’ll just have to hope that her story is true, and that Starfleet will see things our way.”

“Yeah, because we know how supportive they’ve been of us in the past,” Dustin snarked as the meeting broke up.

“Gee Dustin, you make it sound like they want us dead or something,” Adagio teased.

“Oh gosh golly, I have no idea where I would get such a notion,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

* * *

“Captain’s log, supplemental: We have arrived within orbit of the planet Orion, home to the species of the same name. Given the reports of changeling infiltrators however, we’ve decided to use the opportunity to break in some recent additions that Ms. Wave has made to our systems.” 

“Is the cloaking spell ready yet, Miss Wave?” Gem asks from her chair.

From the engineering station, Emerald presses a button and nods. “Cloaking spell is online, Gem.” Sure enough, the Endeavour sparkles and shimmers out of visual range, rendering it invisible to the naked eye and any passing ships. Orion-made ships along with several smaller ones resembling changelings float in orbit with the planet below.

 “Ms. Dazzle, scan for changeling lifeforms, please,” Gem orders.

Adagio taps a few panels on her display terminal. “They’re not even attempting to hide. I read individual changeling forms with larger swarms outside of the major cities. I’m not reading any queen activity, however.”

“No reaction from planet defenses,” Twilight reports. “The cloak is working perfectly so far.”

“She’s probably back in Equestria,” Gem considers, putting her hands together in deep thought. “Looking over the territory she’s captured from a safe distance. Anyway... Ms. Dazzle, send what you’ve found to Command, and let me know if they reply.” She rises. “I’ll be in Sunset’s office.”

* * *

Exiting the turbolift, Gem strides down the hall and taps Sunset’s door chime. “It’s the captain,” she calls out. “May I come in?”

The door slides open. “Of course, Captain, please make yourself comfortable.” Sunset goes to the replicator and produces two cups of tea. “What brings you down here today?”

Gem accepts the offered cup and sighs. “A lot... between the changelings infiltrating as many worlds as they can find, and my suspicions regarding Brown and Nechayev... it’s hard not to feel like we, that is, the crew of this ship, are the only thing standing in the way of mass anarchy and chaos.” She takes a long sip. “How did things go with Gaila?”

Sunset sighed. “She definitely does not want to go back to Orion. She says the changelings are collecting the pheromones she makes and are studying them in order to make a powerful ‘love bomb,’ as they call it. Not a bomb in the conventional sense, rather they intend to manipulate their own DNA and use it to make themselves irresistible. Even the Vulcans will be powerless to resist, from what she heard them say.”

Gem’s jaw drops. “Good grief... they really are leaving no stone unturned.” Horrible thoughts run through her mind as she imagines her male friends, like Dustin, Dusk, and Captain Picard, all falling prey to changelings disguised as attractive females. “Is there something she can do to help us stop them? Some way to reverse the polarity of the pheromones so the love bomb can’t be used?”

“I spoke with her and Dustin about this, and Gaila has agreed to give a small sample of her pheromones to Dustin to try to concoct an antidote, and possibly a preventative immunization. We’re awaiting a test batch to be completed.” Sunset sips her tea. “Gaila also wants to request asylum aboard the Endeavour, and has expressed interest in attending the Academy, if we can manage to get her there.” 

“Consider her request granted,” Gem replies immediately. “She will not be returning to Orion, not while I am captain of this vessel.” She sips her own tea. “Ms. Dazzle has sent along our scanning data, I imagine Command will be getting in touch with us soon... the changelings are being surprisingly brazen. I suppose they think no one will be able to stop them.”

“If we can’t counteract their pheromone research... they may be correct,” warns Sunset.

* * *

“Even at Gaila’s low level, there should be some attraction when Dr. Henderson is exposed to the pheromones,” Dustin explains. “But, if this serum is effective, any type of attraction should be blocked.” He presses a hypospray against Henderson’s shoulder, and it hisses as the serum is introduced into his system. “Now then, go into that room and open that box.”

As Henderson makes his way into the isolation room, Dustin and Gem watch from a viewing port. “That box contains Gaila’s pheromones. Let’s see what kind of reaction he has. Any attraction should manifest within fifteen minutes.”

The minutes tick by as Henderson flips through a PADD. After fifteen minutes, Dustin calls over the communication system, “Okay, close the box and come on out.”

Henderson emerges from the isolation room as Dustin checks him over. “How do you feel?” “Fine,” Henderson replies.

“Okay then, time for Phase Two. Back inside.” Henderson re-enters the room.

Dustin nods to Gaila. “Okay, let him have it.” Gaila steps inside, and with some sultry music playing, begins to dance. Henderson shows no outward reaction. The music ends and Gaila steps out from the room. She smiles and nods to Dustin.

Dustin returns the smile. “Looks like I haven’t lost my touch as a prodigy after all. It worked.”

Gem smiles at the three of them and claps. “Well done, all of you!” The gears in her head start to turn. She taps her badge: “Miss Wave, do you recall that gold-infused particle beam you made to fight off the Cybermen?”

“I certainly do, Gem. Why do you ask?” Emerald’s voice asks.

“I’ve had an idea: prepare a similar beam, infused with Doctor Hoofer’s anti-pheromone serum. If it’s made into a gas and fired at the changelings, we should be able to put an end to their pheromone research.”

“Sounds good to me, Gem. I’ll let you know when it’s ready. Wave out.”

“So, are you planning to blast an entire planet with my anti-attraction serum in the hopes that it will shut down the changelings? If that’s the case, I’d better see if I can figure out how the Orions can reverse it once the danger has passed,” Dustin stated. “Maybe I can gear it to not react to Orion physiology to begin with...” He heads to the lab. “That captain of mine, always making me do extra work...” he mumbled as he strode off.

“All in the name of the greater good, Doctor,” Gem responds. “Needs of the many, etcetera etcetera.” 

* * *

Emerald strode onto the bridge, looking pleased with herself. “Gem, the anti-attraction beam is ready to go,” she reports. “Dustin was able to change the formula so it won’t affect Orion physiology in any way, only changelings. I only hope it’ll work... we only get one shot.” She crossed her fingers.

Gem smiled. “Excellent news, Emerald. Ms. Dazzle, fire the beam on my mark.” She began to count down slowly. “1... 2... 3. Fire.”

A wide beam seemed to erupt from empty space, sweeping over the surface of the planet. To those on the surface, they would only feel what would be best described as a warm breeze. The beam moves across the planet’s surface, touching every area, until it shuts down, having made a full sweep of the planet.

Gem smiles. “Well, we did it. Good work, everyone. Ms. Dusk, set course for Earth, we’ll drop off Ms. Gaila at the Academy grounds.”

“Captain, priority message from Starfleet,” Adagio announces. “Your eyes only.”

Gem nods. “Very well, I’ll take it in my ready room.”

* * *

“Have you returned the Orion slave girl to her planet, Captain?” asks the admiral, getting right to the point.

“No, sir,” Gem replies immediately. “If you’ve read the report my chief of security sent along, then you’ll know that Gaila’s story was corroborated by what our scanners picked up. Instead, I have granted her asylum aboard the Endeavour until we arrive on Earth. She has expressed interest in going to the Academy.”

“Captain, you will do no such thing. You will return her immediately to Orion and to her very unhappy master, who is even less happy that his property hasn’t been delivered yet.” The admiral glares hard through the screen, and flash of green is visible briefly in his eyes. “There will be hell to pay if you do not carry out these orders, Captain. Starfleet out.” The screen goes dark.

“I don’t take orders from changelings,” Gem growls to the dark screen. “Not today, not tomorrow, not ever.”

* * *

Now orbiting Earth, Gem and Gaila head to the transporter room together. Instead of the skimpy clothes she arrived in, Gaila is wearing one of Gem’s casual outfits. Gem hands her 3 objects: a communicator, a PADD, and a cylindrical tube with a blue light at one end. “You’ll be needing these,” she says. “The communicator is locked on to the ship, so if you ever need our assistance, you’ll be able to reach us no matter where we are. The second is a device my father built for me before he died, it’s called a magic screwdriver.” She takes out her own and clicks it on. “It runs on Equestrian magic, and is primarily a defensive tool. The PADD contains copies of all our family spellbooks, so you’ll know how to use the screwdriver properly.”

As Gaila steps onto the transporter pad, she gives Gem a smile. “Thank you for being so nice to me, Captain... and believing in me when no one else would.”

Gem smiles back. “I have a bit of experience when it comes to crying wolf and being ignored, Gaila. Be safe, defend yourself from those who would do you harm, and always remember...” She squeezes Gaila’s hand tight. “No matter what happens, you’ll always have a home with us.”

“I appreciate that very much, Captain.” Gaila steps onto the platform. “Farewell for now, Captain Shadow.” With a hum and a shower of sparkles, she is sent to the planet surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was partly based on a Star Trek Continues episode, Lolani. Tying it in to the ongoing changeling war subplot was Longhaul's idea, and it works really well.


	14. The Enemy Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War begins as Alan Brown betrays the Federation, and Captain Shadow puts a complicated scheme into action in order to stop him.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 82382.7: We have departed Earth’s orbit after dropping off Gaila, a young Orion female who fled her homeworld as a result of changeling infiltration. Our next destination is Equestria, where I plan to discuss the ongoing situation with the changelings with Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Twilight Sparkle, as well as Calyx the changeling queen.”_

“Captain to the bridge,” Adagio says over the intercom. “We are being hailed by a Romulan vessel.”

“On my way,” Gem replies immediately, and she races from her quarters to the turbo lift.

* * *

“A Romulan? What in Equestria do they want with us?” Raven wondered, as Gem arrived on the bridge.

“Let’s find out,” Gem responds. “Romulan shuttle, this is Captain Gemini Shadow of the Federation starship Endeavour. Please state your intentions.”

“I’m not a Romulan,” the Romulan replies, and his eyes flash green. There’s a burst of flame, and the Romulan is revealed to be a very familiar quadrupedal changeling drone. “It’s me, Gem, Steno... Queen Calyx sent me to warn you.”

“Warn us?” Gem asked. “Of what?”

Steno’s answer was grim. “War is coming, Gem. The humans Alan Brown and Alynna Nechayev have been working with the Romulans and Queen Chrysalis’ changelings to discredit you and have Equestria thrown out of the Federation. I know because I’ve been posing as a member of the Romulan Senate for the last several months, ever since Chrysalis first attacked you.”

“I always knew those two couldn’t be trusted,” Raven snarled.

“Silence, sister,” Gem says softly. “We’ll talk later. Steno, even if what you say is true, we need evidence. A Starfleet court won’t listen to the words of a shapeshifter any more than they’ll listen to mine.”

Steno smiled a little. “Fortunately, I know just what to do. Open your shuttle bay and let me in, we’ll talk once I’m aboard.”

Gem nods, and cuts the connection.

* * *

_San Francisco, California:_

Alan Brown stood on a platform in a large cafeteria, with a speech resting on a lectern in front of him. Behind him was a projector, which currently showed a slide that was red, white, and blue banner with the Starfleet emblem and below that, the words “MAKE STARFLEET GREAT AGAIN.” He spoke: “All of you are all aware that for the last two years, Admiral

Nechayev and I have been working as hard as we can to remove the Equestrian menace from our organization.” He clicked a button, and a menacing picture of Gem’s mirror self, doctored onto the body of her prime counterpart, appeared. The image was greeted with a chorus of boos, hisses, and vicious insults from the gathered crowd.

“And yet,” Brown continued, “Time after time, our efforts have been thwarted by the Equestrians’ unceasing ingenuity, sheer dumb luck, and connections to elitists!” A picture of Jean-Luc Picard standing side by side with Gem at the latter’s graduation ceremony appeared, and more boos were heard.

“But fear not!” Brown announced. “Using the power vested in me as head of Section 31, I will use those forces, in conjunction with members of the Romulan Star Empire and the Equestrian Changeling Empire (images of Sela and Chrysalis II appeared) to bring the Equestrian humans to justice once and for all, see to it that they are removed from the United Federation of Planets, and if possible, wiped from the face of existence itself!” He banged his fist on the lectern for emphasis. “With your support, we can make Starfleet, and the Federation, great again!” Raucous cheers met these words as people near the front shouted “LOCK THEM UP! LOCK THEM UP! LOCK THEM UP!” With a smile, Brown took the PADD containing the speech away and stepped down to make way for the next speaker. Then he turned and left the room to head back to Section 31’s headquarters.

* * *

Steno and Gem sat in Gem’s ready room, joined by Adagio and Raven. “So what you’re telling us is, in addition to Chrysalis’s forces preparing to launch a full-scale invasion of all known Federation territories, with the direct assistance of the Romulans, Captain Brown is willing to commit an act of high treason just because he has some sort of grudge against Equestrians in general, and us in particular?”

“That’s exactly what I’m telling you,” Steno stated grimly, “and your reports of changeling incursion into the Orion system only confirm that such an invasion is imminent, probably within the next few days or so. It’s almost as if they’re waiting or something.”

“And nobody can tie Brown directly to the Romulans?” Adagio asked.

“Your Sector 31 and the Tal Shiar are practically operating hand in hand,” Steno noted, “and they operate along such shadowy lines that no one has any direct knowledge of what their true connection is. We do know they are trading technology.” Steno produced a ring and pressed the gemstone. A small wormhole opened up, no bigger than the size of an Equestrian bit. “They received the schematics for the dimensional opener in trade for several personal cloaking devices. The Tal Shiar arranged for a Warbird to be ‘wrecked’ near Federation space, which Sector 31 would naturally have to investigate. When the cloaking devices were retrieved, the plans for the dimensional opener was left behind for the Tal Shiar to pick up at a later time.”

Raven shook her head. “I’ve read old Earth military fiction, and I don’t think even the author of those stories could come up with anything as convoluted as this!”

Steno shrugged. “Truth is stranger than fiction, I believe the Earthers say.”

Gem has been half-listening to the others speak for several minutes, sitting at her desk with her eyes closed and her fingertips pressed against her temples. She opens her eyes. "I've been talking to Dad in the mind palace," she informs Raven. "And we hit upon the same idea: using Emerald's invisibility spell, we fly to the border of the Romulan neutral zone. Steno, you'll be posing as one of our Mirror counterparts. Your goal will be to make Brown think that the Equestrian Solar Empire wants in on this war. We deactivate the cloak, have Steno pretend to have taken over the ship, while two of our own crew members destroy the plans for the ring, so it can't be built again. Meanwhile, Steno, you'll talk with Brown in an attempt to learn everything you can about what ties him directly to the Romulans. Once you've found out everything you can, you'll give a signal, and that's when I step out and have him arrested on charges of high treason, using a transcript of everything he'd just said as evidence."

"That all sound great in theory, Gem," Raven replies, "but what makes you think ol' Farmer Brown is just going to talk?"

Gem smirks a little. "He's a villain, Raven. Villains can't resist a chance to gloat, especially in the company of someone who professes to share the same goals as they do."

“You sure we just can’t shoot him?” Adagio quizzed. “Just sayin’, one quick phaser burst, problem solved.”

"I mean, I suppose we could," Gem responded after a moment's thought. "But that still won't get us the solid proof we need to connect him to the Romulans."

"Sis, this plan of yours is ridiculously complicated and relies entirely on various pieces of the puzzle doing exactly what you expect them to do," Raven pointed out. "What makes you think it'll work?"

"It's not a matter of thinking, Raven," Gem answered. "It's a matter of hoping it will."

* * *

The Endeavour flew silently, and invisibly, through the depths of space, toward the neutral zone on the border between the Federation and the Romulan empire. Steno sat in Gem's usual seat, transformed to look like Raven's mirror counterpart, complete with the proper uniform.

"We'll be reaching the neutral zone in approximately fifteen minutes, sir," Sonata said to Steno.

Steno nodded. "Good. Once Brown gets here, you guys will have to act like I'm an evil tyrant." Then he thought this over, cleared his throat, and tried again, this time in-character, using Mirror-Raven's voice: "Good work, slave! Once we make contact with that double agent, we can get to work on showing the Federation who's boss, once and for all!" He turned to Dusk, who was sitting nearby, and asked in his normal voice "How was that? Did I capture her personality okay?"

Dusk cowered in his seat, apparently on the verge of wetting himself. “S-s-s-scarily accurate, sir...”

“Still say we should just shoot his ass and go home...” Adagio muttered.

“I just hope he falls for it,” Twilight commmented. “We know how much he hates us, so I can only conjecture he’d have the same hate and mistrust for mirror Equestrians.”

"All I can say is, it's a good thing I had a big breakfast today," Steno said. "Maintaining my hold on a form as complex as this one isn't going to be easy. Fortunately, Queen Calyx taught me a few tricks before I left for Romulus."

"Approaching the border now, sir," Sonata announced after several minutes had passed. "The wrecked Warbird is coming up on our viewscreen now."

Steno nodded, and tapped his badge. "Emerald, deactivate the cloak." Emerald did so, and the ship shimmered back into existence. Steno tapped his badge again and said "K'bleh, are you and T'Paz ready to go?"

K'bleh, who stood next to T'paz on the transporter pad, nodded and said in reply, "Yes, sir. It is only too bad I will not get to feast on Romulan blood." Both of them were disguised as Romulans, courtesy of a device Twilight had built that allowed each of them to temporarily harness changeling shapeshifting powers.

Steno's voice came back. "Good. Transporter room, beam K'bleh and T'paz onto the Warbird, they know what to do from there." The transporter tech nodded, and the two officers shimmered away.

Meanwhile, the USS D'Artagan headed toward the neutral zone as fast as it could. Its captain, Alan Brown, had received a notification informing him that a Warbird sat wrecked on the border, and a Federation ship, the Endeavour, was nearby. Brown smiled. This was going better than he ever could have hoped.

“Sonata, Aria, make really sure we do not cross into Romulan space. There are cloaked ships on patrol, and they will fire upon any intruders.”

Aria and Sonata shared nervous looks. “Aye, sir,” they said in unison.

“Will they cross the Neutral Zone to start an incident?” Sunset wondered.

“The Federation doesn’t even know they’re here...we’ve even managed to keep this from the Tal Shiar,” Steno said with a grin.

“Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?” Adagio said softly.

“Precisely, Adagio,” Steno said, settling into the captain’s chair.

“Sir, fast moving ship approaching...it’s the D’artagnan!” Twilight announced. “They’re hailing.”

Steno slipped back into Mirror Raven’s voice. “Excellent. On screen, and everyone look subjugated.”

Brown’s face appeared on the main view screen. “Endeavour, you are to stand down and— wait, who the hell are you?” he asked, confused.

“Now, is that any way to talk to your new mistress?” Steno/Raven purred. “I am Captain Raven Shadow, of the Equestrian Solar Empire. As you can see, I have taken control of this vessel and all who serve on board.” She stroked Dusk’s hair, which made him gibber in fear. “They’re mine now. Are you here to negotiate a merger or surrender?”

"That depends," Brown answered, "on your answer to the following question: what do you think about Equestrian humans?"

Steno/Raven's smile turned positively demonic. "Why, I'd want them all dead, of course. By 'them,' I mean the ones who inhabit this universe. They're so weak and spineless, killing them would almost be foal's play."

Brown smiled. "I like you, Captain Shadow. May I beam aboard so we can talk things over?"

Steno/Raven smiled back, showing sharp teeth. "But of course. I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

They met in Gem's ready room. Gem herself was in her quarters, listening in on a radio disguised as a potted plant, which sat on top of one of the bookshelves. Steno walked over to one of the cushy red armchairs and sat down. "You'll have to explain some things to me, of course. Things go a little differently where I come from, and I'm not exactly privy to everything that goes on here."

Brown nodded. "Ask away, Captain."

Steno steepled her fingers and looked at him closely. "How did you come to work with the Romulans? I thought they hated Federation types."

"Normally, yes," Brown replied, "But my first officer, Jenna Kroger, has been working with them ever since she left the Academy. In secret, of course. As far as the Federation is concerned, she's just another loyal Starfleet drone."

Steno nodded. “Clever. And quite risky. Having scanned this ship’s files, I have learned that dealing with a known enemy in this fashion is quite the treasonous act.” Steno grinned. “I love it. You appear to be quite the risk taker. My next question is, how do you plan to discredit these cretins to further your goals?”

Brown smiled. "We're at the edge of the Romulan neutral zone with a Federation ship located near the remnants of a wrecked Warbird, it shouldn't be that hard. All I have to do is tell Command, specifically Admiral Nechayev, that Captain Shadow, that is, the grey one, and her crew shot a Romulan ship for no good reason and was about to cross the border when the D'Artagan caught the Endeavour in the act. She'll have the Equestrians arrested and sent to some old rock on the edge of the quadrant, the ship will be taken apart for salvagable materials, and Equestria will be taken out of the Federation altogether." Then he paused. "Then there's plan B: Operation Golden Gate."

"What is Operation Golden Gate?" Steno asked.

Brown smiled more. "There are about fifty changeling ships floating around Earth, invisible to all satellites and Federation ships within range. I tell Nechayev that Operation Golden Gate is a go, she signals for the changelings to plow their ships into the Golden Gate Bridge, and the war I've been itching for starts anyway."

"What possible advantage could destroying an Earth monument present to you?"

Brown shrugged. "Spectacle. You know how it goes. An archduke is killed in Sarajevo, an angry man with a stupid mustache invades Poland, terrorists fly a plane into a skyscraper... how else do wars start?"

"Not like this!" The ready room door slides open and in walks Gem, her magic screwdriver in hand. She presses the button, and a jet of blue light shoots from it, freezing Brown in place. Gem steps up to him and smiles. "Well done, Captain Brown, you've just managed to implicate yourself and Admiral Nechayev in a plan that will have you both tried for treason. And I have proof." She pointed to the plant. "The contents of that device will be forwarded to the rest of Starfleet Command, as well as Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Your trials will begin once we reach Earth. In the meantime..." She turned to Steno. "Would you mind escorting Prisoner Zero here to the brig, Steno?"

Steno nodded, a flare of green fire covering his body as he transformed into his normal self. Lighting his horn, Brown is carried aloft in a green magic field toward the brig, whereupon the time-freezing spell currently holding him would cease to function.

Once Brown is locked inside, Gem approaches the cell, pacing in front of the glass wall that separated her from him. “You know, it’s a curious thing… when I was a little girl, I felt like a human trapped in a world of ponies. I was too large for the desks we used in school, Rarity had to make our clothes for us since none of the other clothiers in Equestria knew how to make human garments, if they would cater to us at all, and when we went through puberty, Aunt Twilight had to venture through her mirror portal for a book that explained it because none of us, being raised by equines and all, knew what to expect. We didn’t even get cutie marks!” She ignored Brown’s derisive snort at the last two words, and instead sat down on a chair she conjured from mid-air with a snap of her fingers.

“Indeed, the very reason I chose to enlist in Starfleet was because I felt I would belong among other humans, or at least more than I belonged among ponies. And the humans I met through my father were all perfectly nice to me, even if some treated me more as an experiment than as a fellow member of Homo sapiens. And yet it was not until I got to Starfleet Academy that I realized how truly alien I was. Even among other humans, it seemed I didn’t fit in. I am a daughter of two worlds, yet not a citizen of either. Depending on how you look at it, I am either a human with equine parents, or an equine in a human body.”

She held out her hand, and flexed her fingers. She looked from the pale grey shade of her own skin to the light peach of Brown’s. “But you know what else? It was also not until I got to the Academy just _how_ many humans there are in Starfleet. Every starship captain ever recorded has been a human, or a humanoid. Early Klingons resembled humans. Andorians are humans with skin about as blue as Sonata’s and stalks growing from their foreheads. Orions are humans with skin the color of leaves in summertime. Vulcans and Romulans are humans with pointed ears. Even non-humanoid species, like Equestrian ponies, were eventually stuffed into humanoid shells for the benefit of the humanoids that fill Starfleet. My father was the first non-humanoid captain in Starfleet history, and his daughter? A pony in human form, because he spent five years having his opinions ignored and disregarded by everyone!"

“Don’t think I don’t know that,” Brown spat. “I _served_ under him!”

“Oh, I know you did,” Gem answered, and her voice turned cold. “You spent your whole mission together hating him. You did your duty as an officer of Starfleet, but given the chance, you would have killed him a lot sooner than you did, because you couldn’t stand the sight of him. You, Alan Brown, are the hypocrisy that lurks within the United Federation of Planets. You claim to seek out new life and new civilizations, but only the ones who look like you. Only the _humanoids_. We put ourselves in humanoid bodies not for our benefit, but for _yours_.” She looks away and shakes her head. “A tragic irony indeed… there are days, Alan Brown, where you’ve made me wish I could transform myself into an equine form once and for all, and then there are days where you’ve made me wish I could strip the magic from my body and be a normal, everyday Terran. I’ve constructed whole holodeck scenarios for either case, and they all end up being horribly depressing.” She looks up, her gaze defiant. “But then I remember what I said to Nightmare Moon: I am neither fully pony, nor fully human, but something altogether new. I chose to embrace my hybrid state, as have all the other Equestrians aboard this ship. We are a new species. And we will not be destroyed by someone as small-minded, as racist, as hypocritical as you.”

Gem turns on her heel and walks away, toward the bridge. "Endeavour to away team, report please," she said into her combadge.

T'paz's voice answered her: "All materials relating to the dimensional ring have been destroyed, Captain. We are returning to the ship now."

"Very well," Gem replied. "Good work today, you two." She arrived at the bridge and sat down in her chair. "Miss Dusk, lay in a course for Earth, maximum warp. Computer, please send the recently recorded audio file from the flower plot recording device to all members of Starfleet Command except for Admiral Nechayev, as well as Captain Picard." She leaned back in her chair and smiled. "What could possibly go wrong now?"

Sunset leans over and whispers to Gem, “You’re my sister and I love you dearly, but can you please stop using that phrase?”

 Adagio reacts to an alert on her monitor board. “Captain, transporter signature detected—it’s coming from the brig! Prisoner Zero has escaped!”

“D’artagnan’s shields are raising, weapons powering up!” Adagio reported.

“Red alert! Shields to maximum!” Raven commanded. Instantly, red lights began to flash and klaxon alarms sounded throughout the ship. The bridge crew watched in horror as two photon torpedoes streaked away from the D’artagnan.

“Evasive maneuvers!” Gem exclaimed.

As the ship moved out of line with the torpedoes, they detonated, casting a bright light that temporarily blinded the bridge crew. When the light faded, the D’artagnan was gone.

“Follow that ship,” Gem snarled.

“I have their warp signature,” Twilight advised. “Sending coordinates to Helm now.”

“Engines ready, Captain,” Sonata said grimly.

Gem’s eyes narrowed as she stared at the view screen. “Maximum warp. Engage,” she hissed.

* * *

On Earth, Admiral Nechayev was arriving for work. As she walked down the hallway of the building to her office, her secretary stopped her. "Ma'am, you have a priority communication from Captain Brown, for your eyes only," he said.

"Thanks, Jenkins, I'll take it in my office," Nechayev replied shortly. She entered her office and brought up a viewscreen, then gave her authorization code.

"Admiral, it's me," Brown said, as his face appeared on Nechayev's viewscreen. "The haymunchers have found us out. Operation Golden Gate is a go."

Nechayev nodded. "Right. I'll see you soon. Nechayev out." The screen went dark, and she pressed a button, sending a silent signal to all the changeling ships around Earth. As one, they shimmered into existence and flew as fast as they could toward the Golden Gate Bridge. Smoke, flame, and the sounds of ripping, groaning metal was heard as the bridge plunged into the water below.

* * *

Gem stared hard at Brown, angrier than she'd ever been in her life. Brown was on the viewscreen of the Endeavour, as the two ships had managed to catch up to one another.

Brown smirked. "Nice work with that little trap of yours, horse-girl. I'll admit, that was pretty smart. Pity it blew up in your face at the end though."

"Silence, Brown!" Gem snarled. "Call off your forces and maybe, just maybe, you won't get shot into a black hole!"

Brown shook his head and laughed. "Not gonna happen, Captain. I hope you enjoyed playing astronaut for the last couple years, because pretty soon it'll all be coming to an end. I'll see you in Hell, Gemini." The screen went dark, and the D'Artagan warped off again.

A ringing silence fell. Gem simply put her head in her hands and sighed. "Take us to Earth... if he's followed through on that plan B of his, we can at least assist the wounded..."

“Aye, Captain,” Sonata answered quietly. She tapped at her console briefly, then said “Course laid in, ma’am.”

“Engage…” Gem replies sadly, and the ship warps off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the story basically started with the image of changeling fighter ships slamming into the Golden Gate Bridge (yes, it's a 9/11 parallel, why wouldn't it be) and then went backwards from there. Being a season finale we had to bring in all our little subplots together at once (including our mirror characters) and this is what happened.


End file.
